Chance meetings
by Nickels35
Summary: After her former lover threaten to kill her her life turned upside down by deceit broken hearted. She leaves to get some perspective and find herself again a chance meeting with a handsome stranger. Changes the course of her life but will she let love in again.
1. Chapter 1

**PRELUDE**

"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together,but do so with all your heart."  
― Marcus Aurelius, Meditations

_No your dad is right I did everything that he said I did why would you want me or them for that matter" she says trying get into her car. He jumps and closes the door" I love you do you hear me I LOVE YOU , I DON'T CARE WHAT he says about you I WANT YOU AND THEM WITH ME ALWAYS " he says._

_ Shaking her head in disbelief "See this is why I told you I didn't do love it's never enough. It always ends the exact same way just forget she says opening the car door this time. "We may have met by chance but it was fate for us to meet so two broken hearts could become one._

_ I know your scared and because everyone you have ever loved has let you down. But I promise you that I never will just no more running Sam I have chased you for three years. Just stay with me please " he said as he stepped closer to her cupping her face in his hands as he wiped her tears away._

_Stay with me we can go were ever you want to go just us and the kids" he said with a charming smile, He was fighting for his life and he was determined to win her back. Knowing she was afraid to let anyone else in because of what happen with her ex and that was three years ago. The moment he ran into her he knew that he wasn't letting her get away again especially not now with two kids._


	2. Chapter 2

**After everything that happened with Jason then confiding in Lucky and the incident at the park looking around her apartment. "I need to get out of here" she said getting up going to her room and packing a bag before turning out the lights and left. Getting into her car and started to drive she needed put as much distance and this place for herself.**

**She didn't know where she was going so, she just drove stopping at a rest stop. When she heard some kids talking about Annapolis and one thought it was so cool. Buying herself some food so that is where she would go to clear her head.**

**That is where she would go hours of driving, she finally got there walking into her hotel. As she finesse the front desk clerk, she didn't know someone was watching her. "Thank you very much" she said I with a smile as got into the elevator resting her head on the door.**

**Annapolis Hotel Waterfront**

**It was well into the afternoon when she woke up after leaving Port Charles. She had turned her phone off she just needed to clear her head. After walking around for a while, she walked into a local bar "Hi can I get a scotch and keep it coming" Sam says.**

**As she scanned the crowd it was closing her eyes as the last few days played in her head. "Stupid son of a bitch he would be dead if it wasn't for me" she said drinking her drink. While the bartender passed her another as she talked to herself slamming the glass down.**

**"Geeze what did that glass do to you" the man said with a grin, when he looked up and there she was again. And she was being hit on Petty officer Kingsley, so he made his way over. Wrapping his arm around her waist "I'm sorry honey I was running late I hope you weren't waiting too long" he said.**

**The moment his hands touched her it sent shock waves through her "Um no I haven't I just got here its my second drink" Sam responds. She was thrown when she looked up into his baby blues his broad shoulders and neatly shaved beard. Watching as Kingsley scoffed as he walked away mumbling under his breathe. How he always gets the good ones when he removed his hand she was kind of disappointed.**

**" Umm thank you for the save" Sam says, just as he was getting ready to say his name she put her hands up. Smirking you can call me Chief he said amused by her sparkling brown eyes. " Nice to meet you chief you can call me bad luck" she replies, I think I begged to differ he said.**

**Finishing her third drink " oh give it time" Sam says he watched her carefully she looks as if she was about to explode anytime now. He sat down next " Well how about I buy you a drink and you can tell me why your bad luck" the man said with a charming smile. Damn there it was again she says his smile, his touch sent a shiver through here body. They sat for hours talking and drinking as the bar closed her walked her back to her hotel " Thanks i needed this" Sam says.**

**Smiling " anytime so what are you going to do about that" he asked, she had told him about what happen with Jason. But he never judged her he listened and gave sound advice he even held her when she broke down in tears. "I don't want to think about it him or anything i just want to enjoy my weekend" she answers.**

**" As you should" he says, the stars looking amazing tonight don't they " she asked as she looked up into the sky. " Yeah i know they have this amazing view of everything down by the water" he says she smiles " really let's see it" Sam says. Watching her eyes light up how could he refuse her stopping and taking her by the hand in the other direction.**

**Just the feel of his strong hand in her felt so natural she didn't know what it was about him she knew she shouldn't be thinking about men. But something was different about him he watched her trying to be careful with her. She had been through alot so he didn't want to rush but her hand fit so perfectly in his he thought to himself.**

**As they felt the warm summers nights breeze when he stopped showing her the amazing view. Sam stood in amazement " Wow you were right the view is amazing is that the Naval academy" she says as her eyes lit up. He smiled " yeah it is" he replies he stared at her while she watched the stars.**

**She felt his heated gaze all over her body when she shivered he took his jacket of putting it over her shoulders wrapping his arms around her. " Is that better" he says as he breathe hit her neck when she turned around to look at him seductively. " Better" Sam answered just being in his arms was heaven as she eased back into him taking in his cologne.**

**Feeling the heat between them staring off into the dark skyline at the stars shining. Holding her in his arms he never wanted to protect someone so much then he did in this moment. After she told him the whole sorted detail about what happened with Jason.**

**The guy had some gall he did her wrong be he had the nerve to play victim. Nothing made him more irate then someone not taking responsibility for a situation they caused in the first place. But he didn't want her to think about it " Hey are you cold" he asked, a little she said as she turned to him.**

**" Then let's get you home" he says as he lead them away only stopping to hail a cab he held the door open for her. Then got in after" Thank you" Sam said as she went to kiss him on the cheek but land on his lips. When he turned to look her direction once their lips collide it was as if nothing else mattered.**

**As she gripped his face kissing him harder that is when he pulled her closer to him taking her in. There tongues danced sensually that is when moved her leg over him climbing on top him as they continued to kiss. When he pulled back " change of plans can you drop me off at the complex on the corner" he says.**

**Looking up at her for assurance smiling at him seductively before kissing him again while she grinded herself on him. Groaning into their kiss when the cab came to a stop he pulled away to pay the driver. Leading her away into a big apartment building he waved to the doorman rushing to the elevator.**

**Pressing the button for the top floor waiting for the door to close turning to her the icy blue in his eyes were alluring. " Are you sur... was all he got out when she pulled him closer kissing him as he hoisted her up. As he backed her up against wall where he kissed her from her lips to down her neck to behind her ear.**

**When she gasped just then the elevator stopped he didn't care he carried her out to his apartment. They heard music blasting down the hall when he put her down so he could open the door. Opening the door she looked around in shock as he locked the door dropping his key into the bowl. It was wall to wall windows with a perfect view of the waterfront the side was ceiling to floor mirror.**

**As he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing that spot behind her neck again. Watching her in the mirror as she arched back into his harden manhood that was straining against the zipper of his jeans. Holding her too him as he ran his hand against her clothed sex as he kissed her neck. **

**She gripped his head to her with her hand as she worked his hand only pulling away throwing his jacket to the side. Before pulling her to him picking her sitting her on top of the stand across from the mirror. As he began stripping her down as she pushed his shirt of his shoulders.**

**He stepped back looking her over with a lust filled eyes" God your gorgeous" he says as he worked his way from her lips down to her heated core. Staring up at her as he pulled her opening closer to his face as he dives into her womanhood. Feeling his tongue deep inside her she gasped as he taste her gripping his hair as he feast upon her.**

**When spread her legs further as he add one finger then two as he curled them slamming them into her she works his fingers. " OOoooH GAWWWDD YES, YES, YESS" Sam shouted as he brought her over the edge while he drank of her nectar. As he watched her the whole time her eyes were on herself in the mirror watching him devour her.**

**She laid back against the wall trying to catch her breathe before he worked his way up her body. When he captures her lips she tastes herself on his tongue she whimpers in his mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck. Just as he picks her up and leads her to the bedroom as she kisses and sucks on his neck.**

**As he lays her down gently reaches to the drawer getting a condom then sliding it on. Hovering over her as he entered her filling her up and then some. She gasped at his thickness before relaxing his thrust started slowly then became more powerful.**

**"Fuck Sam" he groans into her ear holding her tighter while she grips his back to keep him closer. ****She felt so good it was as if she was made just for him as they**** moved together and more insync and connected. Then she had ever felt with any other man she'd ever been with but she shut off her mind. "Faster and Harder" she whispered in his ear as she began to suck on his earlobe.**

**Just as he began slamming into her as she bucked under him feeling her end was closed as she tightened around him. When he picked her up so she was in a sitting position in front of him. And picked up the speed bring them both to the their end kissing her as she whimpers into his mouth riding out her climax.**

**As he slides out of her " shitt the condom broke" he says taking it off and throwing it in the trash bin. He pulls her closer to him as he lays back trying to catch her breath " Do you mind if i take i shower" Sam asked. " Sure go ahead under one condition i'm coming with you" he replies with a grin.**

**She looks at him seductively " i wouldn't have it any other way" Sam says, he jumps up leading her to the bathroom. Where the go for another two rounds Once in the shower and once on the bathroom counter. Then one last time as they fell asleep she woke up sore smiling to herself sliding out of his arms.**

**Getting dress stopping to write him a note looking at him he would have been perfect for her but she was in no shape to give he what he needed. She could tell in the way he held her wiping the tear from her eyes then kissed him on top of his head. Before rushing out of the apartment as she got on the elevator " Samantha McCall funny seeing you here" the woman says with a smile.**

_sorry it took so long it had to be rewritten hope you enjoy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Annapolis, Maryland**

**Sam looked up in shock as her mouth dropped before she smiled pulling the girl to her hugging. As she laughs" Oh my gosh Emy what are you doing here" she asked, i was a party in the penthouse what about you walk of shame" Emy says with a raise eyebrow. Smiling " whatever it was i needed it" Sam said as they walk out the elevator. Emy looked her over " you look tired and fed up" asked shaking her head as she sighs.**

**As they exit the building " it's a long story Emy" Sam replies , well you can tell me over breakfast because i am starving she answers. Opening the car door she nodded for Sam to get in before they sped of down the street. Just as the elevator closes he rushes to door " shit did any of you see a woman go by dark hair about yay here big" Drew said. **

**The partygoers shook there heads no as he cursed under his breath as he walks back to his apartment. Plopping on the couch as he looked at her letter again sighing as he drops it on the table. As he runs he hands over his face he needed to find her and tell her otherwise he couldn't let her believe that about herself.**

**Because that asshole of an ex treated her the way he did shaking his head in disgust he didn't even know the guy and he despised him. That is when his phone rang " Yes dad no i can't i am busy what's so important that it can't wait until Monday. Look i have a meeting with my Lieutenant, yes i am doing another tour its what i signed up for' he said lying he wanted to find her. **

**And he knew what his father was up to probably trying hook him up with some business associates daughter. Most likely some stuck up broad who with no ambition but to sit around and spends daddies money and plan stupid parties. He hated over indulgence and the showing off and all these people with their self importance. **

**Drew hadn't brought anyone home since Kim who cheated on him with a buddy of his and then ran off with him. That is when he changed his focus from having a wife and kids but this one she was different thinking to himself. **

**" Yeah i have to go dad i will call you bye ,He worked for his fathers company its one of the largest marketing company in the country. Where he was the vp it wasn't his passion but it kept him busy when he was home.**

**But real estate he bought this location of his building and had it built he bought and own several just like it all over Maryland. He wanted to branch out to other states as well standing in front of the window drinking his coffee before going to get dress. He would start where he first saw her at where his brothers friends had checked in at.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Maryland**

**After getting breakfast and catching up Sam decide to check out the hotel and stay on the yacht with Emy. " And why do you have this boat again Emelda" she asked looking around, well my friend is wants to get married. Her parents dont' agree they won't support her and i do i have because she is happier then i have ever seen her.**

**She couldn't afford it and i didn't want them going to a justice of the peace i rented this boat for them to get married on. I bought her dress even though she insisted on basic i did not but this is going to be her wedding i want her to have her dream. Since everything else around her is going to shit anyway Emy says, your a really good friend and her parents will come around Sam answered.**

**Emelda shook her head " no they won't they stopped the check for her tuition, cut off her credit cards but luckily for her i had K.K move her money to a dummy account that she has access to. So that way she still have basic needs all this to force her not to marry the love of her life. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow " why all that then if he is a good guy" she asked, because Sam they are never going to approve of them.**

**He is indian his parents are from trinidad and she is light skin cuban and very catholic and he isn't who her parents want her with. You know she wasn't even looking to fall in love with this guy it just happened i know your hate this topic right now Sammy. But i assure when we are finish with everyone who saw it fit to push you. Samantha Jay McCall you will find your happily ever after Emy says, as Sam made a face before rolling her eyes.**

**"Yeah i know Bitchy and Pessimistic isn't here right now wrong Tavares Sammy" Emy says with a chuckle. As Sam shook her head " how is Elena" she asked, well doing what she does best and taking names while doing what she does. Now let's reinvent this boat she "Emelda say wiggling her eyebrows up and down then pulling Sam with her.**

**After several hours they made it look like a dream come true" Wow you do good work Emy I think your friend is going to love it" Sam says. When a young man came aboard "good gosh Emelda you are a freaking miracle worker had I got your outfit" he says looking around. In amazement she bowed" Thank you very much Ooohh this looks nice. I know just how to hook this up Oh Robbie can you go and get my friend one as well get her a purple color.**

**Oh shit sorry Sammy this is Robbie he is the best man and Robert Cain this is my sister Sammy" Emy said. "Emy no its o... was all Sam got out, No Sam your going to come and have a blast then we will take care of your shit" she replies. Throwing her head back "FINE EMELDA"Sam answers making her smile "bueno now Robert.**

**I need you go back to the store here are her measurements and get her something very pretty" she says. Robert smiled "Yes Ma'am, it's nice to meet you Sammy" he said taking her credit card before kissing her hand and leaving. Emelda looked at Sam "he's a big damn flirt don't mind him now we have to go to Rajesh sisters house to get our make up down" she says.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Lucky had seen Sam in days since the other day when Jason caught them kissing in the park where he must had said something to her. Because she took off after that which had him worried knocking on her door "Sam open up it's Lucky i just need to make sure you're okay"he said continuing to knock. He stood there for 10 minutes then left he was going to speak to Alexis to see if she's heard from her.**

**If not he would have to assume that Jason made good on his promise on killing her as he entered Kelly's he saw just who he was thinking of. As he approached" If i don't find Sam i know something happen to her at your hands and i will throw your ass in jail where you belong" he said glaring at Jason. Who just looked at him "Am i supposed to know what your talking about" Jason says, yea you should i'm talking about Sam.**

**I know you like to throw people away when they serve no purpose to you anymore but i won't let you hurt her. Like you do everyone else and stay the hell away from my family" he said brushing past Jason. Who just looked and thought for a moment "what the hell is she up to he needed to keep tabs on her"he mused to himself. Leaving the dinner "Hey Spinelli i need you find where Sam is " he said before going to check her house.**

* * *

**Sam's penthouse**

**"Since when you learned how to fly a helicopter" Sam asked as she sat down giving Emelda a drink. "Umm i learned some time last year i think i needed a rush we should totally go skydiving me ,Elle and Kari did it. Kat was like hell no and Angelica said we could kiss her ass" Emy said as her and Sam both laughed. "That sounds like them" Sam said with a smile " yeah so your adopted huh that was a hard pill for Kat to swallow.**

**And you know nothing is hard for her to swallow" she says making an inappropriate hand gesture making Sam laugh. "You do know your only doing that because she isn't here" she says, Emy shrugged laughing "nah i would tell her to her face. And she will probably tell me who am i to talk or some slick shit or threaten me in which mami and Ms. Ana will calm her down.**

**But takes it because she loves me and she loves you too Sam no matter what and i'm sure once she's off house arrest she will visit" she says. "I'm sorry for not visiting as much as i should came and saw you guys maybe things would have turned out different" Sam said. Before getting back up and pouring another drink when Emy grabbed her hand "Don't do that Sam how were you supposed to know that any of this would happen.**

**What would my father say, or Tio or Big Chuck he would say you are worthy mami fuck and there is better men than. Sonny Corinthos errand boy and to be honest that man is beneath you he isn't worth the ground you walking" Emelda said. "Yeah i know never let a man justify your worth i have seemed to forget that along the way. But that's what i'm talking about Emy i let myself sink so low for a man that in heartbeat drop me like i meant nothing" Sam says.**

**That's when a devious grin came across Emy's face" so how do we make it right for you" she say. As Sam smiled back " let's blow this pretty little secret sky high" she replies, OOooooh can i get Morgan i got a plan. I got a plan but only if you can plan nice SJ" she say, rolling her eyes do I have too" Sam asked.**

**"Yes SJ it's the only way it will work" she answers when her phone rang. Sam Looked down sighing" Its my mother let me calling her back she has been calling me like crazy lately. But I turned my phone off I needed to get away you know what I mean" she said walking to the room.**

**As Emy took out her phone "KK I needed your help I'm with Sammy and I need you to secure her apartment. And I'm going to need a few extra because I do I know how to set it up. Thank you I love you too adios" she says hanging up the phone. Then walking to the back and knocking on the door " Hey SJ I'm going to sightseeing" she say as Sam waved okay.**

* * *

**Annapolis, Maryland**

**"Hey man I heard the old man is at it again" Robbie says as he greeted his big brother. Drew stepped aside letting him into the house shrugging" what can you do Mitcham is going to do what he wants but I had other plans. Anyway how was the wedding sorry I couldn't make it I hope that my gift was enough" he said.**

**As Robbie poured himself a drink" yeah man it was more then they expected they didn't think they would get a honeymoon. So they we're completely floored Rajesh said thank you by the way. And he took a job in dads engineering department and the old man gave them a company suite so it cuts cost for them" he said.**

** Smiling" That's great i'm just sorry that things are like that for them but i know he's happy. Does it make you want to get married" Drew asked, "HELL NO! Andy I just want to spoil my wild oats, drink and travel" the younger man responds.**

**Making Drew laugh "even now seeing your best friend as happy as he is" he asked his little brother. Still shaking his head "nah man i'm happy for him that he found a girl perfect for him but me not yet anyway or ever bro" Robbie says. **

**"Anyway you want a drink man" he asked getting up, yeah sure so i heard you are going off on another tour" Robbie asked. Passing him his drink and sat back down "Yeah i spoke to my Lieutenant so yeah i have to it's my duty" Drew said.**

**Sighing"Well you know mom and Hayden are not going to be to happy about that"Robbie says, i know but this is what i signed up for Bobby" he says. Nodding his head "Andy man i understand that you know thee old man never liked it anyway. He wanted to groom you for the business but you ran the first chance you got thanks by the way because now he's up my ass.**

**And i don't want it at all man but he won't quit" Robbie said when Drew's phone rang he got up to answer it. "Hello this is he hold on" he signaled his brother who nodded as Drew walked away to have his conversation. **

**That's when the doorbell rang Robbie answered and signed for it happy because he got his friends wedding pictures. Drew came back when he was looking it over only stopping when he saw her "Robbie what is this how do you know her" he said.**

**Pointing to his mystery girl "I don't she was with the maid of honor" he answered, "Do you know what her name is" Drew asked. Robbie shrugs "something with an S like SJ something i don't know" he said, putting his hands on his brother's shoulder "Think Bobbie it's important man" he says. Making a face "Sorry bro i don't know i could ask around for you" he said as Drew stared at picture of her and Emelda laughing and dancing.**

**She haunted his dreams for the last few weeks he even went back to the hotel she had already checked out. And the hotel wouldn't give out any information so but it was something about this girl his need to protect was strong and he felt pulled to her. From the moment he saw her whispering to himself " i will find her" he said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Port Charles**

**October 2007**

**She would watch the both of them and let them talk about their colossal secret what neither of them knew. Was she bugged both there apartments and she knew Jason would be a little more difficult. ****But with her know how she was able to pull it off successfully he was tight lipped but the nurse was so easy. And how they were so open behind her husbands back was so brazen that it irked her so much.**

**That this is the motherfucker that her friend gave her heart to and how he was so careless of her feelings. Like he didn't make claims to love her the nurse on the other hand her mouth couldn't hold water. But it wasn't so much her it was him because he was the one that added the next woman to the mix.**

**"Hey Sam since you left ungodly show can we go for a drive pick up Elle and go to the isle" Emelda asked. Groaning" Emy I have to find a job or else i have to get rid of the apartment" Sam says. Rolling her eyes"or you can use the money that papi and them have for until you figure out what you want to do.**

**Stop wasting your time on trivia bullshit you don't like doing Sammy your smart and you think on your feet you need something exciting. Or maybe just maybe you should work in the family business you know Kat and Chucky would love that.**

**Even though you don't love blowing shit up like they do but running the demolition place fits them" she replied. As Sam laughs" They do love it don't they that's what i want to do find something i love doing you know" Sam answers. Emy thought momentarily"I got it you can work with Melky, Fernando and them the run the recon crew like investigate things how about that" she says.**

**Looking over at her friend"I think that will work" Sam said with a smile, then call your god father Samantha. So now can we go pick up those other two whores come on please we need this you can get away from this hell hole"Emelda says. "I did that's it's where i found you and relief from my life and I got It" she replies with a wink. **

**She smiles " is that where I found you doing your walk of shame from" Emy says, no shame just liberation" Sam says. Opening her food then pushing it away when she got a whiff of it Emelda looked at her funny then smelling it.**

** " It's smells fine Sammy it's steak and eggs like you wanted"she responds watching her friend suspiciously. Making a faces "No thank you I suddenly don't feel so good" Sam says getting up. She was going to go to her room to lay down for a bit maybe she just needed to get away from Port Charles for a little while.**

**With her friend looking at her strangely then shrugging before then going to eat her food smelling it. " I'm eating your food I'm just letting you know" she shouted, have at it i'm going to lay down" she said closing the door. Not soon after that the doorbell rang as Emelda got up to get it opening the door "Can I help you with something" she says to Jason looking up at him. **

**"Who are you" he asked as she looked at him incredulously "you come here to ask me who I am last time I checked you rang my bell. So who the fuck are you since we asking question and shit" Emy says, look where's Sam" he said trying to come in. **

**When she put her hands on his chest pushing him back "Whoa there isn't a Sam here okay so you can go bye, bye" she says. Closing the door behind her and locking it as he knocked again while she ****ignored him continuing to eat her food. Then getting annoyed snatching the door open" Look I told you there is no Sam here the prior occupant left. **

**This is my place now so I would appreciate if you fuck off goodbye now aqueroso" Emy says closing the door. That's when Jason pulled out his phone" Spinelli find Sam and find out who has her apartment now" he says. Not knowing she heard him" Hey primo we are taking a trip to the Isle. But first we are driving to pick up Nena cover our tracks love you too cuidese" she said.**

**Just as Sam emerged from the room" who was that at the door" she asked. "Oh your ex paramour I told him you don't live here anymore now have you considered what I asked" Emelda says. Wiggling her eyebrows "Yes after I made nicey, nice with the sainted one" Sam said, trust me Sammy it will go over well.**

**That's why he showed up here probably to blow smoke up your ass for not staying away. And apologizing to her he thinks your up to something we knew he would though. Because he is that predictable and after talking to mami but not involving you. She got me to thinking that the nurse isn't the problem he is so I decide to make some problems for him.**

**Now this will all happen while we are away on our trip to soak up some sun. And meet some new bedfellows for you and I"she says, shaking her head" what did you do Emy" she says. "Muahhh I do nothing she is going to tell on her own for Port Charles to hear"she answers with a shrug.**

**Making Sam laugh linking arms with her "let's go and pack and get you out of here shall we. We will stop and see your mom and sisters then take off" Emelda said with a grin, Sam smiled she couldn't help it being around. People who knew the real her was refreshing not having to be or act a certain way.**

**"Okay let's go don't you have to pack as well" Sam asked, Sammy I'm already packed I didn't take my stuff out my suitcase yet" she replies. As Sam shook her head as they left to go and pack her suit case for their adventure. When Sam ran to the bathroom with Emy going after holding her hair back.**

**Looking on"Geeze Sammy is that the Mexican we had last night because this isn't going to help our trip. If your not feeling good we should take you to the hospital just to make sure you're okay" she said. " No it's not necessary it's nothing ginger ale and crackers can't cure" Sam says wiping her mouth.**

**Then going to pack her stuff as Emelda watched her inquisitively before getting herself ready. Before they got on the road heading to her mom's house first "helloo anyone home" she says opening the door. "IN HERE" Alexis shouted as Sam and Emy came in behind her closing the door. "Hey mom I'm just heading out of town for a little while and I wanted to let you know not to worry" Sam said.**

**"I Just heard from the studio you broke contract with Everyday Heroes" her mother says, yes I did but don't worry I own it now" she replied with a shrug. That's when she noticed the other young woman "Oh Mom this is my friend Emelda" she says. "God sister Sammy" Emy says, yeah what she said" Sam said shaking her head. As Emelda smiled "Nice to meet you Emelda, Alexis Davis and where are you heading off to"her mother says.**

**Before she could answer her sister came in with Viola "Mom where home, Hi Sam" they said simultaneously. Both of them watching Emy who waved Molly Kristina this is my friend Emelda, Emy my little sisters" Sam replies. "Oh my god Sammy the little one looks like you when we were kids" Emelda said. When Sam hit her shaking her head "OOooo they are both very pretty girls i'm going to wait outside and call them again. Bye nice meeting you all " she says rushing out knowing she spoke to quickly.**

**As Alexis watched her "so you've now her since you guys where kids" she asked, anyway I'm you don't have to worry I will call and check in on you guys"Sam says. Hugging her mom then going to hug the girls "Where are you going you just got back" Krissy asked. I'm taking a little trip figure out what I want to do with my life" she responds.**

**"How long are you going to be gone" Molly asked, I don't know a week or two maybe I have to see" she answers. "Promise you will be back for Nikolas's party" Kristina says hugging her older sister. "I won't make any promise but I will call you okay but like I told mom I will call you guys alright" Sam said leaving. Watching her oldest daughter she knew Sam since they were kids and it made her realize she knows very little about her eldest.**

**And it was time she changed that and soon she was going to ask more questions about Sam the little Sam did tell her she was hurt by. When Sam got in the car to Emy making a face "my bad Sammy it's just she looked so much like you did it kind of threw me" she says. **

**Shaking her head "Don't worry about it last thing I need is her asking questions. Hey do you think B would be interested in meeting me" Sam said.**

**Emelda looked at her "I don't know one step at a time Sammy get yourself together first" she replied with a long sigh. Closing her eyes and "sigh I can't hide from the truth anymore can I" she says, you never should have but get it nobody faults you for it. **

**Not even the psychos who likes to blow shit up but we are supposed to be relishing in the good. Sam not reliving the shitty past so let's go get whore 1 and whore 2 shall we" Emy says making Sam smile. As she drove away**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Stopping to pick up Ramona first then heading to Elle's place "she's still not answering the phone like what the fuck" Emelda says. Mona rolled her eyes" to be fair last time i spoke to her was yesterday an she had a 14 hour shift maybe she's asleep" she said with a shrug.**

** "Well we can wake this bitch up it's not like I don't have the keys to her place" Emy says. As Sam laughs" You know she gave you those keys for emergencies right" she says, her head jerked and looked at them indifferent.**

**"This is an emergency I can't get in contact with my sister and I'm worried" she countered as they pulled up to the building. Sam covered her face and sighs as Ramona just shook her head "are you bitches coming or not" she said. Both woman shrugged then going after her "You know this is a mistake right" Sam says, I know but we have to save her from herself" Ramy answered.**

**While they made their way to the building" Emy did you speak to her about this" Sam asked, yes I did yesterday Sam before I brought it up to you" she responds. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow "and what did she say" Mona asked, she said she was game do you think I would just ascend on her doorstep unannounced" Emelda says.**

**Making their way to the elevator when Sam kept calling Elle's phone"shit she can't be that dead to the world"she says. Crossing her arms "Well here's a thought she could be with captain thunder cock" Ramona said shrugging her shoulders. Groaning "that would be stupid I told bitch we were coming" Emy says as the elevator stops. "I still can't believe she calls him that" Sam says as Mona laughs "it's fit him" she said.**

**When they got to the apartment the music was blasting "This is why the bitch don't hear us" Emelda says opening the door. Then turning to the living room only to stop with all three women's mouth dropping Mona covered Sam and Emelda's eyes. "Heyyyy Nena umm going to give you an hour or two call us" she says, fuck that i'm going to lay down we just drove five and half hours continue" Emy says.**

**As they backed up pulling Sam and Mona with her to the back of the apartment until they were out of sight. Shaking her head "you were right Mona I didn't think of that I just saw apart of my sister I never wanted to see" she said shaking. **

**"Why are we staying here knowing they are having sex in the next room she seems the least bet frazzled" Sam says. Both Mona and Emy shook their head "Do you know how many times we walked in on them now obviously we never walked in on them. **

**At that part with bitch spread eagle so it's nothing Sam everyone has caught them somewhere or another. Because they literally fuck everywhere and they can't keep their hands off of each other it's par for the course" Ramona said. "Look Sammy we know mama but this is Elena" Emelda said closing the door dropping her purse on the floor. Then laying on the bed with Mona plopping down next to her turning on the tv making Sam laugh.**

**Then Emy starts to laugh "Remember that time your dad caught them in the laundry room at the house and he goes Que carajo chucha Madre I have never seen a man his size jump so far back its' hilarious" she says. As Mona started laughing "No my favorite was when your mother caught them she was just like Que mierda Nena there are children here upstairs. So Sammy Welcome back to the fold you get to see your god sister spread eagle.**

**She normally would have tried to cover up but when you get caught as many times as they have. You grow a not giving a fuck so you proceed in what your doing she'll will apologize to you but not the rest of us" she said. "Geeze it's that many times what the fuck but I guess I'm happy for her she deserves to be happy" Sam says. "It doesn't make her less pessimistic Samantha" Emy says.**

**As the watched tv with all of them falling asleep one by one until someone tapped Sam waking her. " Hey Sammy let's talk leave these bitches" Elle said with a nod helping her friend up and leaving the room quietly. "Sorry about earlier I told Emy to call first" Sam says Elle shrugs, "please your family so how are we doing. With everything your Jason and Elizabeth situation" she says wrapping her arm around Sam.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Drew's penthouse**

**They we're there for his send off he deployed in the morning his father was livid. He tried several times to talk him out of it but Drew would have none of it. And he wanted to then there was her she haunted his dreams with the picture his brother gave him.**

**He tried to find her relentlessly for the last few weeks since she left. Still haven't found anything he knew he should left it alone but he couldn't. Her passion and drive for life pulled him the way she felt when he was with her. Was like nothing he ever felt and the fact that she didn't want to know any names through him.**

**Because after spending time with her he wanted to know her name and all. But all he knew was she was from New York that was it and that wasn't narrowing it done for him either. There were literally millions of people in New York city alone and the whole state was a needle in a haystack.**

**One thing for sure was he knew that they met by chance and to top it of his father kept. Pushing these women that he shared no interest with but with her he did she loved being on the water. And she knew the stars she lit up like a kid when he showed her the view.**

**" Oh Andy look it's your supposed best friend he finally got his face out of that girls bush to come send you off" Duane sniped. Rolling his eyes" Well at least I don't have to pay for it she gives it willingly" Curtis says sarcastically. As he gives Drew a dap"when are you going to let it go D she wasn't for you" Matthew said.**

**Making Curtis laugh"he broke guy code man I saw her first" he says bitterly. He smiles putting his hand on Duane shoulder" you may have saw her first but she was checking for me but it's okay man there's millions of girls that you could pay" Curtis says laughing. When he slaps his hands away he was like Drew's older cousins his father and Drew's grew up together.**

**Bobby laughs as does everyone else" Oh come on D you still can't be bitter about that man"he says. Shaking his head" she was a prime piece of ass" Duane answers when Curtis face turned serious. " You better be real careful what you say next D because that's my lady"he says glaring at him.**

**It was no secret among the group that he often paid for escorts because most women found him insufferable. And an arrogant jerk and those that didn't he used for sex and discarded them. After accusing them of trying to use him to get rich but as he got older woman looked at him less.**

**Because his reputation proceeds him so it makes a difficult for him to meet anyone willing to date him. He glared at Curtis" alright, alright boys to your corners easy" Drew says standing between the men. He knew how his cousin got he was really insecure and very competitive especially when it came to women.**

**"I'm cool Drew I'm having a really good day man oh and Drew her best friend is in town she is right up your alley" Curtis replies with a grin as he winked at Duane. As he grabs a beer from the cooler"nah man I have one in mind" Drew replies with a grin of his own.**

**Still remembering that night" hey bro any leads on your mystery girl" Bobby asked, No man it's like she disappeared man" he responds. "Well what she loo like I can look her up for you" his best friend asked, as Drew looked around for the picture. **

**When Duane looks down his eyes looked in shock then spilling his beer on it just as Drew came his direction. "Oh shit Andy was this it fuck man I'm sorry" he responded to Drew's aggravation. "FUCK this was the only one I had man damn hey Bobby do you think you can get me another one" Drew said.**

**"I can ask Rajesh if you want"he says no one saw the panic in Duane's eyes, what's so important about this chick. Drew you have women lined up let it go she was just a piece of ass man. And that's why you won't get up with Hanna which is perfect for you" Duane says hoping to deter.**

**His cousin from looking for this girl he needed him to let it go and fast. No one could ever find out Drew especially because he looked up to him he had his faults but he was a decent guy. If anyone ever found out they would hate him and he couldn't live with that.**

**"It's not like that man this is different when you connect with someone" Drew said. Shaking his head" Drew you talking to the wrong one he never connected with anyone like that" Curtis says. Trying to make out the girls face out on the picture but little did either of them know fate would have it.**

* * *

**Elena's apartment**

**When Sam heard something"wait he still here" she asked, Elle looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes but he's getting dress his best friend is deploying and they are sending him off. Which you so need to meet since your into blondes with sparkling blue eyes this one is fine and so you" Elle said.**

**It made her remember that night he made her realize that she was worth it. But she wasn't ready for what he had she knew in the way he held her and made love to her. If she hadn't gotten out of there so soon he would have asked her to stay. And she probably would and would destroy it like she always did.**

**Not to mention she wasn't in the head space right now she needs to focus on herself and getting her life together. Nodding her head" No thank you Elle I need to focus on me right now after what happened with Jason I need to switch gears" Sam replies.**

**"Shit you are switching gears ma you switching from a 4.5 to a 6 because he fine" her friend insists. " Whose fine" the asked coming into the room fixing his belt buckle as her friends face lit up. "You papi" Elle says as he kisses her on the lips while he whispers against her lips" Damn baby" Curtis says.**

**As she pushes him away"Curtis this is my best friend Sam, Sammy this is Curtis" she says introducing them. Making Sam nod her head hesitantly as she shook his hand as Elle chuckled. "Okay let's address the elephant in the room she seen your dick and this is uncomfortable for her. **

**And Sammy I'm sorry mama" Elena says as both Curtis and Sam Looked at her like she was crazy. " Sam it's nice to meet you I'm sorry about everything her mouth included" Curtis says. " Oh please I have pictures with her and I we seen each other naked we grew up together" she says to him.**

**" I get that babe but I'm sure y'all wasn't watching each other be intimate" he says. Making Sam shake her head"he is telling the truth Elle I have see more of you today then I ever had in our 27 years of friendship but it's fine. Let's not dwell on it please since I hear it's a regular occurrence for you two nice meeting you Curtis.**

**Next time I hope your wearing more clothes Sam says with a grin. Winking at her best friend"Likewise and I will it was nice meeting you Sam you girls have fun you missy behave yourself self. I don't want to have to spank you when you get back" he says giving her one last kiss.**

**"I can't make any promises but I will try"Elle says watching him as he leave. As Sam slapped her arm breaking her from her thoughts" bye Captain"Emy says as her and Mona came out the room. Just as he was leaving Elle just shook her head at her sister Mona chuckled standing up with her arms across her chest.**

**Rolling her eyes"Cono ****siéntate**** Ramona we weren't on the couch we were every but the couch and it's new. Because when you came in we were on the fucking coffee table" Elena said. " Oh that means you got rid of you cum stained old couch" Emy says making Sam and Ramy laugh. ****Flipping her sister the middle finger who just laugh" No stupid bitch there were never stains in my couch EVER OYETE" Elena says.**

**Lightly shoving her sister "Okay enough about you fucking him on the coffee when you knew we were coming" Ramona said. Shaking her finger "No, No, No, No y'all didn't say y'all would be early" she insisted, as both Sam and Emelda rolled their eyes. "shit bitch we didn't know we would get here early either" Emy said. "Exactly! we thought we would have been at least 6 hours but you did take advantage that we fell asleep Elle. **

**Because we got here two hours ago and you woke me up 20 minutes ago" Sam says, mocking her friend " Okay fine I did alright but you hoes was sleeping" she answers. When Mona busted out laughing as she shook her head "Cono Elle you are addicted to the D say it with me. My name is Elena Nicole and I am addicted to the D" she said, with a smile I not addicted but the man is amazing.**

**Not like the rest I have sampled before" she responds as everyone else laughed Sam smiled "wait after I asked this. We can end this conversation of your sexual escapades I have one question for you why the washing my machine" Sam asked. Which only made her friend laugh covering her face " okay because the spin cycle elevates the ahuh moment explosive" Elle said. **

**"Shit bitch can we go now go get dress we can have this conversation when we get on the plane" Emy said. As Mona nodded "yes we can talk how all of us are maldita frekas" she says as Elle got up "I will go get dressed my bags are in the closet by the door" she said. Not soon after they were on the road ready to go "Eww nena what is all this we going to the Isle"Mona said.**

**Rolling her eyes "That's the bathing suit he thinks I will be wearing but I won't he came while I was packing. And let's just say that is what sparked the marathon he brought those when we went to Cancun. Because he didn't want other men seeing my ass that his whatever my bathing suits is in the small pocket. I made him believe I wasn't taking it while he was taking a shower I put it back in the suitcase" Elle answered.**

**"Why" her sister ask, because it's a small price to pay to get what I want from him and to make him think I would listen. While keeping the peace and do what I want anyway he's never been to the Isle and y'all already know it's private Island" she replied with shrug. **

**Crossing her legs and shook her head "the shit you do to get dick down manita" Ramona says. "Well you know while your vibrator keeps you happy my dick makes me happy and he comes with a boca that does amazing things" she says shivering.**

**As Sam and Emy watched them go back and forth putting the plate of food and half glass of whiskey in front of Sam. Her head jerked pushing the food"I don't feel good" she says getting up and going to the bathroom. Something about this didn't seem right she had a hunch but she didn't think Sam was ready to hear it either.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

** Kelly's Diner**

**Lucky sat in the dinner with Jake on his lap and Cameron sitting next to him with Elizabeth sitting across from him. Happy to be out with his family Lulu and Spinelli sat at another table when Maxie came in. "Hey Georgie this came for you" she says as Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Maxie who scoffed. When a girl came in playing the radio when someone requested the Isley brothers.**

Busted

Its 2 o' damn clock in the morning Where you been?  
(Baby didn't you get my 2-way  
I was with my girlfriend)  
You a lie  
I called Kiesha and Tanya and they were both at home  
(But I didn't say them though)  
Well they the only friends I know  
Girl you better  
(Wait before you get all upset here's the truth)  
Talk to me  
(I was with my girl when she had some bad news)  
Yeah  
(Her man cheated  
Had her upset and confused)  
But baby what's that got to do  
With you coming in at two  
(I'm telling you  
Now she was so upset she asked me to stay with her)  
Well why didn't your ass just pick up the phone and call me  
(I was gonna do that but it slipped my mind I'm sorry)  
(But I'm telling you the truth)  
Yeah, well I got something for you  
Tell me what's her name?  
(Sharen)  
Where she live?  
(Uuummm...)  
Her man's name?  
(Billy)  
She got kids?  
(I think 1 or 2)  
She got kids?  
(Baby yes, no)  
Here's 1 thing I got to know  
How the hell is she your friend if you don't know if she got kids

Go upstairs (Busted)  
Pack your bags (Cause you busted)  
While you at it (Busted)  
Call a cab (Cause you busted)  
It's obvious (Busted)  
You played around (Cause you busted)  
Go upstairs and get your shit  
And get the fuck up out of here now

Ain't nothing to talk about  
(I can explain everything)  
Right now I want you out this house  
(Baby please one more chance  
Let me tell you where I've been)  
Well quit wasting my time  
And say what's on your mind  
(Fine  
Me and some girlfriends we went dancing me Shaniqua, Shaquan, and Robin)  
Well if ya'll were going shopping  
Why didn't you just check in  
(I was but then I thought  
My cellular was off)  
Now earlier (hmmm) you said dancing (uhhh)  
But when I just asked (hmmm) you said shopping (uhhh)  
Tell me which one you were doing  
(Oh baby I must be confused)  
Yeah right you real confused  
Tell me where you been?  
(Dancing)  
Dancing where?  
(Uuummm...)  
The name of the club?  
(Kisses)  
What time it is?  
(I think one or two)  
What time it is?  
(Three, four)  
Here's one thing I got to know  
At first you say dancing  
But now you say shopping

oohhhhh...  
(Why you don't believe I don't understand it)  
Trying to slick a can of oil who you think you fooling  
Now get on out my face (Baby)  
Before I catch another case (Baby)

Go upstairs {Busted}  
Pack your bags (I don't wanna)  
While you at it {Busted}  
Call a cab (A cab for what)  
Its obvious {Busted}  
You played around (No I'm not)  
Go upstairs and get your shit (No)  
And get the fuck up out of here now

Noooo. You guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty  
(Ohhhh now wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute)  
Go upstairs and get your shit  
And get the fuck up out of here now

\- Tell me, where am I suppose to go from here

\- Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn

**When in the middle of the song it played Elizabeth telling Emily that Jason is Jake's father and that Lucky could never find out. Meanwhile across town someone sat behind their computer laughing waiting for everything to hit the fan. Lulu and Spinelli looked over at Lucky who's smile faded "Well I guess the saint isn't a saint after all she got knocked up by mobster incorporated. **

**But me and Sam are the sluts and horrible people while she pretended her baby was Lucky's" Maxie said. As Georgie bumped her as everyone in the dinner watched the young couple Mike went to call Sonny. It was heard all over town on the radio to all those that were listening she watched as Lucky turned and looked at his wife putting the baby in his stroller. "Lucky I could explain" was all she got out when Carly charged in "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she shouted.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so I wanted the last chapter to set the tone for the story and to some what make sense of Sam's action with Jake and Elizabeth. There will be no Liz bashing we just need to get over this Jake nonsense but alot of things will come out about Sam's life._

_Sidenote: The girls I wanted it to be comical because as a woman we all know guys have Nick names amongst your friend group before his actual name comes into play. Hence why they called Curtis captain now there will be new players but I decided to do this one differently than my others. __There will be alot of mayhem that's going to come into play so I hope you all enjoy the ride._

_I have gotten a jumpstart on writing this one and a few others as well and a couple of new ones as well so hope you guys love it. Thanks for the interest in this story I appreciate it as always hope you like it._

**Drew's penthouse**

**There was a knock on the door as the party went on Drew went to answer the door. "Mom, Dad I didn't expect you to come" he says moving out of the way and letting them in. His mother sighs"How could I not see my son off but it's a little harder for your sister.**

**Because she's afraid of losing her big brother so she is not coming" Sophie says. As her husband grumbled"I don't blame her this stupid" he says bitterly as Drew shook his head. Just as he was going to close the door his buddy Anthony came in he was shipping off with him.**

**He, Matthew, Curtis, Anthony and Spencer have known each other since junior high. Curtis was there on a scholarship and was picked to go to the same high school. Even though he wasn't from the same world as them he grew up on the other side of town. But he was a good dude he busted his ass for everything he had.**

**Drew was more humbled then Matt or Spencer was they used wealth to get their way. Spencer was the youngest of his family his parents were an old money family his eldest brother Connor was friends with Duane. Before he and three of their other friends died in a car crash 13 years ago.**

**It still shook his cousin at his core no one knew what happened that night it wasn't talked about all especially Duane. Matt on the other hand was an only child and his family was an oil family that came up from Texas. But his father was determined to make a name for himself outside his family he had one of the largest architect firms in the country.**

**Anthony was the son of his father's second in command he and Drew practically were. Attached at the hip they both wanted out of their fathers thumb and make it on their own. With domineering overbearing fathers who were use to getting their way. He and Curtis had a rough start being that they were both competitive athletes and both African American.**

**They bumped heads alot so when Anthony decided to serve in the navy. The found a mutual respect for each other they often times they were at odds over social issues**

**With a nod" I understand I will call her before I go to bed tonight but I'm happy you guys could make it"Drew responded. His mother hugs him as his father crosses his arms stubbornly he still was upset. Cupping his face" I love you my sweet boy don't you ever forget that you hear me. Now I want you to come back to me full and whole Andrew Mitcham Cain" she says kissing him on the cheek.**

**Holding him tight" I love you too mom and I will be back I promise" he says hugging her as he father watched on stubbornly. "Oh come on old man your son is going to war gosh Andy your my hero" Bobby said with a grin. **

**As he patted his brother and father on there backs "Yeah man you be safe brother" Curtis says giving his friend a five. That is when everyone came to wish him well as Spencer made Mr. and Mrs. a plate "Hey bring my car around then you can go home bye" he says hanging up the phone.**

**Getting on the elevator he needed to get a start on this and fast this was one thing he didn't need coming out ever. Then making another call"Hey i need a favor and i will pay you alot of money to do me that favor.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Baltimore**

**The door was unlocked as he walked through the apartment looking through things seeing the young couple so in love. Made him boil on the inside when he saw the wedding photo laying it flat down so he kept checking hoping to find the book fast. **

**"Yes bingo this is it he says flipping through the book looking down at the picture then tearing her face out of it. Then he put it back and making sure there was no more pictures of her in the book when he heard the door beep.**

**He stuck it in his pocket then tried to hide just then Ivelisse stopped when she saw him her eyes went wide. She froze in her place so did he staring at her and the fear in her eyes that's when she turned and started to run. With him going after and yanking her by her hair "I don't want to hurt you but your going to turn and pretend you never saw me" he says.**

**Then shoved her into the wall knocking her unconscious then taking off out of the apartment and the building. Getting his car and taking off the mask sighing with relief then driving off not too soon after. Rajesh came home to find his place crawling with police and his wife with an ice pack on her face. "Ivy what happened" he says rushing over to her side, "sir your wife is fine she has a minor concussion and the side of her face is swollen.**

**Is all that is wrong the in pack should relieve some of the swelling" the Emt says leaving as he looked at his wife. "I was coming in from my shift at the hospital I had just got off the phone with Emelda they took Sammy out the country. And we bullshitted for a few minutes but they were getting ready too land so we hung up I told her have fun for me. **

**Then i put my phone in my purse and I opened the door like regular the light went on I hung up my jacket. And when I came in the living room i saw this guy standing there he had on all black he had to be like Bobby height.**

** Babe I like froze then i turn to run away and he came after me and as I ran away he grab my hair. Then he told me that he didn't want to hurt me that I would pretend that I never saw him then he shoved me into the wall.**

**I blacked out and when i came to I called the cops and then I called you but it went straight to voicemail. Then i realized you were probably on the train because i had the car so I waited for the police to come" Ivelisse said. "Ma'am do you know anyone who would want to hurt either of you" the officer says. "No" they both said simultaneously as Raj rubbed his face he was pissed " I know dis you betta find this mudda cunt before I find he ass" he said.**

**"I Look sir you need to calm down I understand that you are angry but let us handle it" the officer says. "Bwoy you telling me to calm down when some man broke into private company apartment suites. And attack my wife and you want me to calm down bwoy you real fucking mad" Raj said. When she grabbed his hand "babe stop it's not his fault he is just doing his job look at me i'm okay it could have been worse the security already called Mr. Cain" she says.**

**Twenty minutes later Mitcham, Drew and Bobby came in "Hey Raj what happen man" he says rushing to his friends. As his father and brother went and talk to the police "somebody broke in brother which don't make no sense to me man. We don't bother nobody" he answered pulling his friend away "do you think her old man set that up to scare her enough to leave you" he asked. **

**"That man will hurt me before he let anyone put a hand on her man and don't think he will take it that far man. This person knew it was her not me" Rajesh says as Bobby shook his head this is private apartments. "It has to be somebody that knows who you two are Raj is anything missing" Bobby said. Shaking his head "No man nothing that we can see look man we can't stay here bro" his friends says.**

**With a sigh "Then you guys can stay at my house man it's the least I can do" Bobby says, nah bro I really do thank you and Emy for everything. But we are going to go stay at my aunts house for now and figure out the rest in the morning I do appreciate it" Raj said. That is when Mitcham came over "Rajesh is Ivelisse okay son" he said putting his hand on the young man shoulder.**

**"Physically yes but she's shook up we do appreciate your kindness sir but we can't stay here anymore" Rajesh said. "NO son you listen to me now I take care of my own and you are family son so don't worry about anything you can stay the night. At ours and we will figure the rest out in the morning and I will find out who did this you have my word" the older man insisted.**

**Bobby looked at his father "Pop he's going to his aunts she's in trinidad and they are going to stay there for now" he says. "I will not take no for an answer the whole point of you kids moving into the company apartments was so you could save money. You guys just got married and you should be saving I understand son that your are a man and you want to take care of your family.**

**And I respect that but this isn't charity you and Bobby have been friends since preschool and your the one friend of his I respect. Because you are a stand up young man Rajesh and this will never happen to you two again you have my word. Now give me a chance to make this right for you and your wife I remember my days with Sophie.**

**Before I got my company of the ground we had a little apartment in the middle of town because I wanted to do it by myself so we stayed in that crummy apartment. It wasn't until we were robbed at gunpoint. And the man stole Sophie's wedding ring I had saved up for almost a year to buy that ring. I was so furious but more furious at myself because people wanted to help me but I refused and that is why it happened. **

**I respect what why you want to do this more then you know but take the help son you have friends lining up to help you. Let them alright don't let pride make your wife be fearful" the older man finishes. Raj looked at the Cain's then his wife who shrugged he shook his head "Only a few days" he said. Making Bobby and Mitcham smile then shook his hand as he pulled his wife close to him.**

* * *

**Somewhere off the Atlantic Ocean**

**"Wow this place looks Amazing did you guys ad to the house" Sam says in amazement, yeah they added several houses" Emy says. "Well it's fully stocked as always so we have food and booze and that is all we really need" Ramona said. As Sam looked at her friends then the boats that were tied outside and smiled. "First to go around the Isle and back has to catch dinner" she says.**

**Making them all look at each other then take off outside leaving their phones inside away from the outside world. As they ran to the speed boats all getting into their favorite ones just like they did as kids. This was Sam's happy place here with her family and the people she knew would be accepted.**

_Flashback_

_"I can't, can't Titi I can't" she cried _

_Trying to calm herself as everyone sat in shock "shush my mi amor I will make everything okay i will be here every step of the well. I promise you this will never happen again okay my girl" the woman said rocking the girl in her arms. _

_Her face was cold everyone knew when she would strike there would be hell to pay no ever touches her girls and gets away with it. Meanwhile the young woman stood boiling "I GOT GET THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW" she says. _

_Taking off as the woman nodded for someone to go after her "Hey, hey , hey honey listen to me one step at a time. We have a plan let's work the plan okay" he says, she was shaking she was so angry "Im going to fucking kill someone SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE. A VERY PAINFUL DEATH AND WHATEVER ELSE I CAN COME UP WITH I WILL DO AND WHEN WE FIND THAT OTHER MOTHERFUCKER._

_HE IS AS GOOD AS DEAD YOU ME I WILL GO TO JAIL I DO NOT CARE NOW I NEED TO BREATH" she says walking away. Throwing his head back he knew if they did hurry it was going to explode "_Kanojo wa okotte irunode, watashi to kanojo wa tadashīdesu darekaga shinu tsumoridesu" ( she's angry huh so am I and she is right someone is going to die) he said. Looking over at him "I know brother, I know" the man says as they went back inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Port Charles**

**Lana sat playing the radio" Hey back off Carly"Lucky says standing in front of Elizabeth, your going to pay for keeping Jason son away from him. Watch I'm going to make sure you and this junkie don't raise his son" Carly spat angrily. "Who are you calling a junkie how many times were you in the facilities because you supposed lost your mind.**

**Or let's talk about what you did to AJ so you should be the very last person threatening anyone" he spat back. As Lana looked on laughing to herself that's when Elizabeth's hand swung. Slapping Carly across the face" you will never take my son from me" she says.**

**Maxie's eyes went wide" Oh wow I didn't see that come this is getting good" She says. When Carly lunged forward as Lucky guard Elizabeth just as Jason grabbed Carly. "What the Hell is going on" he says as Carly struggled against Jason. Pulling away from him" how could you have her give your son to him Jason" she says.**

**Jason stood shocked"What are you talking about" he says trying to save. "EVERYONE KNOWS JAKE IS YOUR SON IT WAS ALL OVER THE RADIO I LOOK UP AND THERE THIS BITCH WAS. AND HIM WITH YOUR SON IN HIS ARMS PLAYING FAMILY" she says.**

**With Jason's face never changing as Lucky glared at "He isn't my son he's Lucky's son and your going to leave them alone Carly" he responded. "We all heard it Jason she told Emily that Jake was yours under no certain terms" Carly says, you heard it wrong" Jason said.**

**"No, No, No, I don't think we did she did say in her saintly way that her son was yours and that Lucky could never know" Maxie replies. When Jason glares at her Georgie bumps her sister again to stay out of it"What I was just telling him what we all heard Georgie. It's not like she isn't above lying she does it alot better then all of us. **

**But she just adds the tears for dramatic effect and everyone buys it that's probably why Sam dumped him" she says. That's when it hit Lucky" it's not true Lucky Jake is your son"Elizabeth murmured, that's why Sam was angry wasn't it she found out the truth and you threatened her isn't" Lucky said.**

**All Jason could do was stare when he looked at Elizabeth"I have to get the boys out of here" she says. Not knowing Georgie already moved Cameron while the other waitress had him distracted. Jason was all but boiling inside he was going to have a little talk with her he told her what would happen.**

**If she pushed him she would pay for what she did that's why she was playing nice with Elizabeth. To get her to let her guard down as she went to grab Lucky he pulled away. "You know it was a hard pill to swallow that you slept with him but I forgave you.**

**Because I did you wrong when I slept with Maxie but you let me jump through hoops trying to prove myself to you. All the while you were taking me for a sucker had you told me the truth from the beginning maybe we could have a chance but we can't now. I would have done anything for you because I loved you Elizabeth and I'm not perfect.**

**And I never expected you to be but I did expect you to be honest with me because this is about our family. I will continue to be there for the boys but you and I are over. You stay away from my family I won't let you hurt them because that's all you ever do is hurt the ones you supposedly love.**

**Nobody is safe around you and the innocent people are always the ones to get hurt because off you. Will take the boys to Audrey's " Lucky said picking up Cam up nobody saw Lana slip out the diner.**

** Taking out her phone out the cats out the bag the dog will come looking" Lana said with a smirk as she walked away. Jason was boiling inside as he storms out when Carly grabbed him "You knew already didn't you" she says.**

**"Carly leave it alone LEAVE ELIZABETH ALONE DROP IT " he says then leaving getting into his car and sped off. As Elizabeth sat shocked by what happened Carly looked at her "This isn't over" she says leaving. **

**When Spinelli saw Jason storm out he knew where he was heading and he was sadden by what was about to happen. Meanwhile Jason headed over to the one person that he knew would do this but he didn't think she would push it.**

**Parking his car and heading towards the building when his phone rang "Yeah Spinelli what when was this alright. I know Spinelli find out how she did it and fast here's what I want you do leak it to the press that she hired those guys in the Park" he said.**

** Hanging up the phone that's when he was hit over the head then they stuck something in his neck. "Not this time asshole you have to go through me. Hey manito get that bitch Spinelli and stop him" they said leaving him there.**

**As for Spinelli he said his goodbyes to Lulu to go back to the penthouse to do what Jason asked. Even though he felt bad he didn't want to piss him off either when he ran into someone. Looking up"Dude you almost made me drop my baby" he says. But the man never said anything he just stared at him when someone stuck him with something in his shoulder.**

**What the was all he got out as they caught then sat him inside his car and left him. "He go sleepy nigh, night, night" they says with a smile as the other shook their head and got into the car driving away.**

* * *

**Somewhere in off the Atlantic ocean**

**After going around the island Emy came in first Sam came in second it was a tie between Elle and Ramy. As they parked the speed boats at the docks then tying them down "That was fun so what's next" Sam says. **

**"Oh we can make something to eat then go to the mainland and go dancing"Ramy said. "Oooh I likes I have just the outfit" Emy says, as do I but Ramy we have to catch dinner that was the best right" Elle says.**

**Making her head jerk"shit bitch there is dinner in the fridge I called Rolly and told him to take out the fish" she says. Just as the girls laughed with Elle agreeing" technically it is dinner that was caught just not by us" she said.**

**Shaking her head No "absolutely not the deal was the loser that's you two catch dinner" she says with a shrug. As Ramy groaned" no i just got my nails done I can't look how pretty they look" she says. Meanwhile Elle was half out the back door"I don't have the patience for you whiners"she said grabbing the harpoon.**

**Just as her phone started going off with her sister looking at it with a smile then answered it. "Hello captain what's going on miss you ass already it hasn't even been 6 hours yet. And y'all going through withdrawals already. Wait what is she okay i was just talking not to long ago what happened" Emy said.**

**With her smile fading listening to him as the girls watched her when her sister stood next to her. " Why would they break into their apartment they don't have anything. I mean what did they take nothing right Ughhh" she says. When Elena took the phone" Hey pa what's up are you serious those kids don't have nothing.**

**As long they are okay that's what's important no we just got here we are settling in and going to make some food then we are going out. Yes I am aww thanks pa how was the send off" she laugh, " ummm I will call you back bye freko" Elle says hanging up the phone. " What happened" both Sam and Ramona asked at the same time. "Emy friend got robbed but as they can tell nothing was taken Ivy is just a little shaken up the right side of her face is swollen.**

**From being shoved into a wall but she's says she's okay if you want to make yourself feel better Emy call her. And check in make sure she's alright and make sure it doesn't get back to her parents" Elle says. Just as Emy picked up her phone that's when she saw she had miss calls that made her smile. "Your right Nena I will be back" she says walking away and going into the living room.**

**They all stood there when Sam spoke" Are you going to catch dinner or what because the face you had when you snatched up that harpoon was hilarious" she says laughing. That's when Ramy started laughing as well" Right like she was going to kill some shit" she said making all them laugh even harder.**

**"No lie I felt like Tio Cesar the last time we was all here and he grabs it like I did this when I was a boy. Taking his shirt off and Titi Xelia got all hot box egging him on and he goes and kills some shit this big ass fish. As was like what mudda fuckers" Elena says laughing.**

**Mona smiled"that's was hilarious because he just knew he was the shit and Titi was hot boxing it. I remember Roro was like oh shit I'm going to have a little brother or sister" Ramy says laughing. **

**While Sam's smile fade she knew the last time they were all there she missed because Michael was missing they were looking for him and Jason needed her. She wanted to introduce him to them but he couldn't leave so she didn't either. I'm sorry i missed it I should have been here my family needed me"Sam says.**

**Sam nobody was mad at you least of all my parents you were living your life and not dwelling on the past. You were happy from what you told mami" Elle says, I was but we all know how that turned out. Anyway I asked Emy this on the drive and I have been thinking about it for the last couple of months now.**

**But I didn't know how to bring up that subject to mami or anyone else but do you think B would see me or talk to me. If not I understand you know I wasn't there you know" Sam says with Mona and Elle looking at each other. " Are you serious or are trying to talk yourself out of it already Sammy" Mona says, as Sam runs her hand over her face with a sigh' I don't know Mona" she answered.**

**Sitting next to her friend" Sammy nobody is mad at you they don't blame you either ma so you have nothing to be ashamed of" Elena says. " I'M MAD AT ME ELLE BECAUSE I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT AND I DIDN'T THEN I DISAPPEARED LIKE HE DID WHO DOES THAT. ITS PROBABLY WHY I " was all Sam got out, okay so we're doing this okay I can't stress to you enough Samantha.**

**That nobody and I mean nobody in our entire family is mad at you And Yes there are alot of angry people. But none of that anger is towards you babe Mona talk some sense into her while I go catch dinner. With your boujie ass I got my nails did"Elle says leaving the house as Ramy reached over grabbing Sam's hand.**

**"She's right you know that Samantha you have nothing to be guilty about or did you forget we lived it with you. Yeah it wasn't our situation and it was just you we didn't treat you any different and we still don't you did what you had too ma. And it's time that stop making the shit your fault because it wasn't who would put that on a thirteen year old nobody.**

**So stop right now we are here to enjoy ourselves Fuck Jason Morgan his lame ass and his porn hair cut. Now if be will see you or not that's on you Sammy you will never know if you don't ask" Mona says hugging her friend. That's when she felt the tears but she didn't say anything more she let her friend get herself together.**

**Just then Emelda came in" Sammy our plan was perfectly executed and you were right but they both got shut down. And neither will remember what the hell hit them" she says with a smile stopping. Looking at her friends with a raised eyebrow" did I miss something" she asked as Mona waved it off while Sam wiped her tears away.**

**" No we are fine so tell me how'd it go" Sam asked ,"oh I can do you one better Lana video tapped the whole thing" she says sitting down. Then proceeds to showing this video laughing all the while then sat there talking when Elle came back inside. " I caught this fish you bitches are cooking and cleaning it Sammy do your thing ma"she say. Quickly "Your cleaning I will cook it" Mona say making Emelda laugh hysterically as her sister plopped down in the chair.**

**As Sam groaned "I'm not messing up my french manicure and we can teach you how to cook on the stove" Ramy says with a shrug as she walked to the cabinet getting the seasonings. "Wait what does big Chuck say" Emy asked, We eat then we fuck some shit up but he says it in Italian" Elle says.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miami, Florida**

**She sat there boiling in anger listening to them talk about this woman like she was great but she didn't feel the way everyone else did. Not even thinking before she blurted out"Maybe she deserved it" the teenager said making Esmerelda head snap towards her with her Kat and Olly looked up in shock. Holding her composure "that is enough let that be the last time you ever disrespect my god daughter entiendes , well it's true she deserves whatever happened to her"she says.**

**Manolo coughed then looked at his wife as Kat looked at her"watch your mouth kid ma talk to this girl" she said leaving with her husband going after. As the teenager crossed her arms stubbornly " okay nina what is it that you have to say" the older woman says, everyone talks about her like she so great but she isn't she a fucking... was all she got out.**

** "Watch it do you want to know or not because I will not do this anymore do you hear me Bianca Raven" Esmerelda said sternly, Estas segura" her husband asked unsure if the teen was ready for that conversation.**

**"Yes mi amor no I am not sure but this you see her attitude I have had it up to here with it Manolo she is not a baby anymore so she deserves the truth verdad" the woman says. Mi Reina I don't think she is ready for that honestly she may not be a baby but mentally she's not ready for that conversation in it's entirety" he says.**

**When Lana spoke "Not for nothing pops but this shit has got to stop I agree with Mami if she's not ready it's her own fault. She wants to be a bad ass and dish it out then maybe she can swallow the whole fuck pill" she said getting up annoyed. Then leaving the room Antonio shook his head "Kid your not ready for that conversation and once you know you can't unknow it. **

**So I suggest you adjust your attitude like Mami says because trust me Bibi your not ready for that. And if the way you acting isn't a sign of it then I don't know what is we have been as honest about the situation as we can be. **

**We have done nothing but shelter you from the shit and her you haven't been through shit in this life you have had it pretty easy. Compared to the rest of us so I think you need to check your little attitude because the shit anit cool it's uncalled for" he says walking away.**

**Leaving Esmerelda and Manolo there with her as they both watched her Esmerelda ran her hand through her hair. Before sighing as the teen sat there with her arms crossed "Manolo, ya vzhe ne mozhu tsʹoho zrobyty, my tsʹoho ne robyly z kymosʹ iz nashykh ditey, i ya nikoly ne khotiv by yiy zashkodyty. Ale ya vzhe ne znayu, shcho robyty, my zrobyly vse mozhlyve navkolo moho kokhannya" **_Manolo i can't do this anymore we didn't do it with any of our kids and I would never want to hurt her. But I don't know what to do anymore we did the best we could all around my love" _**Esme says.**

**As he sighs "Bianca Raven you know that we love you very much but mami there is so much you don't know. And there is so much we would never want to burden you with you are the ills of the world that we have given you the best life we could. Because we couldn't put that on her either" he says, couldn't or wouldn't because isn't the motto family takes care of family" she replied.**

**That's when Esmerelda slammed on the counter who was standing with her back turned "ENOUGH BIANCA YOUR MOTHER WAS NOT OLDER THEN YOU WHEN SHE HAD YOU. AND UNDER THE TERMS SHE HAD YOU IN SHE CRIED TO ME TELLING ME THAT SHE COULDN'T. i DID BEST TO REASSURE THAT IT WAS OKAY BUT I COULD NEVER MAKE IT OKAY WHAT HAPPENED TO HER SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED.**

**BUT IT DID AND TO BE HONEST YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE OR GRASP THE UNDERSTANDING OF WHAT SHE HAD TO ENDURE. JUST KNOW THAT SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH IT EITHER BUT SHE DID WHAT SHE COULD. **

**NINA PEOPLE GO THROUGH THINGS UNIMAGINABLE THINGS AND THEY DO THE BEST THEY COULD. LANA DID, ANTONIO DID SO DID ROSSY AS WELL AS HER IT WAS ME THAT INSISTED ON IT IS WHY YOU ARE HERE.**

**TO BITCH AND MOAN LIKE YOU WEREN'T LOVED AND WELL PROVIDED FOR YOU MAY NOT HAVE HAD A TRADITIONAL FAMILY BUT NEITHER DID SHE. BUT SHE HAD SCRATCHED AND CRAWLED HERSELF OUT OF A BARREL AT YOUR AGE YOU KNOW WHAT IT WILL PROBABLY TAKE. ANOTHER TEN YEARS TO GET TO WHERE SHE WAS AT THIRTEEN YEARS OLD NINA YOU DON'T KNOW THE REAL WORLD.**

**BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN PROTECTED FROM IT THERE ARE CHILDREN OUT THERE WHO ARE BEING RAPED. PROSTITUTED AND DOING THINGS YOUR MIND COULD NEVER FATHOM SO YOU MISSY YOU WANT TO BE ANGRY BE ANGRY WITH ME. NOT HER BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT WE COULDN'T PROTECT HER CONO MENG" she said.**

**As she flipped the pot over that was on the counter" Mama i'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry" Bianca said. Now feeling remorseful because she never saw her like that ever Esmerelda sighs "we didn't get there in time I should have knew" she says shaking her head. When Manolo got up and held his wife "****Mi reina no es tu falta mami" he says just as Bianca got up and hugged her.**

**Seeing the tears in her eyes when she looked at her "I keep you close because I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't protect her but I will make it my life's mission to make sure history doesn't ever repeat itself do you hear young lady" Esme said. **

**That brought the teenager to tears "I'm sorry mama, i'm sorry" she says hugging her. Both Antonio and Lana peeked in "she is soft" Tony says shaking his head as they left.**

**"I would have told her ass there is only so much more sugar coating we can do before Mami says fuck this and rips the bandaid off" Svetlana says. With a heavy heart "Yeah I know but as we can see she isn't ready for that Lala" he responds. "I know but the said part is that is the only way she is going to get it through her head that she needs to be alot more understanding of people" she says.**

**He nodded with a smirk "But she is just as stubborn as she is and more and more like her every day but that isn't her that need to be right. Because she never had to be right she just wanted you to understand her point" he says, I miss her I wish she would just come home. **

**And they we can figure everything else out this would be easier" she says. "You might get your wish though baby girl but let's get to work" Ross chimed in as he came from behind them.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Baltimore**

**Sighing relief happy that nobody would ever find out what happened that night. It was over and wasn't coming back to haunt anyone because if anyone knew it would be over. Every time he closed his eyes for the last thirteen years it's all he saw he could never be happy. Wishing he was stronger maybe none of this would have happened but he did what he could he thought to himself.**

**This could never come out just looking at his daughter she was the only thing he ever did right in this world. Even if her mother was a gold digging wench that used him for his money but he had this little gift from god. That he couldn't give up for anything he loved her too much it's another reason why It could never come out. After picking up the pieces he had left of his life that was all he wanted to cherish he says.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

**They had been there several days when they took the boat to one of the Island and parked it as they stood waiting to get into the club. When Dutty wine come on "Oh hell no my shit is getting ready to come on" Elle says making Ramy and Emy shake they head. Ramy gave the guy a two hundred dollar tip so they could get in Elle went straight to the dance floor with her sister going with her. That's when Ramona grabbed Sam's hand bringing her with them,**

**As they danced together having a good time laughing Sam felt free when they started playing Toostie roll. Which made the girls laugh hard while they made their way through the crowd to find a table.**

** That was waiting for them "oh my gosh do you remember that this song was playing when we were with those losers. Who will remain nameless" Elle said winking at Sam who shivered "don't remind me" Sam replies.**

**When she smelled her drink and took off to the bathroom with her friends following her Emy threw her head back. "What the fuck" she says downing her entire drink then going after them "Sammy what the hell is going on babes this has become a normal occurrence I am going to ask you this. Because we are not going to walk around on eggshells mamacita are you pregnant" Ramy says.**

** " For real keep it real with us Sam this is your safe haven babes" Elle says, no I can't be the doctor says I can't get pregnant" Sam answer. Shaking her head "No she said you could hold the baby full term you assumed you couldn't get pregnant. This has been going on for weeks at first it I thought it was just that nasty ass Thai food we had galvanting Port Charles.**

**But it wasn't it kept happening even here when we are cooking things you love your preggers by Mr. No Name Sammy you are " Emelda says. Making Sam look up in disbelief "I can't be I'm not" she says, then we need to check and make sure so we are going to Miami" Elle says. Helping her friend up then they all hugged her "Don't worry Sammy you got all of us alright" Ramona says, yeah it's going to find you know between all of us we will find Mr. No Name" Emy say with a grin.**

**Groaning "Don't call him Mr. No Name it makes him insignificant and he wasn't he wanted to tell me his name and know me but I shut it down. This is on me I was afraid because it felt right being with him more then I have ever felt with Jason even" Sam says. **

**"Okay Mamacita then we call him Mr. Terrific mami" Ramy say rubbing her back as they laughed. "well can we go and get shitfaced before we leave here I will call Mami and she will handle everything from here.**

**Sammy you have us mamacita stop running it's time for you to stand up and be the bad bitch you are no more being anyone's. Victim or someone's fell safety be Samantha Mother fucking McCall DiSanto stand the fuck up ma" Elle says. As they all hugged "let's go get you bitches drunk" Sam replies with a grin as the girls went back to party and have a good time. It still lurked in the back of her mind as they left the club good and drunk as she drove the boat back to the Island.**

**They were head to Miami first thing in the morning it made no sense to even get comfortable they were taking showers. Sam didn't want to tell anyone she knew her friends were right but she was afraid to find out. Because she pushed away someone who could have been great for her. At the same time she didn't want to know because what if she wasn't then it would break her heart.**

**Her friend was right about one thing it was time she stopped running and she stand up and stop running from the past. When they got to the house they all showered and ate and packed their stuff and headed to Miami bright and early. Sam prepared to face her past and her present she was no longer going to be afraid. Making their way to the house as she came in that's when she saw her "Hi"Sam said, as the they looked at her then Elle, Emy and Ramona.**

**Tony smiled "What did I tell you" he says as they all stood and watched to see what would happen.**

_God know when to send you exactly what you need _


	9. Chapter 9

**October 18th, 2007**

**Port Charles**

**Jason's penthouse**

**"What do you mean you can't find any trace of Sam Spinelli tell me you got how that conversation with Emily and Elizabeth was tapped or if her name still on the lease" he spat coldly.**

** It had been tense everyone knew Jake was his son and now his son was a target between Jerry Jacks and the new threat in town. And he was pissed there was no way to unknow do what was put out there and he knew it was her she was the only one that knew.**

** Carly had been there several times telling him to claim his son it had been a media shit show he couldn't get any work down. And he knew Jerry was using that to his advantage to blow up their shipments in the harbor.**

** To make matters worse he had to put around the clock protection on Elizabeth and the boys. Who were being shuffled between her grandmothers house and Lucky's . The weird thing is Elizabeth says th that Sam had approached her apologizing for her actions**

**Which is why he went to her house to see what kind of game she was playing and now he saw why. So to say that he was on edge was an understatement she wanted to pull Elizabeth into a false sense of security before she did what she did.**

**All he knew was he was so angry and he didn't know what he was going to do when he found her. Spinelli squirmed in his chair "Umm Yes her name is still on the lease but it says she is sub leasing her condo. **

**To a Santana Dela Rosa and I am still working on how the conversation with Noble Emily and the Maternal one was leaked to the radio. But I am getting nothing fair Samantha's neighbors says she left almost two weeks ago days before the leak happened.**

**And then there is no record of her going anywhere nothing not a train a bus or airplane nothing. Its like she vanished without a traces this Santana person signed a sublease in September of 12 of this year" he says.**

**"What do we know about this Santana Dela Rosa do we have any idea who she is where she came from. And why she's sub leasing Sam's penthouse"Jason asked,shaking his head" nothing on her at all. I even tried to look up her identification nothing" the young man answered.**

**Leaving them both with questions"let me know what you have I have to go" Jason says leaving. He had to check Sam's apartment again for clues she was good at hiding but he would find her. As he drove to her apartment he had to find a way to real her in and fast she crossed the line and out Jake in danger. Seeking into her places by picking the look to look for clues his guys that he had on her place says there was no movement by Alexis. Who came by but he didn't know what for though but she never stayed no more then 10 minutes.**

* * *

**Across town**

**Sonny decided to talk to Alexis and try to get some information out of her under the ruse of talking about Kristina. It was the only way he could see what was going on to get some kind of lead for Jason. When he stopped and listen to her speak" So your not coming back for the party the girls and I was looking forward to it. I'm sure so was Spencer is everything okay no sweetheart I understand that and I agree some time way to figure out your next move is great.**

**But we just miss you and I get it where are you now New Zealand I thought you girls were going to that Island. Oh you guys left already so now you guys are in there ahh okay is that her tell her I said hello. And to bring my baby back soon oh well hello there can i get that in writing well it's nice talking to you as well. Sam hi oh that's her older sister the one whose the doctor sounds ominous are you sure your okay.**

**Alright you sound a little off alright yes the girls loves the video logs they live for those well I hope you guys have a good time. Just continue you to keep in contact call Nikolas and let him and Spencer know your okay alright cookie I love you bye" Alexis says with a smile. But something in her stomach just didn't sit right. It left her unsettled and unnerved she sounded off but she couldn't put her finger on it.**

**"Hey Alexis how are you was that Sam how is she"Sonny asked, Oh hi Sonny Sam is fine she went on a retreat to do some soul searching. Any way I'm sure that isn't why you came by so what's brings you she says"sitting down in her chair. He cooly sits down "I wanted to know If Kristina could stay by me for a few days I have the boys and I wanted to spend time with all my children. **

**Molly is welcomed to come as well if you want" he says, I'm I don't know I will have to see if she would like that. And I would prefer stay with me because Ric wouldn't like it much and I am not really in the mood for the drama between you too" she replied.**

** As he nods his head "okay but my offer still stands so what do you think can she come" Sonny says. Alexis thought for a moment "how many days are we talking" she asked.**

**" Just a few days over the weekend" he say, Okay I don't see why not I hope you are really spending time with them Sonny. She needs that from you right now so she isn't searching for that attention elsewhere' Alexis says, I will she's my baby girl" he answers with a smile. **

**Showing his dimples as she shook her head "what time" she says, I will have the car pick them up from school tomorrow" sonny replies.**

**Shaking her head"Alright well i will tell her when I get home now if you don't mind I have get back to work" Alexis says. Sonny nods "Thanks Alexis I'm looking forward to It" he says hugging her then leaving with her.**

** When he got in his car he took out his phone "Jason I have some info Sam's in New Zealand and from what it sounds like she's not alone. Okay meet me at the house" he says hanging up the phone.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Miami**

**It was as if time had frozen they both stood looking at each other for the first time in neither knew how long. She had several pictures of her but seeing her in the flesh was a whole different feeling for her. **

**In that moment she realized just how wrong she was waiting so long to come. Because at that time in her life she couldn't bring herself to confront what happen to her. Sam thought to herself "Oh look it's mommy dearest look she finally decide to come" Bianca says.**

**Attempting to go around them but Elle stopped her making the teen groan "cuidado you wanted answers here it is but your not going to bash my best friend ever. Or continue you to give my mom a hard time with that attitude asked what you want to ask she's right here. Because I tell you baby girl if you don't want to listen to the truth then i suggest you cut the shit" she says.**

**Shaking her head "Ma It would be better coming from me" Esmerelda says knowing it was going to come to a head. With a sigh "No titi it would be better coming from me so that I am the one she hates no one else deserves it" Sam says. "No Samantha we should have done better" the older woman says, It's okay Titi I never blamed you because you did the best you could.**

**But it's time I do the right thing" Sam says with tears sliding down her face, "Samantha you didn't do anything wrong. You were a child and we should have known better it's our fault for trusting him you were a child. And have every right to believe that he adults in your life would do right by you"Manolo says. All the while Bianca tried to read in between the lines she couldn't understand she left her child and never looked back.**

**How was that not wrong what the hell is going on the teen thought taking a deep breath "Tio, Titi I have to do this you have done more then enough" she replies. As Bianca looked at them "Well are you going to speak because there's nothing you can tell me. That will ever matter to me you're a deadbeat mom. Who left her child because she was a selfish bitch" Bianca says**** "Enough Bianca your being a fucking brat.**

**And honestly you don't know enough of the story to even speak so you're going to shut your mouth and listen to what your mom has to say. Or are you going act like a baby and continue to throw tantrums" Emy says winking at Sam. Crossing her arms "I have to go to school" the teen mumbled that's when Sam put her hands up "That's fines because I would rather not you not go to school with this anyway.**

**But we will sit down and talk later whether you like it our not and i will tell you the truth"Sam says. Bianca scoffs "Yeah sure whatever" she says leaving as Ramy rubbed Sam's back, I know that couldn't have been easy" she said. "She has every right to fee the way she does about me I wasn't there and i should have been" Sam answers. As everyone watched before going to greet her individually "So shall we get this show on the road" the woman says.**

**She says looking at them "We might as well" Sam responds as Elle and Emy both gave her an encouraging nod. "We got your back mama" Mona says with a smile "Yeah we do from the cradle to the grave" Elle chimes in. Then they readied themselves to leave "Mi amor the girls and I are going to leave and catch up" Esmerelda says. The whole time Manolo felt there was something going on that he didn't know making her husband suspicious.**

**"****Está todo bien, Samantha is always nice seeing you I hope you stick around" Manolo says kissing her on top her head. Then doing the sam to the girls "everything is fine Mi love nothing I can't handle I will go pick up Ana" Esme answered kissing her husband. As she lead the young women out he door leaving her husband there as he left right after they did.**

**The whole ride to the clinic Sam sat quietly staring out the window in her own thoughts seeing her daughter was so surreal. In so many ways she looked like her and other she didn't she was sure that she got from him especially her eyes that were a light grey. **

**"Sammy where here let's do this" Elle said as they all got out of the car and going inside. Doing her intact information as the nurse drew her blood then she went in to see her godmother.**

**Who ran more test for everything to make sure they had all the answers "well we are not going to get any answers let's get lunch" Ms. Ana said hugging her. This woman was always the mother she had dreamed of growing up she should have stayed and never ran away. **

**They all met for lunch "So Nena what are you going to do for you birthday this year" her mom asked. "Oh shit manita Scorpio season is coming everything is freezing" Emy says making Sam laugh.**

**They were all trying to get Sam's mind off things " you mean besides what she did last year turned up and turn down" Mona said with a grin. "What is wrong with you guys that is the best way for a birthday to be spent "Kat says joining the group. With Karina and Lana coming greeting everyone " that's what I'm saying Kat" Elle says in agreement. While everyone else laugh "Mona where's ma is she joining us"Lana asked.**

**"Yes from what I know but she is trying to finish with her client right now so that should be done soon" she answered. Looking down at her watch at the time "Mujers relax Samantha mi amor whatever happens is going to be okay" Esmerelda says. As Kat looked around "what are we missing" she asked, with a sigh "I might be pregnant" Sam answered. "OOhh and with what happen it's complicated" Karina says, yes very complicated" she responds.**

**Just then Esmerelda's phone beeps making everyone look at her making Sam even more nervous. " your results are in let's finish our food and enjoy ourselves ok" Esmerelda says. Everyone shook her head it only angered Kat that Sam had to go through this.**

_When you walk to the edge of all the light you have and take that first step into the darkness of the unknown. You must believe that one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for you to stand upon or you will be taught to fly._


	10. Chapter 10

**Somewhere in Miami**

**"Hey Bianca what's up with you I texted you earlier" Miranda asked, scoffing and rolling her eyes. "My incubator showed up" she answers her friends looked at her in disbelief. "Oh what do you owe the displeasure of her gracing you with her. Presence seeing as how she was never there in the first place" Kaliyah says, seriously what's this lady's problem" Camira said.**

**She shrugs "Whatever I don't want to talk about her so what's Up" Bianca says, anyway we are going to the skip party do you want to go" Miranda said. Wiggling her eyebrows with a grin on her face "You should do to get your mind of the bullshit" her friends says. As they egged her on "fine let's go" she replies, Yesss! they say at the same time.**

**"I'm glad you said that because Julian is going to be there he was asking about you you never called him" Kaliyah says. Bianca just looked at her "are you serious or are you shitting me" trying to keep her excitement in. **

**Shaking her head " Oh no i'm serious he was like where you been hiding and I told him that your grandparents grounded you. But you wanted to talk to him" she says wrapping her arms in hers as they walked to the back of the school.**

**Just then one of their friends came "Hey ladies let's go your chariot awaits you" he says opening the car door for them as they got in. ****Kaliyah and Julian's parents were out if town and they were in the care if their older sister who was at work.**

**When they got there the party was jumping as they dropped their stuff in the closet. For safe keeping as they she lead her friends into the house "what we we drinking ladies Bibi"Julian says nodding at her as she tried playing it cool nodding right back him. **

**But on the inside she was a ball of nerves he was a medium brown color like her uncle Olly with light brown eyes. Curly hair and about 6 feet she knew she shouldn't be pushing her luck. Being here at this party but how couldn't she not he asked about her when she speaks. "Hey Jules what's up" she answers, yeah hi Julian the rest of us are here to Miranda said with a gentle push as he nodded to them.**

**Just then " hey I was wondering where you were"Christian said putting his arm around Kaliyah neck then kissing her on top her head, they all took a shot of whiskey together. Julian grabbed Bianca's hand without a word and lead her to the dance floor where other teens were dancing when he pulled her close to him " where you been hiding Bibi you just disappeared on me like it was nothing " he said.**

**As his breath tickled her neck wrapping her arms around him" It wasn't like that I got in trouble for skipping school so I could only go from school where I was picked up by my Tio and my Titi. Where I would work at the warehouse then home after all that I still haven't gotten my phone back yet I was supposed to get it back today.**

**Until mommy dearest showed up throwing everything off" she replies, oh shit damn Bibi you want to talk about" he says as she shook her head when Wisin and Yandel came on and the crowd went wild. They danced for a long time when he saw she was distracted.**

**So he took her hand leading her upstairs not knowing someone knew. When they got to his room he shut the door he was nervous he he liked her alot but he was scared shirtless. Of her family they were all different levels of crazy every one knew not to fuck with them.**

**He use to have a crush on her cousin but Senaida was a no nonsense kind of girl. Hoping them slipping out. Was discreet enough" you wanna smoke"Julian asked lighting his joint. She shook her head no now regretting coming up here something just didn't sit right.**

**But she wasn't going to act like a little kid this was a teenage party" nah I'm good" she replies. "So what's going on B what's has you so distracted come sit with me" says taking her hand. And pulling her over to him so she would sit on his bed as she finished her drink.**

**Just like Kaliyah he knew her disdain for her mother" my incubator showed up this morning they spoke her up. She wants to give me some lame ass excuse on why she dropped her child. On someone else and disappeared and never looked back she was out there living her life ughh" Bianca said in frustration.**

**Because she didn't want to talk about it had annoyed her that she even cared. Deep down she did but she wouldn't admit but Her cousin Lorenzo. She felt abandoned unwanted by her parents and all Lorenzo could say was there was more to it. She could understand her mother but why not her father it made her even more angry.**

**Just then she reached for the joint wanting to take her mind of things. "Take it easy B don't let that shit get to you" he replies massaging her shoulders. As she took her first hit and started coughing her chest was on fire" The fuck" she says. He past her back with a grin " that's good shit he says but next time you pull softly" Julian says.**

**Coming closer behind her where his erection laid on her back she was scared to move because she wanted him to like her. And think she was cool so she didn't they passed the joint back and forth for a few. As he continued to coax her to smoke with him when he put hit down outing it. Wrapping his arms around her she froze she wanted to bolt out of there.**

**Before she moved trying to put some space between them" what's up B I thought you liked me" he says, I...I do it's just I don't want to get caught" she answered. Something in her said to leave but when he kissed her it threw her off. Because she wanted this so badly first it was gentle and sweet.**

**Then it became more urgent as he started to feel on her breast bringing her out of a haze. "Julian wait stop please" Bianca says but he didn't when she tried to move he held on tighter. "Don't you want me to be happy he says kissing her neck" he answers.**

**"Stop this is just happening to fast, Julian seriously stop please" she says trying to push off now as his hands ventured south to a place. As her grandmother would call it a place where there should be no unwanted stragglers. Continuing to push him but he outweighed her by at least 90 pounds.**

**The tears started to fill her eyes as he used his body strength to keep her still. As he rubbed u against her"damn B I want you so bad don't cry please I don't want to hurt you I promise. But look what you doing to me" he says taking get hand trying to place it on his erection. "Oh please do carechimbe give me a reason to fuck you up"Antonio says.**

**When both teens jumped"Tio it's not what it looks like" Bianca said pleadingly, he chuckles" I don't want to hear you speak Bianca get up fix your clothes and get in the car. Your mother is on her way back to the house don't let me have to say it again" he says. She bolted out the room not looking back as the Julian stood like a deer in headlights.**

**" I...I...I... We wasn't ummm ahh doing anything" he stammered out as Tony shook his head but said nothing. The kid tried to look tough because he had him by six inches trying to keep his eye on the man. " So her telling you to stop meant nothing right because you wanted her to hold your little dick right papi" the man says sarcastically.**

**Shaking his head vehemently that's when Antonia jumped over the bed as the teen tried to run. Just as Tony grabbed him by his throat"underestimate me if you want little not her fuckers. But I can end your life right here and now do you hear me now next time no means no okay" he said kneeling him in the groin.**

**Before dropping him he tried to breath" sir I like Bianca alot just let me explain please it's just I... I...get really excited. When she's around I wouldn't force myself on her" the boy says, you only touch somebody if they want you too. Obviously she had enough sense you couldn't control yourself. **

**So you can't be trusted your sister is on her way so is the rest of the parents" Antonio replies leaving. When she got downstairs she saw Lana standing there with Ross both shook their heads. She looked at her friends" your back pack is in the car go get in it now" Lana says. **

**Bianca said nothing she just walked to the car she was relieved and mortified at the same time but she knew she was in trouble. And she welcomed it that's when she seen Julian and Kaliyah's older sister get out of her car and the look on her face. She knew all to well she was pissed off as she stood talking to Ross as other parents started showing up as well. Putting her head back with a sigh this day was just the worst.**

* * *

**The Clinic**

**Sam stood in disbelief "So what does it Say" Emelda asked her as everyone stood there waiting for her to speak. But Esmerelda and Ana already knew they read it on her face " How is this possible it's not possible" Sam whispered. When Elle took the paper from reading it as Ramona and Kari looked over her shoulder. "Well Leprechaun it's right there in black and white you're ****embarazada" Mami Karina says.**

**As Sam slumped down in the chair "Oh my god" she says, okay this is what you wanted though more then anything right so I don't understand. You call your shit baby daddy Morgan or either way I don't care and we got your back" Kat says. All the while Emy, Elle and Ramona made a face "What's wrong fill in the blanks Samantha" Ms. Ana says. "It's not Jason's child and I wouldn't fuck him with a ten foot pole" she answered.**

**"Okay then call the prospective father and let him know wait who is the father" Karina asked, shaking her head. "I don't know I told him I didn't want to know his name and I know he wanted to tell me but I kept refusing. It's where I saw Emelda" she replied, Ohh well that's no good we have to find him you said he was a great guy. So let's start at the high rise in Bmore that i saw you creeping out of" Emy says. **

**That's when Sam shook her head "No what am I going to show up two and half months later Hey just stopped by to say I'm pregnant. With your child after we had mind blowing sex and i left while you slept but here I am" Sam says. Making Elle and Ramy laugh as Karina passed the paper to her aunt, so let's run test first and see where you are and we shall start from there. How's that Samantha" Esmerelda said.**

**Just then her phone rang "Hello hi mi amor what we're on our way now" she says hanging up the phone. Looking around the room "first we need to reign in your first born and now is the present time" she responds. When Sam looked at her "What happened is she okay" she asked, oh she isn't going to be by the time we're done with her. Girls you handle your affairs Samantha is going to need you too oyete" Esme said as Elle and Emy shook there heads.**

**"Everyone else let's go" she says leading the way out to of the office and then to the cars that were parked outside.**

* * *

**Tavares House**

**Bianca sat looking at both of her grandfathers who stood there neither saying a word since they came in. Lana had alot to say and she heard it all the way from the party to the house. They all sat and stood watching her before she spoke" I can explain please" the teen said. **

**That's when Chuck spoke" so help me god I couldn't protect your mother but I will sure as Hell protect you. Even if its from yourself because you think you know it all and you don't know shit kid" he says.****"Then you can explain to me because I was you I thought i knew it all when in actuality I didn't know shit.**

** So please flatter me with your bullshit because I got news for you Bianca. I know bullshit when i see it your mad fine be mad with me don't EVER be mad with the people who were your saving grace. ****You want to spite me fine so be it but you not continue to give my God parents a hard time.**

**Yeah I have been there for you and I probably should have because what could have happened today is how you got HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE" Sam said. As Bianca's eyes flung up" what, what" she stammered out trying to understand**

_Anyone can run away it's super easy. Facing problems and working through them, that's what makes you strong._


	11. Chapter 11

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**"Hey mom, auntie" Curtis said coming into the house, oh look its my baby where you been hiding" Henrietta says. " Is that my nephew I haven't seen him in months he must seeing someone. He hasn't even been by to eat so who is this woman that's stolen my nephew" Stella says with a grin.**

**Only making him smile" Well if you must know I did meet someone and before either of you say it invited her to the party this weekend and you will meet her" he replies. Hugging them both and giving brother a dap , so tell us about her" his mother asked. **

**Holding his hand and sitting down his smile got even wider as his brother watched he knew that he was into this woman bad." Okay so we met a few months ago her name is Elena she's twenty seven and a doctor, I meet her while I was out with the guys. **

**And we hit it off you will like her" he says, " you mean she's a resident"Jordan says with her arms crossed she was upset. That he bounced back so quickly after breaking up with Candace someone she adore being that they were in the same field. That's when he smiled again" No she's a doctor momma I mean the girl is ridiculously smart graduate high school at 14, college at 18 medical school at twenty-two and her residency at twenty five. **

**She's originally from New York but she moved to Miami when she was a kid and she works at John Hopkins hospital" Curtis says. "Wow" they both his mother and aunt said in disbelief, well you seem to be crazy about her. So why haven't we met her if your friends have has your brother" Henrietta asked.**

**Making him and Tommy share a look"I tell you why she isn't who he really wants and he's to stubborn to say he was sorry and wrong about something" Jordan said. Rolling his eyes" what as that look about" Stella said cutting Jordan off as he and Tommy shrugged it off.**

**"You've met her" all the women says turning to Tommy who shook his head vehemently, don't worry you will all meet her at the party. And to be honest we were still getting to know each other and I was keeping her to myself before you and her become Besties Auntie" Curtis says. **

**Hoping to stop the line of questioning shaking his head at his brother just as his phone rang"hey baby how's your trip I will be right back" he said stepping away.**

**As his mom and aunt shook their heads collectively" he think he slick now Tommy"his mother said. " what, What's that coming right now TJ" Tommy says leaving the room not knowing that Jordan was right behind him. " Real cute use your son to avoid the truth why didn't you tell me you met his latest fling" she asked.**

**Sighing"Baby I haven't met the girl he confided that he met someone why does that concern you JoJo he and Candace are over. Their not getting back together and the way he talks about this woman I can tell he really likes her it's like the boy is floating on air.**

**I have never seen him like this so just leave it alone"he says, oh come on its still the new stage he's running Thomas because Candace didn't let him bullshit her I'm telling you whatever this is. Bringing her here when she's just a bedfellows isn't going to end well" Jordan says. Closing his eyes and taking a breath"Leave it alone Jordan he's happy I get it Candace was your friend.**

**It didn't work it's over now and let them move on, TJ let's go play catch" he answered kissing her on the cheek and going into the back yard. Sending a quick text to Candace then going back inside the kitchen when she heard Curtis on the phone in the den. "Well speak of the devil" she whispered to herself as she listened. **

**" Is everything okay with her what's going on talk to me okay wow congratulations to her then. So are you taking on her case or is Emy going to do it I know she's doing her residency. But is she helping too Ooh okay how can I be here for you I will be using my frequent flyer miles to come out there.**

**And you could come out here it's fine we going to have to work it out because I love wake up to you Elle and that's a long time. That's at least 7 months what you mean are you serious what are her chances and does the father know. Does he not want to be there for his child wait children as in two wow babe.**

**Okay I get that yeah I know you said something along those lines but all I heard was you were going to be away for a few months. That shifted my focus but I'm sorry so what's going to happen to her okay. So your going to be the pediatrician for them that's good she has you and your mom.**

**Anyway my mom's party you still coming great I told her and my aunt about you they can't wait to meet you. Haha you real funny someone got joked let's see if you still got them when I see you. You know I am go head Elle keep on you won't be laughing when I...Ummm hi momma" Curtis says.**

** Jordan stepped back from listening that's when Curtis heard her laughing in the background. "Baby I didn't know you were still on the phone are you staying for lunch" Henrietta asked. As he shook his head yes before speaking"I'll be there in minute momma you can stop laughing I'm so going to get you back I will call you back later" he says hanging up.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**"Hey my love what cha doing what no I'm not up to anything what would make you think that. Well I'm not thank you very much Curtis and i am offend that you would say that. Don't uhh me yes you anyway like I was saying shut up would you let me speak. **

**I gotta tell you something CONO I'm not up to anything but shush anyway. My trip was fine I miss you to mi amor" Elle says, ummm you miss his dick maldita freka" Ramona said. As Elle flipped her the middle finger" while we were on vacation we found out that Sam pregnant.**

**So we came to Miami to get her checked out she's having twins and her situation is serious so I have to delay my trip back. To Baltimore for a few months just a little while we try to make sure her and the kids make it. No I wasn't trying to butter you up Curtis I was telling you what's going on yes probably for about seven months for pregnancy and delivery.**

**Because it's a tricky situation she's already two months so labor can be anywhere from five to six months. Then there's the delivery which we already know they will be preemie yes myself ,my mother and Emy is helping. Anyway it's what we got frequent flyer miles papa so we will see each other all the time.**

**I do too bad I will visit all the time until I'm back in your arms but I need to do this family take care of family. We are going to be fine her chance are 50/50 and the twins father is complicated pa. So we will be monitoring her around the clock remember when I told you she was shit before that plays quite hand in her situation now.**

**Yes but it's okay because I will be coming back and forth and I will be there pediatrician until she decides if she's going back to New York. Ummm you were to busy accusing me of being sneaky I don't sneak and yes she's in the best care of people who love her and her children already.**

**Of course why wouldn't I not come to meet your family I will be there I'm excited to meet them. As well and maybe your brother can see my better half not my back half yeah I know. I remember his face and yours it was hilarious why you mad with me. Because I remember you didn't stop either you said give us a minute I said ten.**

**I anit never sacred I welcome it" Elle says laughing only to continue laughing when she heard his mom. Elle continue to laugh even more ummm sure you will bye mi amor chap" she says hanging up.**

* * *

**Tavares house **

**She was stunned shaking her head as Sam shook her head yes" Samantha calmate mami" Esmerelda says, taking a deep breath " she wants the truth right because I'm such a horrible person for not being there. And she lashes out at the people who loved her and took care of her now she walks into dumb situations because she is mad at me.**

**Here's facts Bianca I had just turned thirteen from the day of your conception to the day you were born"Sam said. All the while everyone else stood quiet the teens head was swirling just as she was about to speak Sam put her hand up to hush her. "See I had just turned thirteen it was the best until it wasn't see these people right here threw me my first ever birthday party and my only one to date.**

**And it was the best then two days later Cody showed up and he apologize and he told Ms. Ana he was going to make it right and he had a present for me. He did he took me out to eat and took me to this game room he even let me get a pina Colda with alcohol and we had a blast then on the way back he tells me he has to make a stop at a friends. **

**Then it was all down hill from there because I remember going into the house but don't remember coming out of it was a blur until I woke up and this guy was in front of me.**

**He had to be the first and I fought him because I was going to comply hell no so I fought him on it and he beat me like there was no tomorrow I still fought then he grabbed me by my throat. Then he says nobody gives a cares because you belong to me now and he was going to do whatever he wanted and I should be grateful because he was going to show me a real man.**

**But he wouldn't let me close my eye he wanted me wide awake to bask in his glory and even then I knew I wasn't the first person he hurt like that because it was nothing to him. But they all fell in line any way i will spare you gory details I was in and out of consciousness for I don't know how long while the rest did their business.**

**I didn't know how long I was there until the last guy came in and they wanted to watch but he refused. And I remember him telling me that he was sorry that he should have did something. When he gave me his phone to call my family so I called Kat and she was freaking and tells me I was gone for three days.**

**He gives me the address and he helped me get out of there but all I could remember was him constantly apologizing. Then he says he had a little cousin around my age and he was afraid the dick head would get mad. But he couldn't stomach it anymore he kept saying I'm not going to hurt you didn't touch you I promise.**

**The thing is he is worst then the guys blindly followed because he just sat by and Allowed it. Anyway he went to pick me up and everything in cringed and he said we can get you out of here faster. Because the drugs he gave you then he said this is the last time I'm going to let him get away with this.**

**Then he brought me outside and I fell back asleep in his car because I couldn't keep my eyes open. But I do know that they died that night all of them when I did come too I was here after they had to pump my stomach so the last thing on anyone's mind was a pregnancy test. **

**Because who would rape a teenage girl and leave behind evidence but they did. The concerns were possible std's and the missing persons case that they did looking for me. Between me being hospitalized and Kat being arrested for manslaughter we didn't find out I was pregnant two and a half months. And I was thirteen years old having one of my rapists baby and I couldn't handle that.**

**But see your here in spite of everything I had you and I thought I could get it together but I couldn't and your right I wasn't there. Then i would have to face what happened to me and I couldn't because it was my fault because I believe him. He was my dad he could be a jerk but he was harmless so you see that's why I wasn't here****" Sam says with tears in her eyes. As did everyone else shaking her head "It was my fault I believed him too" Ana says.**

**With the tears streaming down her face all the while" the situation made me not want to have kids. That way I can continue to avoid the hurt and betrayal of my childhood. So when I got pregnant with your sister I ran as fast as I could and then decide to keep her.**

**Then I lost her and I thought that it was because I wouldn't be there for you. And losing her was my repercussion for the choices I made in my life and I thought about you. Then how would I explain you if i wasn't ready face my own demons. I would take that to my grave and if I'm being honest with you I'm happy I didn't tell anyone.**

**I don't need anyone's pity or worse throwing it in your face or my face to spite me" she says she was speechless. "I think i'm going to be sick" Bianca said fleeing the room to the powder room to throw up. Closing her eyes and sighs she put her hands up then going after her getting a cup and giving her water. Tears filled the teenagers eyes " You hated me that's why you never came for me" she said looking up at her mother. **

**Wiping her tear away Sam shook her head "No I hated myself because I wasn't strong enough to fight them off til this day i'm still not sure how many. I didn't see that i was being conned that he set me up if i had come Bianca then i would have to admit. To myself what happened and i wasn't ready for that but after everything i have lost in the last few years.**

**There was no more acting like it didn't happen and i'm not some scared little girl anymore and i have to take responsibility. For my actions because I felt it was time to free myself and Ms. Ana of the guilt we both felt and I'm sorry i should have been there. **

**And I wish i could tell you something that would make you feel better but I can't because all i can do. Is say i'm sorry because I am but I am not Sorry for telling you the truth because you need to hear it. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you because your not a baby your old to understand. **

**What happened today is not going to happen again be mad all you want but everyone in this house loved in spite of how you can to be. Your lucky most people aren't because you could have been adopted and put in a home not different from mines. **

**But you were with people who knew that no matter how far or where I went I would come back for you eventually " Sam says, as they tears poured down the teens face "I...I... I..." was all she could say.**

**Pulling her daughter into her arms who resisted at first when she started to cry even harder "shush" Sam says. When she looked up and saw Ana and Kat standing there who came and sat with them.**

_Strength Doesn't come from what you can do. It comes from overcoming the things you once thought you couldn't._


	12. Chapter 12

**Port Charles**

**Greystone manor**

**"Hey Sonny what did you get because Spinelli and I are coming up empty handed I was at Sam's most of the night. Not even the girl that sublet her apartment came she even left Everyday Hero's with nothing. It's like she didn't even care and that is not like Sam at all working was important to her but I don't know what is going on" Jason says coming in.**

**He sighs at his friend "well what I can get from Alexis conversation is that she took off at least two weeks prior. When Elizabeth told you that Sam came to see her at the hospital and she wasn't alone she was with someone.**

** And Alexis knows who the person because from what I heard they met another girl who was the person she left with. Sister and she's a doctor now I know Sam has like a video chat with the girls Kristina is going to be by me for the weekend.**

**As well as Michael and Morgan and from what Alexis says that Sam doesn't miss these chats with them so. She is bound to call and I had Stan set up my home computer that Kristina will use now Sam hasn't called yet. **

**But I know she will it's just a matter of time and from what I heard she's now in New Zealand with whoever. I have to ask Jason are you sure it was her that put out the news about your son because she maybe good.**

**Jason she isn't that good Stan says the radio station was hacked now unless Sam is a hacker and we don't know it. I doubt she was able to do that " Sonny says, It has to be her who else can it be nobody else knew Elizabeth said she apologized and believes she was sincere. Until this happen then she isn't to sure" he replies, you think she paid someone to get that information. **

**Stan went through where Elizabeth's place and there was no bugs but we know there has to be but they couldn't find any. So what are you thinking' he says shaking his head "I don't know Sonny but she was adamant about telling Lucky the truth. And it's not a coincidence that this happens when she is supposedly out of town. Because let's be honest she could tell Alexis anything this is a con she is playing us some how i just can't see it.**

**She's in town somewhere and that we have to find out where" Jason said just when they heard a squeal. Looking at each other then going to where the sound came from stopping when they heard Kristina they stopped to listen.**

** "Hey you guys I see you got the gifts I hope you guys like it how are you guys how's everything. "Good we miss you" Molly and Kristina said, Sam smiled I miss you guys too and I will be home in a few months.**

**I decided that I need to do this I'm sorry but I will continue to do these" she says, why are you prolonging you trip" Molly asked. "Yeah we we're hoping for a Davis girls Christmas" Krissy says, me too but there's just need to get my head together there's to much hurt. For me there and being out on the water is helping me heal but I will be staying in contact with you guys" she answers.**

**"Where's the girls" her little sister asked, Oh they are around Elle i think is talking on the phone to her boyfriend. Em is on the beach sunbathing or what she calls getting her honey brown skin we sunkissed or whatever" Sam said with a grin. "So are we ever going to meet her" Molly said making Sam laugh at her little sisters excitement. "Soon today wasn't a good day so I hope soon she will talk to you guys" she answers.**

**Kristina looked at her sister "are you okay you look like you were crying" she asked, yeah i'm and I was but i'm okay now it's just apart of the process you know. I need to get back to who I am without being Jason Morgan's girlfriend or DA Davis daughter. And Just be Sam you know"Sam replied as both of her sisters looked at her sympathetically.**

**"Hey Sam are you still going to look oh hi mom" Molly said , Hey mom how are you" Sam says hoping to save Molly. "Wow this thing is crystal clear your friend is a genius Sam" Alexis says.**

** As Sam smiled when i speak to him I will tell him but just remember it's a prototype be careful with it. Kris I know your at your dads so yours is at the house but i should go before they start coming and looking for me" she says.**

**Alexis sighs "I just got here I missed our chat already" she says as the girls laughed, well mom I call the same time all the time. But if it will make you feel better I will call you directly because I do have to talk to you about a few things" Sam says.**

** With a groan "Fine but one of these days i'm going to get in one of these chats" she responds. Making Sam shake her head "I will try to call tomorrow Krissy let me know when your not busy doing stuff, Moll I love you kid I hope you like the books. Mom I will call you later on tonight" she said, wait how's New Zealand did you visit the place that I emailed you.**

**Jax's says those are good places to go to" Alexis says, I'm not yet we have been a little busy but i will talk to you bye love you guys" Sam said hanging up. Just then they heard Carly downstairs and left in a haste so she won't come after them. "So we need to find out who these girls are they could be key to what happen" Jason says. **

**"Carly what are you doing here the kids the boys are fine" Sonny says just then Kristina came downstairs. "Hey dad are we still going to cook" she asked as Carly looked shocked by the teens presence "she let her come really what gives" she said. With a sigh "Yes give me a minute sweetheart Carly what do you want i'm sure your husband wouldn't like you being here" he said. **

**She laughed at his deflection "Nice try but he know my boys are here and to my surprise so is Kristina and Jason I didn't know you were here. So it saves me a trip to your house you need to get your son I heard Lucky is pushing for joint custody. He isn't Jake's father so what are you going to do Carly said "that's why Sam left because you hurt her and you lied" Kristina said glaring at him.**

**"What Sam left even better" the woman said as they looked at each other then her "Honey it's alot of adult stuff and Sam leaving was her decision" Sonny said. Trying to pacify the situation "No dad it doesn't take rocket science she found out he cheated on her with Elizabeth. And about Jake and she was hurt right Jason my strong and fierce sister is halfway around the world to get away from it.**

**Away from you away from us and that is your fault because you broke her heart" she said storming off "Krissy wait" Michael said stopping with a bowl of chips in his hand. Giving it to Morgan to go after his sister Sonny closed his eyes and sighed.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares House**

**After the bathroom scene and telling Bianca she was pregnant she thought it was best to let her be alone. And give her some time to think while she had a few things to ponder over herself. As she laid there thinking that she should have handled things better with the Chief.**

**She had knew he wanted to get t to know her it's why she caved and gave him her name. But still refused to know his part of it was she didn't want to see the hatred in his eyes. Like she did Jason. Also she knew she was in no place to give him what he deserved. Just then there was a knock as they looked in"Ma are you awake Abuela said you need to eat. Something to feed the babies" Bianca asked, making Sam turn to face her.**

**"Yeah I'm awake" Sam answered sitting up as the teen brought the plate over and handed it to her. Placing the juice on the dresser Bianca stood swinging her feet when Sam nodded "have a seat Bianca" she says. As the teen climbed in the bed next to her while the sat in silence. **

**Sam ate quietly just then Bianca spoke" I'm sorry for the way I acted I didn't know what I was talking about. Everyone kept telling me that and I wouldn't listen I was angry because I thought I didn't matter" she said. Putting her plate aside" Look you have nothing to be sorry I about I should have done better.**

**By you, by Danny and myself but at that time I couldn't trust him Danny was the test. And I was going to tell him once but he said he didn't want to know so I left well enough alone. It was to much to explain and I guess my subconscious knew that it was better won't to.**

**Because I know those people they would have thrown what happened in my face to hurt me. If I'm being honest they never fully accepted me for who I was and I should have left and came home. Last year but I dying to hold on to someone who wasn't trying to do the same thing" Sam says.**

**"Is he the twins father" the teen asked, shaking her head vehemently" No he isn't the twins father" she answered." Can be honest" Bianca says, always I prefer it over a lie" she replies. "I can't promise not to be angry sometimes but I'm going to try and be better" she says.**

**Taking her Bianca's hands in her own"That is all I will ask for but we need to communicate how we are feeling. And talk things through now you tell me about this boy your trying to save he's lucky I don't kick his ass"Sam said. **

**"Mom he was high and tipsy he is really nice just give him a chance" Bianca says. Getting comfortable resting her head on Sam's shoulder making Sam smile" Fine talk but I'm not okay with him not getting off when you asked. But It just gives me bad vibes that's all so talk" Sam says.**

**Not knowing that her godparents were peeking in Esmerelda winked at her husband before they walked away. It would take time but she wanted to make things right with her daughter. That's why she was staying in Miami for this time until she had the twins she didn't know what she was going to do after.**

**But they were going to take things one day at a time so she would enjoy these moments with her.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Several days later the party was in full swing Curtis was anxiously waiting Elle's arrival her plane was delayed due to the weather. So he wasn't able to get some time with her before the party. He watched his mother who had the biggest smile on her face as she danced with TJ.**

**When he seen his ex girlfriend come in rolling his eyes he pulled out his phone dialing Elle's number. But it went straight to voicemail" great just great" he whispered to himself. " So what happened she stood you up Candace is here look at her with your mom. Now is the time to apologize and get your shit together Curtis your not getting any younger" Jordan says.**

**Waving at Candace "No Jordan she didn't stand me up her flight was delayed so I couldn't pick her up I had to be here for my mom" Curtis replied. Just as Candace came over"JoJo what's up girl I see TJ out there cutting a rug"she says hugging her.**

**Jordan had told her that he was dating again she was furious it was as if nothing she said to him mattered. "Curtis" Candace says as he nods his head but continues to drink his beer. That's when he saw her come in his face lit up" excuse me" he said putting his beer down and walking away.**

**As they followed his sight to the woman who just walked in" she a Spanish broad ugh" she said. Shaking her head" I didn't think she would really show up" Jordan says as they watched him embrace her. " hi pa sorry I would have called but my phone died" Elle says.**

**Kissing her"I'm happy your here I was beginning to worry when I didn't hear from you" Curtis says. She smirked wiping the lipstick of his lips" I would have found away to call you even if I hired some carrier pigeons and sent you a message" she says laughing. "Real funny you and these carrier pigeons" he says leading them over to where his mother and aunt was.**

**While Jordan went over to Tommy who was now dancing with his mom"Momma, auntie I would like you to meet someone. Elena Tavares this my mother Henrietta Ashford and Ms. Stella Henry" Curtis says. "How are you I guess this for you my parents taught me to never show up empty handed. It's a Chateau Lafite Rothschild oh and that is your present he left it at my apartment" Elena says.**

** She says greeting both her and Stella both "Wow thank you it's nice to finally meet you" his mother said, likewise my mom helped me pick out the wine I hope you like it. And your present as well" she said, Curtis smiled he knew she would get some expensive wine. **

**But all he could was smile at her"oh yeah this is my brother Tommy and his wife Jordan and their son Tommy Jr. We call him TJ" he says, hi it's nice to meet you all especially you kind of cute kid" Elle says winking at the boy.**

**Who smiled Jordan scoffed inwardly" Its nice to meet you as well I've heard alot about you" Tommy says politely. Elle smiled"good things I hope" she says stifling a laugh as she watched Curtis face expression.**

**"Curtis says you work a John Hopkins that's across town"she asked. Looking at Curtis then back to Jordan"yeah I'm aware where it is and I do work there but I'm taking a sabbatical for the next few months. So I wasn't in town"she responded, I hope everything is okay Curtis told Stella and I briefly.**

**Is everything ok" Henrietta asked, yeah everything is okay right now it's just one step at a time we monitor her and the babies. Around the clock" Elle answers, that has to be hard how far are you hoping to get them" Stella says. She sighs" we want to at least get them to twenty six or twenty seven weeks.**

**Because she going to go into premature labor we just don't know when it's why she has around the clock care. Will bring her to the hospital at twenty weeks just to be safe my mother and sister are doing the big job. My mother is a trauma doctor and my sister is almost done her residency as an OB.**

**So she going to be apart of the labor and delivery team I will will make sure they have a chance. And I will fight for them the way no else will"she says, wow and how is she doing with that please tell she at least told her mother" Henrietta says. "Umm yeah as far as i know she told her mom she didn't want to but she did.**

**Because her mother wanted to fly out but she didn't want to worry her younger sisters so they don't know"Elena says. Shaking her head"that's really sad well I will pray for her and her children" his mother says. "Thank you I'm sure she would appreciate" she replies as Ms. Henrietta nodded her head in agreement. "I have one question for you how'd you parents do it Curtis says you graduated high school at fourteen. **

**Now for most people that is the starting point" Stella asked Elena smiled " my grandmother was a teacher back in the Dominican Republic. And when she came here so when we were small she would teach us it became her thing and my parents and Uncles and Aunts. Just picked it up my cousin Kelby holds the family record right now. He was 12 when he graduated h****igh school myself, my sister and Kelby loved it our older siblings didn't" she says.**

** They talked for awhile before Curtis pulled her on to the dance floor"Don't think I forgot you challenging me"he said. As she tried not to grin"I don't know what you are talking about Curtis" Elle said. "Hmmm that's why your grinning from ear to ear" he says whispering in her ear. **

**Sending a tingling sensation straight to her core"i did no such thing and I can take whatever you got your mom and aunt are really nice. And I'm glad your brother didn't blow up our spot because he saw me naked" she says laughing. Pulling her closer"see there you go again starting stuff" he said feeling himself harden.**

**"What it's not like it stopped you continued without a care so he bolted out of there. Hell my family caught us several times I'm not embarrassed"Elle says, baby I'm not embarrassed okay I just don't like that he saw you in all your sexy ass glory" Curtis says kissing her hard.**

**Making a low moan come out of her mouth"don't start something you can't finished"Elle says kissing him one more time before walking away." Oh I always do and your in for it" he says as left him in awe standing there watching her" your a goner little brother" Tommy says from behind him with a grin.**

**All he could do is watch her as she stopped to talk to his aunt"Tommy I don't know what it is about her man and I don't even know how to explain it"Curtis says. With his eyes still on as she looked up and winked at him "your in love with her"his brother said.**

**Getting Curtis attention as he turned and face him"go ahead continue"he says, from the way you talk about her. The way you light up when you do it's not hard to tell Curt do you remember when you were younger and Auntie got us those tickets. To see the Chicago Bulls play the Charlotte Hornets that's the look you have taking about that girl.**

**The excitement in your eyes that was the highlight of your life now she is you lit up when she walked in. I may have been dancing with mom but I was watching you so tell me how you feel. Because you may have loved Candace but you weren't in love with her now th is girl is your speed.**

**She see things the way you do this indescribable feeling you have is what love is so be honest with yourself and me" he said. Taking a deep breath" I do man I just haven't been able to say it out loud because it came out of nowhere. And we only been together for a few months T but I love waking up to her" Curtis said with a smile.**

**Just then Jordan and Candace came over with Jordan's baby sister"Wilson's girlfriend is nice" Michelle said. As Jordan and Candace snickered"she isn't Will's girlfriend she's mines"Curtis replied. "Are you serious wow you move fast but you can't do any better then Candace your really stupid if you think Dominican Barbie over there is going to fit in this family" she says.**

**"Nobody asked you Michelle and last time to checked your Tommy's family. T thanks for the talk it put things into perspective for me I appreciate you bro"****he said walking away. Jordan winked at her husband as she hugged him thinking they shared the same perspective on things. As Candace smirked thinking she had won out watching Curtis walk over to them.**

**"Hey what's going on over here" he says as Elle looked up at him biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh nothing at all" she says with a grin, " auntie come on now she over here telling embarrassing stories isn't she" Curtis says. Which only made Elle laugh even harder as she shook her head in defense of Stella. As she grabs his face "no pa I swear your aunt is my new best friend" Elena says.**

**Shaking her head"No baby I was just telling her about the time when you drew a mustache on your face to look older"Stella says. While he watched Elle continue to laugh when he whispered in her ear"your pushing Elena and it's only going to make things harder for you" Curtis says.**

**Given her a heated look before backing up" I think it's time I get you out of here I'm sure your tired and jetlagged" he said. "But I'm not ready to go yet Curtis you mom said she has pictures and I want to see" she said with a pout. That made him stiffen in his pants as she put her hands on his chest. "Just a little longer" she says he knew what she was doing and all it did was rile him up even more.**

**"Yeah Curtis I like her you too are alot a like" Stella says, I don't know Auntie no more embarrassing stories" he said. She groaned" fine" as her, Elle and his mom continued talking. They stayed a few hours more before the party cleared away before they left As he opened the car door for her.**

**When she stopped and grabbed him by his groin"Now let me make myself clear this is mines and if that put a of a ex girlfriend thinks. In giving it up she got another thing coming to her now we're going to my place because I had Hiro and Ross burn your mattress okay" Elle said with a smile then kissing him on the cheek. **

**As she let him go and got in the car he just stood there even more turned on and in that moment he knew Thomas what he wanted. He never knew what to expect with her but she was always consistent and he loved that. But he knew he would get her back as soon as they got to her place she had been asking for it for a while now.**

_The best kind of relationships begin unexpectedly. When you get the astonished feeling & everything happens so suddenly. That's why you don't look for love. It comes to you just at the right time;the time you never thought it would have_


	13. Chapter 13

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Candace's apartment**

**"Ughh I needed to some girl time" Candace says, i'm sure you did seeing that woman hang of your man. With all her burrowed clothes to impress Curtis family she will be returning it tomorrow what a shame. He is going to dump her ass" Michelle says pouring her drink, shame for who her I wonder what Tommy told him to get his simple ass in shape" Candace says with a snicker. **

**Making Jordan chuckle "I don't know but I do feel bad for her because it's going to sting that she went all out for nothing. And that is going to be embarrassing" she says, yea, yea but my loyalty is to Candace and Dominican Barbie will be just fine with her broke ass" her sister said. As the ladies laughed shaking her head "Miche stop you know you anit right about that" she says. "Oh come on we all know that is Will's type not Curtis's so she will probably try to hook up with him.**

**I got that kind of vibe from her just to stay in Curtis group" Michelle said, "Oh hell no I will not have that she's got to go uhuh nope. She can go back to Miami for all i care but not around my man" the woman said, she's going to go alright because he embarrassed the hell out of her. Bringing her to his mom party and introducing her then dumping her there after to return to the woman he loves"Michelle says.**

**Shaking her head "I knew it was a bad idea for him to invite her and i told him that but you know Curtis is with his stubbornness. But i'm glad Tommy talked to him i wish it was before the party to save her the embarrassment" Jordan says, and the money on burrowing the clothes and the wine because that wine is expensive" Miche says with a devious snicker. "Alright can we just toast that as Miche says Dominican Barbie will be out of our lives a quickly as she came" Candace says.**

**"Here, Here" they said clicking their glasses, just know you have to get rid of his mattress" she said laughing. As Jordan shook her head they sat talking and drinking until Jordan and Michelle left. Looking down at her phone her finger itched to call him so she did "**_Hey babe I know you have alot on your mind tonight just call me i want to know your okay_**" she said leaving him a message.**

**Just then her phone beeped picking up the phone" Hey Terrance what's up so what can you tell me about this Elena Tavares girl" she asked. Listening to her brother it was her investigative nature she didn't believe Michelle's rantings. Something unsettled her because between the jacket and the shoes it was almost 7 grand and and the wine that was at least nine hundred dollars.**

**" Are you serious T so you do know her she has a sister really what makes you think she didn't. Alright I'm listening to you" She says shaking her head this only got more complicated. When she and Curtis got back together she would have to demand that he would not make any contact with her whatsoever.**

* * *

**Elle's apartment**

**He watched her as she walked up the stairs" stop watching my ass Curtis and hurry up in tired and tipsy" Elle said. Licking his lips watching the sway of her hips rushing up after her picking her up. Then Tossing her over his shoulder and slapping her on the ass making her laugh. As she squealed in excitement as he bit her thigh through her jeans her body shuddered.**

**Curtis carried her up the rest of the stairs he did want to wait she handed him her keys that he took opening the door closing the door behind them locking it." You could out me down now" she says trying to wiggle down out of his grip. But he held her tighter slapping her on the ass again a little harder than before.**

**It radiated over her entire body as he took her bag out of her hand and casing it aside on the stand. Then carrying her back to her room and tossing her on the bed taking her boots off. Throwing them on the floor then taking her jacket of then hers" See you have been teasing me for the last week and I'm going to collect tonight.**

**Because just like this dick is yours, your ass is mines and I need you to know that he said grabbing her legs. Pulling her closely he making her body hmm as she but her lip she knew the game he wanted to play. But she wasn't going to make it easy for him either she was going to make him earn his keep.**

**Sliding out of his grip" I would never tease you pa I should go take a quick shower and freshen up" Elle says with a grin. Curtis all but watched her like a animal eyeing it prey he knew she was going to put up a little fight. She went left which he expected he quickly grabbed her pulling her flush to him so she could feel what she was doing to him.**

**Gripping her waist then kissing her hard as she whimpers into his kiss as he slipped his tongue into hers. Drawing her in as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he hoisted her up by her thighs. Opening her up to him as he laid her back on the bed unbuttoning her Jeans that he yanked down.**

**Pulling off her socks as well her amber colored eyes looked like fire as he backed up. Pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it casing it on the floor with her jeans. When she sat up pulling her sweater over her head showing her red and black lace bra with the matching thong. Kneeling in the bed in front of him running her hands down his chest.**

**As theirs eyes locked her desire mirrored his as he yanked her forward gripping her face kissing her as their tongues danced. So sensually until they both needed air resting his lips on her forehead. Before kissing his way down her neck with his teeth grazing that spot behind her ear.**

**Making his gasp as his reached behind her back unhooking her bra as he needed her breast with his expert hands. Her body tremble as he laid her back on the bed working his way down her chest. Taking her with his mouth she arched into his assault as moved skillfully between each breast.**

**Working his way on down peeling her underwear of and tossing it behind him then placing her legs over his shoulders. He gripped her hands in his holding it tight then taking her with his tongue knowing her first instinct was to grab something.**

**She bucked beneath him "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck"Elle chanted he felt her grip tighten in his hands as he fucked her with his mouth. He knew her need for control would come into play but what he had planned for her he wouldn't allow it tonight. Her hands were red when finally let it go opening her to him.**

**Holding her in place then devouring her at her very essence his moans sent a tremor through her entire body. Before she explodes shouting his name drinking of her nectar that's when he slipped his finger inside her curling them. "Oh my gawddd, oh my gawddd Curtis Oh fucking gawddd no puedo aguantar mas" she says gripping the sheets tight.**

**Shaking her head vehemently as he whispered "Yes you can remember no isn't in your vocabulary tonight baby girl. So what do you say"Curtis says working her slowly with his fingers knowing she was close to her peak. When he withdrew from her she whimpers his face glisten with her juices. **

**Removing his boxer his harden manhood sprung forth as her mouth watered" Don't tease me Curtis" she says. He smiled As he stroked his length before hovering over her placing himself at her entrance. Making her moan"Curtis" she says with a sexy whimper he knew he was riling her when used one hand . **

**Told hold her hands over her head before he surged forward with one fast thrust. She gasped closing her eyes before he pulled out again as they both moaned. Before he slammed into her rotating his hips finding his rhythm working her slowly as she met him thrust for thrust.**

**Using her legs to wrap around his waist when his lips crashed onto hers letting go of her hands gripping her waist. His eyes met hers when he got the sudden urge to claim her when he unwrapped her legs. Then quickening his past until he was pounding into her" whose pussy is this" he asked, she bit her lip to keep from giving in.**

**The faster moved making her eyes roll back when changed his position hitting her g spot as he played with her breast. Knowing she was close as she tightened around him. Before she shouted" It's yours daddy, it's your pussy oh gawddd,YES, Yessssss" Elle bellows out as her orgasm tore through her. **

**But he continued chasing his end when he slapped her on the ass throwing her head back. Feeling another one coming all you could hear was skin slapping against skin his balls tighten. Just as they both erupted together" Ohh fuck marry me" Curtis said.**

**As emptied his load in her as she milked his greedy shaft send a tremor through their bodies. When he said it again" Marry me" he says trying to catch their breath" Are you serious" she asked. After regaining their composure pulling out and taking her into his arms.**

**Looking her strain the eyes caressing her check lovingly"yes I am very serious i have never felt this way with anyone"he said. Watching him curiously" not even with your ex"she asked, shaking his head No it was always planned to a T see me and you we are spontaneous. **

**We live in the moment not planning I but just making it we're able to enjoy each other. And I love you Ms. Tavares you make me want more from my life and you let me be me. You don't try to change me"Curtis says running her finger over his lips. "That's because I think your perfect just the way you are and I love that about you.**

**That your crazy match my crazy"she says as he licks his lips as she watches intensely. Pulling her face to his and kissing her"what I do know is that I want this you and me every day. I miss you when your not with me I love waking up to you in my arms. So please tell me that's a yes"he says holding her chin as she bit her lip and grinned. Just then his phone rang but he ignored it as he stared at her knowing in his heart this is what he wanted.**

**A grin that he knew well enough to know she was about to be mischievous shaking his head"no just give daddy what he wants" he says. Only making her smile even more as she climbed on top of him"I will give daddy what ever he wants only if he ... Oh shitttttttttt" was all she got out.**

**He entered" it's your dick right take like a big girl and make daddy happy, yeah just like that" Curtis groans. As she rode him fast and hard when he sat up holding her close to him so that she felt every inch of him. "Ahhhhhhh shit,shit, shit, shit daddy I can't fuck I can't" she stammered out, look at me baby yes you can tell me you'll marry me" he says kissing.**

**Then placing his hand where they met strumming her clit with his fingers as they both moaned into each other's mouth. "YES,YES,YES daddy FUCK Yes" Elena chanted. Just as the both climaxed as he spilt his seed in her that's when it dawned on the both of them. That they were careless"look at me Elena it doesn't matter we are getting married I'm going to be yours and you will be mines forever he said kissing her.**

**As he made love to his new fiancee for the rest of the night and talking over their wedding plans until they fell asleep in each other's arms. When he woke up the following morning had only gotten up once that's when he charged her phone. Watching her hair in her face he smiled picking up his phone and rolled his eyes then tested his brother.**

**That was when her phone started to ring so he answered it"Hey good morning Sam is everything okay nah she is asleep. But your sure your okay no she is alive and well I will tell her to call you when she gets up. Slipping out of the bed grabbing his basketball ball shorts from the drawer and walked to the kitchen.**

**To make coffee when he found Ross and Hiro sitting there playing video games. "What the fuck"Curtis says,"What's up brother" Ross says as Hiro nods"umm what are you guys doing here" he asked. Ross smiles "You mean how long have we've been here" he said wiggling his eyebrows then laughing. He knew Ross wasn't her biological brother but who could tell he had the same sense of humor and the way they thought were similar.**

**They were both very open about things as Curtis looked at him in shock "Oh relax we didn't get here while your in the middle of your sex escapades" he replied. Just then Elle "Pa i'm hungry oh hi Ross, Hiro what's up" she says tightening her robe around her body. As Ross looked at her then Curtis with a big grin on his face "did he palm the ass or did he smack" he said laughing harder then he did before. All the while Hiro shook his head not wanting to hear the answer and Elle was the type to answer it to.**

**Tilting her head"Do you really want know Rossy because I know you more of a smacker yourself" Elle said. "No shut the fuck up the both of you we are not having this conversation you sick freaks there's coffee"" Hiro says. Both Ross and Elle looked at him knowing that he would rather people keep there business in the bedroom. "Why so skittish because I know you be fucking it up" she says with a grin watching his face turn red. **

**Curtis never seen the big guy get like that as Hiro looked at Elle sternly she up her hands up"word what you do you know" Ross says trying to egg her on. Just to get under Hiro's skin when the big guy got up making them both laugh "Wait Hiroshi don't leave i'll stop I promise" Elle says. Watching here with her family and his made it even more clear he was making the decison that was best for him.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Hanging up the phone "Well that was Curtis he says Elle's okay she's asleep but he would tell her to call me back" Sam said. Emy looked at her with a raised eyebrow " yeah i'm sure they fucked each other until oblivion" she says as her father shook his head. "That girls sex life is not breakfast talk or table talk" Manolo said as Sam and Emy laughed at his facial expression.**

**"You see his face though" she continued laughing which only made Sam laugh even more this is what she needed. The peace and tranquility that came with being here with people she didn't had to hide from anybody. "Yeah talk about burning the candle at both ends they are like the fucking engergizer bunny get it" Sam says. As Esmerelda laughed at her husbands face as he put his fork down and wiping his mouth and getting up.**

**Emy continued cackling" i see what you did there Sammy FUCKING ENGERGIZER BUNNY she says laughing. Only making Sam laugh even harder as he he looked at them in disbelief"What kind of kids did a raise animals" Manolo says. "No just FUCKING ANIMALS" Sam says peeling over in laughter just as Kat and Olly walked in. "Who are we talking about Elle and Captain thunder cock" she said casually.**

**"Que carajo"He said, mi Rey calmate por favor you know the girls" Esmerelda says trying not to laugh. She hadn't laughed so hard that the tears streaming down her face this is what she needed to be around people she didn't have to his from. They all laughed at the mortified look that Manolo displayed"This why I never go in any room after they enter.**

**What is wrong with you people you guys are sick" he says just as Bianca came in the room seeing Sam in tears. When worry came over her rushing forward"Mom is everything okay" she asked concerned. Sam only waved it off wiping her tears away"Im fine baby i promise" she replies kissing Bianca on top her head.**

**As she got up putting her plate in the sink as the teen looked around at everyone" they saw it fit to make fun of your Abuelo"the man says. Bianca looked at him with a raised eyebrow" you mean about Titi Elle and Curtis S. E. X life" she says which made the women laugh more.**

**He looked at her" what do you know my innocent princesita" he asked as he and Olly stared at her. She shrugged"Its not a secret around here it's why Uncle Joe doesn't go into the laundry room and Uncle Hiroto doesn't go in the pool at night anymore" Bianca said.**

**He covered her mouth" Do you see what you people did come with Abuelo so I will teach you about cars and guns" he said leaving. Esmerelda" What no kiss for your wife" she says with a grin, No he's probably thinking of where Elle hasn't put her mouth" Emy said laughing.**

**" One would ponder that I'm sure it runs through his mind every time she kisses him on the cheek" Sam says. As Kat and Esmerelda both cover their faces to keep from laughing when he covered Bianca's ears. " Goodbye ladies he says leading her out the door when all they bursted into about fit of laughter. Olly shook his head" you guys are sick you probably gave the old guy bad vision not cool, not cool"he said.**

**Leaving as well" But babe can I get a kiss" Kat shouted after him, Oliver, Manolo Tavares Jr come back here and give me sugar" she says as they all laughed. **

_Being a family means you are a part of something very wonderful. It means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life._

_Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see a smile & who love you no matter what._


	14. Chapter 14

_SOUL MATE_

_A PERSON WITH WHOM YOU HAVE AN IMMEDIATE CONNECTION THE MOMENT YOU MEET-_

_A CONNECTION SO STRONG THAT YOU ARE DRAWN TO THEM IN A WAY YOU HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED BEFORE. AS THIS CONNECTION DEVELOPS OVERTIME, YOU EXPERIENCE A LOVE SO DEEP, STRONG AND COMPLEX, THAT YOU BEGIN TO DOUBT THAT YOU EVER TRULY LOVED ANYONE PRIOR._

**Baltimore,Maryland**

**Gripping the flowers tight in his hand" hey sweetheart I was just here visiting my parents God I miss you so much. I wish you were here to whip me into shape sweetheart heart everything is coming to a head. And I don't know what to do its be hard without you"he said placing the flowers down.**

**Then looking at the other headstone and spitting on it" I can't do this without you Hon you made me better. But I know your mad at me for being so naive I should have known better. That's my problem I always wanted to see the good in people and I have failed you.**

**I have failed my parents everything is a mess I need you to let me know what to do how do I fix the damage that bastard caused. Just tell me how to fix this" he wept sadly falling to his knees a crying mess. "Hey D you okay" someone said from behind him, as he turned to look up at his younger cousin. **

**Getting up dusting himself off" yeah I'm fine Bobby what are you doing here" he asked, I was here the same reason you are to put some flowers on Aunt Milly and Uncle Mac's grave" answered. "Thank you I appreciate it" he said pulling himself together, that's Elise right Spencer's older sister the one that died before Connor came home" Bobby says. "Yeah that's her Elise Maribelle ****Doherty she was an angel that died before her time" Duane replied.**

**Just staring at the tomb where his beloved lied " the one who you loved more then anything but you never talk about her. I remember you being so excited when you proposed i have never seen you smile that wide" Bobby said. " One of the best days of my life next to having Ashlin, because there's nothing to say Bobby she's gone when she shouldn't be.**

**Now I have to go have a daddy daughter day with my little girl I see you Bobby" he said patting him on the back. Then walking away to his car and getting in and laying his head on the steering wheel that her gripped. As the tears cascade down his face her, his parents were all gone and it was his fault.**

**He thought as he drove off so much lost and hurt one thing he would do before he made things right. Was blowing this shit sky high and he didn't care who he took with him he had lost everything to keep that bastard secrets.**

* * *

**Across Town**

**He had just left her with her brother and cousin as he stood with his hands in his pocket and his shield showing. Just en his brother came over "Hey man what's up bro why'd you want to meet here" Tommy asked. Blowing into his hands because it was kind of cold out shaking off the cold" I need you to help me with something" Curtis answered.**

**Nodding his head" What's up little brother" he says, " take a walk with me" he says leading the way. Stopping in front of a jewelry store " I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring" he said. With a smile curling at his lips as Tommy's mouth dropped" Are you serious" he says, I have never been more sure of anything ever" he said.**

**As a brother hugged him" I proud of you man what brought this on he said opening the door as they gone inside. Neither knew someone saw them and squealed with excitement as she sent a quick test. Pulling into a parking spot across the street waiting to see if they buy anything.**

**"Hello sir how can I help you" a young woman asked, Yes I called I'm here about an engagement ring" Curtis answered. With a nod"sure step this way" she says showing him all the rings. He smiles as they look through the rings"so I was thinking about what you said about what I wanted.**

**And T I love waking up with her in my arms I hate when she's not there in this short space of time. She became a part of me and I don't want to lose that , I want this , I want her and like my best friend says. If you want something put a ring on it so that is what brought this on.**

**Her and I talked about it last night at length so we're all in we even set a date and a place all I need is a ring" Curtis says. "Wow so you've giving this alot of thought congratulations man so do you know what you looking for" Tommy said with a silly grin on his face.**

**He shook his head" nope but I will know when I see it"he responds as his eyes scans through the rings. As his brother did the same " hey what about this one" Tommy asked showing him one. Curtis shook his head " what about this it a princess cut classy simple"the woman says.**

**"Nah that's not her" he says shaking his head when he spotted the ring. "That's it that's the one right there that's it how much" he says, it's 8,500 dollars" she answers as Tommy looked on in shock Curtis shook his head.**

**"Curt you sure man that's steep" his older brother says, with a nod" yeah I am sure that's it and she is worth more then every dollar to my name" Curtis says. All his brother could do was smile he was serious he knew their mother and aunt would approve as well as the woman brought it out and gave it to him. Shaking his head "this is it" he said taking out his check book and writing it and gave it to the woman with his ID.**

**As he stood there staring at the ring still in awe as she went to process his check while another woman stood staring at him"would you like me to box it for you sir" she says snidely. **

**When he looked up at the woman" no but she can you've been eyeballing me and my brother since we walked up in here but I got something for you" Curtis says. Showing her his badge as she looked up in shock before rushing away the other came back over" I do apologize sir" she says taking the ring and put in the box and handed it to him with his receipt .**

**He smiles "have a great day" Curtis says with a nod while he and Tommy left he put the ring in his pocket "you ready for this" Tommy asked. With a smile"I have never been more ready for anything in my life T thanks bro I mean it" he responds,anything for my little brother Tommy said patting him on the back and giving him a dap before going their separate ways.**

**She sat in her car with a smile as she sent her friend a text message then drove away when Curtis got into his car" hey baby girl you still at the house no where are you okay let me know when you get back home love you bye"he smiled.**

** After cleaning out her apartment they went to get something to eat they sat there eating when Hiro took a big spoon out of Elle's plate as she glared at him. Before slapping his hand" no toque eso mamaguevo " she says when he took her plate and eating most of her plate as Ross sat laughing.**

** When she jumped on him "give me my food you asshole unbeknownst to her Candace and her partner had came in while Hiro finished her plate laughing "payback is a bitch" he says.**

**"Verdad Hiro mi amor"she says before turning around and running her tongue all over his food then snatching his bacon of his plate and eating it. Making his face drop all the while Ross laughed hysterically "game over" says, " you're getting me another plate Elena" Hiro says calmly.**

**Rolling her eyes" I'm not getting you shit you at all my food and I'm hungry Hiro"she says plopping down. In the chair crossing her arms" aww see what you did Hiroshi she's pouting" Ross says, I don't care my name anit Curtis it doesn't work on me" he insists.**

**As she takes her phone out" Hola Tio combo estas to do bien El take aqui in El restaurant hmm" Elle said, " Elena hang up the phone" Hiro says. Trying to grab the phone but she moved making him get up after. Picking her up and taking the phone from her bye papi" he said holding her by her legs as he looked at her. "Hiro my boobs are going to pop out I'm going to tell Abuelo on you" she says Ross sat eating his food chuckling.**

**" You win Elena alright" he says, Ross was to busy laughing as Elle tried to get up"Hiro can you put me down please" she says. That's when he put her down pushing his plate in front of her" eat that shit cuz I'm not" he says shaking his head. All the while Candace took pictures"Damn she moves fast he just broke up with her trifling ass" she says.**

**Her partner looked at her"Whose that" Tim asked , Curtis's little fling he was playing around with"Candace answered. He nods" oh don't worry about that woman Candy he knows your a good woman" He says. When her phone beeped she looked at it a smiles" your right I got the man So it doesn't matter" she said grabbing their food and left.**

* * *

**After driving around for awhile He pulled up in front of his mom's house he knew she was home. She didn't work weekends"hey momma, Auntie" he says walking into the house. Hugging him" Hi baby I didn't think I see you this soon where's Elena" she asked.**

**As he aunt came into the room putting the tea on the table" oh hey baby how are you" Stella says. " yeah I didn't either but I have to tell you guys something" Curtis says nervously, What's wrong baby" Henrietta asked shaking his head" nothing is wrong momma.**

**I just wanted to tell the two of you that Elena and I are getting married in December 1" he says. As they both looked in shock"wow my baby boy is getting married" she says with a smile. He nodded" yes I am and I know you thinking that it's soon but it feels right" he replies.**

**"December first baby that's not enough time to book a venue,caters, florist all whole list of things" his aunt says. When he smile"Done, Done, Done and done look we are having it at her family house in Miami. **

**Her mom and aunts will cook and they have a massive garden on property we talked about it we have it all figured out"Curtis says. Henrietta looks at her sister "and your sure" his mom asked as she saw his smile practically radiating off him.**

**With a huge smile on his face "I am very sure now I have to go take care of something but we will come over later or take you guys out to dinner" he says. "Congratulations baby I hope your really happy" Henrietta says hugging her son tight. **

**Pulling both his mom and aunt in for a hug as well, "I'm going to get out of her i will call you later" he says leaving. Just as Jordan was coming in with TJ she was happy when she got the text from Michelle early. **

**He finally got his shit together she was so happy for him and Candace she was going to pretend to be surprised until he and Candace announces it." Nephew, Jordan" Curtis says giving the little boy a high five as he left, Nodding at Jordan then leaving quickly.**

* * *

**She was nervous and excited when she got his text to meet when Michelle said he brought her an engagement ring. Her heart was so overjoyed she just hoped He remembered the kind she wanted rubbing her hands together When he came over" Hey Candace umm can we talk" was all he got out,"look baby I forgive you but I think that going forward we need to communicating and I will try to compromise with you.**

** He looked at her in confusion as he scratched his head " umm okay listen I would rather you hear this from me" he said but she cut him off" I already know and if you need time I will give you that but not a lot because we need to restart our lives" Candace says.**

** Looking at her with a raised eyebrow" what are you talking about Candace" Curtis said, I'm letting you know we are on the same page but this can't happen again Curtis" she says.**

**He was even more confused " ones the same page about what Candace because I have no idea what you are talking about" he said, you wanted to talk about us and our future look baby I want to spend my life with you so I forgive for your minor indiscretions.**

**So that we can move forward in our life and start our engagement off on the right foot" she says his eyes went wide because now he knew what she was talking about. Rubbing his head"Umm a Candace I think you have the wrong impression look I'm sorry in advance but I called you here to tell you I'm getting married to Elena in a few weeks" he said. **

**Her head swings" WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS CURTIS YOU BARELY KNOW THAT WOMAN THIS IS WHAT I MEAN THAT YOU'RE DOING SHIT ON A WHIM. SHE IS CHEATING ON YOU I SAW HER SKANK ASS HANGING OF ANOTHER MAN I MEAN REALLY I THOUGHT TOMMY TALKED SOME SENSE INTO BUT I GUESS YOU TOSS THAT ASIDE" she says coldly as she slaps him.**

**"Wait my talk with my brother had nothing to do with you Candace why would he want me to break up with her and second I know she isn't cheating on me with anyone because she's true blue like that" he replies.**

** As she scoffs "I seen her , Tim seen her are you that blind, Wow is the sex that good that it has acting a damn fool I seen her all over some big Asian guys and he had no qualms about her being all on him.**

**That's when Curtis started laughing "him that's her cousin and what are you following her and why was I breaking up with her you know what it doesn't even matter. I just wanted to you to hear it from me not elsewhere goodbye Candace I hope you meet someone who can be the man you want" Curtis said storming off.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

** A few days later she was nervous was an understatement she was mortified Kaliyah ,Julian and their parents were coming over. And they were going to meet her mom and talk what happened at the party she hadn't seen either since. Her Cousin play hawks in school and she was being picked up by her grandfather's who most of the kids were scared of.**

**And with what she found out changed everything for her she actually thought about what would have happened. If Antonio had came in there and now that she knew what happened to her mom. She didn't want to have that same experience but Julian was her friend he would never hurt her but her mother. Aunt and grandparents weren't convinced at all she knew Lana wanted to hurt him bad.**

**Bianca hadn't been able to convince her mother that he was a good guy but she hoped if they met then she could see it for herself. Looking over at her mother who sat quietly drinking her tea and her grandparents. Just then Tio Carlos came in with them behind him she waves at her friends that's when the adults got up greeting them.**

**Her eyes went wide when Sam stepped up" Hi I'm Samantha DiSanto I'm Bianca's mother" she says. As Julian and Kaliyah rolled their eyes Sam smiled at her God father who signaled her to remain calm. " I'm Jesus Colon and this is my wife Linette Colon I wasn't aware she had parents" he said shaking Sam's hand.**

**Looking at him deadly serious"Who said she didn't"Sam says, it's the impress got from the kids I do apologize" he says. "Their kids they don't know our situation but that's neither here nor their so I rather not get straight to the point. And talk about your son nearly assaulting my thirteen year old daughter" she responds.**

**"MOM!"Bianca says Sam Looked at her serious and she knew that she meant business, assault come on that's far fetched their kids"he says. As Sam's head jerks up as she chuckles" right just kids like he could force himself on her trying to get her to touch him. **

**Would you feel that way if it was your thirteen year old" she says, it wouldn't Kaliyah knows better" Jesus says. All the while Big Chuck tried to hold his composure as Sam laughed. " You sure about that because I can tell you with certainty that she doesn't. **

**Because I being the chameleon that I am I have been following them too and trust me My Bianca is not the fast girl that either of you think. It's yours yeah I know what you said about Bianca" Sam said throwing the pictures on the table as the teens sat in shock. As they all looked at each other as their parents picked up the pictures" what is this"Linette asked.**

**"Mami, Papi I...I...I... Cann. Cannn ...Explain" Kaliyah says,Bianca looks at Sam" Mom what's going" she says. " Well your friends parents seem to think everything that happened was your fault is what happened. Isn't that right Bianca is the problem because she has a mother that's what you said right.**

**That she was the bad influence on your precious two train wrecks right as you can see. She's not now I suggest you take that attitude down a notch" Sam said, her godfather smiled she still had it in her**


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: I know you want to more Sam and Drew and i will get to it just bare with me a bit they are going to get together. They will have some hurdles because their past will collide an that has to come out. And everything I'm putting out now will lead to those secrets being revealed. _

_Please be patient there a method to my madness hope you enjoy. Sam has to come to terms with her past while Drew is away there will be alot of her and Bianca. __Elle and Curtis are the buffers they will bring Sam and Drew into each other's orbits. Because remember he is away and lost his only picture of her and can't find her._

**Miami, Florida**

**Bianca sat in shock as she looked over at who she thought was her best friend and did everyone believe it was her fault. She had been invited like everyone else"Kaliyah what is this" her father says. To her with a panicked look her eyes trying to whisper she was sorry To Bianca with tears in her eyes putting her tea cup down "What how is it my fault they invited me" she said. **

**"No wait a minute you don't get to come out the wood works and pretend to care I know Bianca. Now all of a sudden your her mother where were you the other thirteen years " Julian said. "Julian quiet now Ms. DiSanto where did you get these from" Jesus asked as his wife looked on in shock.**

**Making Sam smile" now I know kids can get themselves into trouble so let me break it down for you kids and parents alike Someone that is a family friend saw her at that party knew her ass wasn't supposed to be to be there and called her aunt and uncle. And they came and got he found your son on her when she asked him to stop but he really wanted her to touch his little teenage dick.**

**To be honest your really lucky he didn't beat your ass on sight now I am well aware of Bianca and I situation so is she yeah you didn't know that did you. Further more I wasn't going to expose her until I heard you twit were blaming my child because she didn't know about any party until their friends told her.**

**Because she didn't even have her cellphone until a few days ago and you would tell anyone who would listen that she was acting out because her mother abandoned her blah, blah. I spoke to the other girls and their parents they wanted to make sure Bianca was okay because they all got in trouble see you looked to make excuses for you kid.**

**So here's what going to happen you don't want your kids around her good, I don't want yours around mines and that is for damn certain you can leave goodbye. And next time you go to bash my daughter I will make you sorry " Sam said getting up and walking away, oh no you not going to dismiss me and last time I checked her grandparents raised her"Linette said standing up and crossing her arms.**

** Making Sam smirk like I said to earlier my and Bianca's situation is ours business and I don't have to tell you why I wasn't there she knows why and that's all that matters" she responded. " You want to talk about my parenting and what our kids are doing or not how about you parent yours" the woman says pulling out of her husband grasp as the kids looked on mortified.**

**As the woman drew closer to Sam making Bianca jump in front of her mother" back up Mrs. Colon" ****she said glaring at her Sam put her hand on her shoulder baby " she isn't going to do anything " she says trying to calm her daughter. "Well that's for damn certain" Kat said stepping out into the backyard,Linette stop amor this isn't helping her husband says trying to calm her as he watched Manolo and Chuck then Kat.**

**Who he knows was in prison for manslaughter so he wasn't going to push that"Bianca what are you doing that's my mom" Kaliyah said, and that's mines what's your point" she replied. **

**Looking at the person who she though was her friend and she just threw her under the bus Julian grabbed his sister's arm"stop it yo what the hell" he said. His father got up finally getting a handle on his wife and put his hands up " we are going now they won't be seeing each other" Jesus says leading his wife and kids out.**

**As Julian looked back at Bianca sadly with tears in his eyes before his father grabbed him and leaving" little shit" Antonio says. That's when Manolo and Chuck started clapping "wow that was a thing of beauty Samantha I'm impressed the way you handle that" Manolo said. "I would have preferred you hit her" Chuck says as the woman looked at shook their heads "Bianca are you okay" Esmerelda asked.**

**Shaking her head as she ran off with Sam wanting to go after her but Ana stopped her "Damn it i really wanted to avoid this" Sam says. Shaking her head"Give her a minute she thought that girl was her best friend and that kid she had a huge crush on him Sammy" Kat says. With a sigh she shook her head" don't worry this won't be the end of it I'm Telling you" her godfather said.**

**Just then Elle came in" I heard my baby momma is back here how are you and them, mami, Papi, Tio, Titi" she says greeting each of them. She smiled "Hey how was Baltimore" Sam asked, it was fine what did I miss here"Elle says so they could see the ring finger. **

**Making her best friend grab her hand "no fucking way are you serious" Sam says in shock. As did the rest of the family who all went to congratulate her " so two babies and wedding it's a blessing" Ediberto says. **

* * *

**Baltimore **

**Bobby sat in front of the computer with Curt and Hayden in his apartment waiting for the video to pick up." Congratulations by the way I never like that Candace bitch anyway. Things always had to be her way like my God woman live in the moment. Good you found a person who could appreciate you for the great guy you are Curtis.**

**Being spontaneous isn't being impulsive life isn't scripted it's lived you know. Bobby what's taking so long it's usually not like this " Hayden says," Thanks cupcake" Curtis says from his spot on the sofa just then the doorbell rang. As she went to answer it"Hay hay give it time I'm sure there's other people there trying to chat with their families to" he says to his sister.**

**Who opened the door to find there parents"are we to late"Sophie asked hugging her daughter then her son as did Mitcham. She was the Apple of her father's eyes nobody would ever be good enough for his little girl."No not yet" Bobby answered, I hear congratulations are in order Curtis I wish you guys the best o'clock" Mitcham said.**

**Shaking the young man's hand as Sophie hugged him" oh remember never fall out of love find new ways to surprise each other. Be spontaneous live outside the box" she says making Hayden chuckle as her mom looked at her. "Did I say something wrong" She asked, " No mom but Curtis is the most spontaneous guy I know besides Andy that's why this is going to work for him" Hayden said.**

**Before she could answer the video feed picked up and Drew popped up on the screen Sophie covered her mouth. " Hi baby how are you" she says. Making Drew smile "Hey mom, dad everyone I'm doing fine" he answers, where are you now" his baby sister asked. "Umm right now we are in Syria right now we are crossing over into Iraq. So this will be hour last video chat for a while but i'm letting you know i'm okay" Drew says.**

**"You take care of yourself by the time you get back you can go out with me and my soon to be wife"Curtis said with a smile. Drew chuckled " Congrats man you just seeing it huh i already knew you would nobody throws Curtis Byron for a loop" he said laughing.**

** As did everyone else making his best friend shake his head" right man but seriously though Drew take care of yourself. Tommy just got called up so we pushed up the wedding so he could be there" he said.**

**Drew shook his head "yeah i wish i could be there but just know i'm really happy for you" he said. "Hey Andy man i'm still looking into that thing for you when i get that information for you by the time you get home. **

**Then you can go and do what you have to " Bobby says, "Thanks Bobby i appreciate i love you guys but i have to go soon i love you'll" he said, we love you too Drew" Hayden says with tears in her eyes.**

**As her brother hugged her "Andrew Mitcham Cain you take good care of yourself and come home son" his father said with a nod. Making Drew nod back he got what his father was trying to say"I will I love you guys bye" he said before it disconnected. Curtis stayed with his best friends family for a little while before leaving to his mom's house to make sure they got everything for their trip.**

**When he got there they were all looking at something"What's going on" he asked, you tell us Curtis is this true she's cheating on you" Henrietta said. **

**As she showed him the picture he shook his head "Let me guess you got this from Candace" he said, that's not the point is it true. And your still marrying her you can't be that blind" Stella says, auntie, auntie let his explain Curtis what's going on man" Tommy said with concern in his tone.**

**Taking the pictures from Jordan who he was sure she got from Candace"Momma, Auntie this is not what you think it is okay this one is her brother Ross. And this big asian looking guy is her Cousin alright she isn't cheating on me alright i can assure you that" Curtis says. **

**"How do you know that Curtis this guy is black and last time i checked she wasn't she is hispanic. And she told you whatever she wanted and you believed it you don't know anything about this woman that your rushing to the alter with" Jordan said.**

**Trying to control his anger as she pushed the picture into his chest that he snatched with a chuckle" I knew she would do this because I don't want her ass. And I do know that not because she told me but because i know these's two guys they are both married men. If that isn't enough I met her whole entire family with the exception of the family that lives in dominican Republic.**

**Now as far as her not being black her mother is black same complexion as my mother but she is Dominican. Now Elena favors her dad she has three biological siblings and three that are adopted that's Antonio, Svetlana and Ross. **

**See Ross's parents were friends of her parents his father died when he was eight his mother died when he was twelve. His grandmother died when he was 22 and that is when her parents took him in completely.**

**So yes they grew up together as siblings you asked him he would say that is his sister so instead of making assumptions. Based on what Candace has to say which is one sided because she wants you all to doubt what i know is true.**

** Now if you don't believe me when we get there you can see for yourself now Hiro this guy he is Dominican. But he is off asian decent because his great grandparents went to the Dominican Republic during WW2.**

**Where they stayed his father and her father grew up in the same town I know this because when i went to Miami a few months ago. Her father told me this because i asked but her family is mixed some are black some are light skin like her and others are in between okay. So do me a favor Jordan tell your friend that i said stay out of my got damn business and stop trying to start unnecessary drama.**

**And you know what matter of a fact tell her to not mention Elena again to nobody keep her name out of her mouth. You can do that too because you seem think that i was waffling let me be clear Candace and I weren't on the same page.**

** She wanted what she wanted and didn't care about what others wanted and one thing i realized. From my relationship with Elle is what i want and what i think matters just as much as hers do we have a mutual respect for each other something that Candace didn't have for me.**

**Because she always had to have things her way and it was annoying because everything that i tried to do for her just wouldn't fly. And why because she wants things her way and Elle she is easy to please you want to know why because she gets me. **

**I don't have to pretend with her and most of all i can be myself or change anything just to make her happy. WHY BECAUSE SHE THINKS I'M PERFECT JUST THE WAY I AM EVEN WITH MY SPONTANEOUS WORK OUTSIDE THE BOX THINKING**

**AN BY GOD SHE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE'S BLUNT, HONEST AND REAL SHE DOESN'T SUGAR COAT THING. OR BEAT AROUND THE BUSH SHE GIVES ME ROOM TO BE ME SO DO ME A FAVOR RESPECT MY DECISION" Curtis says.**

_There's going to be very painful moments in life that will change your entire world in a matter of minutes. Theses moments will change YOU. Let them make you stronger, smarter, and kinder. But don't you go become someone your not. Cry. Scream if you have to then you straighten out that crown and keep it moving._


	16. Chapter 16

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares House**

**November 16**

**Sam was nervous to say the least she was going to introduce Alexis , her sisters and cousins to Bianca. She thought it was important for her to know her family then she was going to explain to her and Nikolas everything. "Stop pacing Sam your making nervous i get it you are going to tell her something that is going to hurt her.**

** But it's not your fault Sammy but you have to live your truth no more hiding remember" Lana said. Stopping dead in her tracks "I know but it's alot harder said then done Lana because she didn't handle.**

**The whole conning thing well and realize that i did all this to myself because i was angry and hurt and just felt like. They were already taking care of Bianca that they didn't need to be taking care of me so i took off" Sam replied.**

** "Your were a child Sam who knew how to hide how was they supposed to track you down until you needed. You knew how to stay off the radar and what would them bring you home kicking and screaming do boo. **

**Let's be real Sam you would have taken off regardless to parts unknown and what getting into worse trouble. The thing is ma they couldn't keep you here no matter how much they wanted to you wouldn't have stayed. **

**Was it the wrong decision maybe but you were a kid making decision in an emotional state and you were all over the place" she replies. As Sam sat down next to her "I made so many wrong choices for everyone my daughter is still mad at me. **

**And who am I to say anything but I couldn't sit there and let those people treat her like she is the problem she isn't. I use to think that they care more about Bianca then they did me but that wasn't the case. For a long time i convinced that i deserved every bad thing that happen to me. **

**Then i met Jason and I thought man this is it he loves me and i felt important and at that time i just thought. This was it but ****I was selfish and when everything blew up with Jason i realized that he didn't love me the way i loved him. That I wasn't really his family and i fought so hard to keep him tying myself in knots.**

**For what for him to lie to myself and treat me like i meant nothing and I did things out of anger and hurt. The fucked up thing is the Chief he told me that i was worth it not just with words but in how it felt. Lana and I couldn't get away fast enough BECAUSE THOUGHT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH BECAUSE THAT IS HOW JASON MADE ME FEEL.**

**IN THE WAY HE JUST THREW ME AWAY WHEN HE FOUND OUT HE HAD A CHILD AND THAT I COULD NEVER GIVE HIM THAT. And i held on because i couldn't loses this and in all of it I lost myself and my dignity and he could careless that he hurt me. **

**With his lies and his deception and everything that i did for him and HIS FAMILY. THAT I WAS NEVER APART OF DIDN'T MATTER ,I DIDN'T MATTER THE THINGS I'VE DONE I HAVE DISAPPOINTED MYSELF.**

**But Lana I told the truth because I didn't want Bianca holding on to a crush were his family didn't think she was good enough. Carly made me feel that way all the time when i was with Jason and he never really put her in her place. I mean the way Olly would kill if someone ever bashed Kat or say anything about her.**

**He made it okay for her and his quote on quote friends to disrespect me to my face but couldn't let it go. The funny thing is my mother who i couldn't stand told me that i deserve better and i couldn't see what was right in front of me.**

** Now I see she was right about Jason about everything she knew me being with him would cost me. And it did my current situation instead of being happy about being pregnant i'm constantly worried. **

**For myself and these little ones am I going to die will they every know me are they going to die. What's going to happen then i realized i chased all the wrong things and I'm just realizing everything. **

**I valued him more then I valued myself and he never truly valued me more then Carly and her kids so I don't want that for Bianca at all. I want that girl to be strong, confident and just sure about who she is and that she is valued.**

**I loved her but i couldn't see past what happened to me then so i ran but i wasn't any use to her in that shape. Now i realized did the same thing to the Chief I ran from him so fast because I felt couldn't give him what he needed. And ultimately would ruin things just like i did with Jason but i didn't ruin anything with Jason he did he didn't want us.**

**The same way I did and instead of being honest with himself and me he just i don't know what he did whatever. My point is I want so much more for my daughter then guys like Jason and Julian who only see us as comfort I'm still learning to love myself" Sam said. "You have a daughter how I don't understand but I want her to love herself" Alexis says from behind them Sam closed her eyes and sighs.**

**"Mom, Nikolas hi" she says as Lana looked at her with a raised eyebrow from her place in the lounge chair. "Well Sammy I will give you guys some time I will call ma or Titi Ana to come out and be with you" Lana said. Getting up shaking her head "No it's okay I have to do this on my own it's okay tell them not to worry it's fine I need to start doing this" she said.**

**Svetlana nodded then went inside the house "Sam what's going on why are you here and not at home with your family" Nikolas asked concerned. "Mom sit please" Sam says Alexis shook her head she felt it in her stomach taking a deep breath.**

** "Yes I have a daughter she will be fourteen years old February 17 I had her when i was 13 years old. Putting her hand up " It's not what you think when I was thirteen i was drugged and raped by multiple guys. **

**I don't know which one is her father we didn't find out that i was pregnant until it was too late. So i had her and my god parents raised her after I ran off because i couldn't deal with what happened. **

**This is their home My home I always had a home here I was just to stubborn and hurt to be here. Since they were already raising m daughter they shouldn't have to raise the both of us so i took off.**

**No mom I made the choice to run off and trust me they tried to find me and convince me otherwise but I couldn't see. And to answer your question Nikolas they are my family they have been my family as far back as I can remember. **

**My daughter is here I came to be with her because If I die giving birth to these kids I want her to know that her mother loved her. So that whatever happens with my pregnancy she knows I came for her to be there" Sam says tearfully.**

**As the tears streamed down Alexis eyes as she began to sob for herself, for her daughter for a grand child. Mikkos's decision was a burden that kept on tearing her heart out all the while Nikolas held his aunt.**

** With the tears coming down his face as well his heart breaking for all the pain his cousin had endured. Sam explained to them what happened "Mom can I talk to you" Bianca said From behind them.**

** Dear Me**

_I'm sorry that I doubted you. I allowed others to tell me who and what you are. I did not realize just yet how strong and resilient you can be. I see now that I was wrong about you. You are magnificently powerful than I could ever have imagined. You are going to achieve amazing things, and I see that now. I'm finally ready to believe in you._

* * *

**While Esmerelda and Ana watched on from the kitchen "I wish we had done better for her Esme" Ana said. ****Putting her hand on her friends shoulder "we did what we could Santiago and Chucky chased that girl all over the country. She was better at hiding then Cody was and we couldn't force her to stay we let her know we loved her and the door was always open. **

**But she had to want that and she made choice based on feeling of uncertainty. We never stopped loving her we never stop going to be there for her and we will never do that" Esmerelda said. ****Just then Ross came in "Mami more guest" he said as they turned and faced him hugging him with Curtis and his family.**

** Michelle was still in shocked when they were picked up and put on chartered plane. "Hi Mrs. Ana, Mrs. Tavares this is my mother Henrietta Ashford and my aunt Stella Henry my brother Thomas sr ,his wife Jordan. And their son TJ these are her sisters Michelle and Ebony" Curtis said making introductions.**

**"Well hello it's nice to meet you all this my very best friend Ana DiSanto and family" Esme says greeting them politely. "ma, ne chipay tsyu suku hilochku brativ druzhynu, shcho suka - tse bida"Lana says in her native tongue . Making the woman shake her head with a smile"****Mi amor, compórtate. Sé lo que la mujer intentó hacerle a mi Nena y está bien porque no funcionó" the woman said with a wink.**

**Rolling her eyes "okay Curtis I hope your well behaved this weekend" Svetlana says with a grin as she walked away. His brother looked at him all he could do was rub his head "Curtis you know your way around don't be shy just show them to a room in the west wing"Esmerelda say. He shook his head "hey is Elle around" he asked when he heard Lana and Ross laugh.**

**Ana tried to stifle her laughter as well shaking her head "No she is with Lucia getting the dress finished" she says. " Oh that's why Emy answered my calls"he says, ummm"Michelle says. Only reason she came was she was sure the other shoe was going to drop and Curtis was going to be embarrassed.**

**The same way he embarrassed Candace but he won't have anyone to turn to either Candace was done. " Anyway I'm not sure because my dress us done myself and Ana just came back from the clinic" Mrs. Tavares says. Just as Ilonka came in " oye comadre I got everything" she says with Koji, Hiro and Yoshi behind her.**

**" Sir fucks alot how's it going" Koji says with a grin, Titi we got alot of seafood do you want us to put it in the meat freezer. The guy cleaned all of it for you because Titi Ilonka didn't give him much of a choice" Hiro said with a smirk. Esmerelda smiled" Bet she did and it's appreciated yeah but don't freeze it we are going to season everything when the ladies get here" she replies.**

**As Curtis family looked at him "baby what's that about" Stella says shaking his head" it' nothing just Koji being Koji anyway. Follow me i will show you were you guys can put your things" he says leaving hastily when he sees Hiroto. **

**Looking up at the man nervously who held a big container in his hand" Mr. Nakumara" Curtis says that's when Koji and Yoshi stood laughing. That's when Tommy knew he wasn't the only one to catch them doing things "Curtis hello this must be your family. **

**Hello I'm Hiroto Nakumara those are my boys chuckles, giggles and Mrs. serious" he says pointing at the three Koji, Yoshi and Hiroshi" he says. This is my mother Henrietta, My aunt Stella and my brother Tommy his wife Jordan their son TJ and her sisters Michelle and Ebony. Koji looked over at her when Carmen came in "Ebony Johnson"she says who turned in shock. "Hi, Hi, Hi Mrs. Sterling what are you doing here" Ebony says, making Jordan look at her sister.**

**"I could asked you the same thing" the older woman says as Curtis looked "Umm Mrs. Carmen she's my brothers sister in Law" Curtis says. "Oh wow well umm I need to let my Jay know so he isn't blinded side maldita puta" Carmen said taking out her phone. While everyone snickered well it was very nice meeting your family Curtis" Hiroto said walking away.**

**When Koji put his hand on Curtis shoulder "****La piscina está pensada para swing bien" he says laughing then walking away. His father shook his head as they left Ebony tried to regulate her breathing "Ebony whose that" Michelle asked. "Tha.. That... that is JT's mother" she answered as her sisters looked at her in shock. "Umm let's get everyone settled in and we can meet everyone " he said leading them to the west wing of the house.**

**Later that evening everyone had met they were outside eating and drinking on the lanai where the food was set up. Meeting both Curtis's and Sam's family was a happy occasion "So you mean to tell me that these two degenerate savages was well behaved on your home court. Diablo none of you caught them" was all Olly got out, Oliveras callate tu fucking boca oyete" Elle says.**

**Making Sam spit her water out "What no hokey pokey" Karina said as everyone else laughed, "Right i'm shocked you guys were able to keep it together" KK said with a chuckle. That's when Olly saw the look on Tommy's face he knew that he most likely caught them doing the hokey pokey. **

**His sister flipped them middle finger" Sammy take a walk with me" Elle says as Sam watched her mom talk. With Johnny Sterling and the girls were playing with the other kids there age. So her and Elle went for a walk " so how'd it go with your mom today" Elena asked. Taking a deep breath" It was hard you know because I knew she would feel like it was her fault and it's not.**

**She felt like if she had fraught a little harder the things that happened to me wouldn't had happened" Sam says. "Yeah but then you wouldn't know us and we love and I can't see my life without you in it. Sammy I marvel in your resilience because you never just give up you fall and you get back up again.**

**You don't give yourself half as much credit your stronger then you think" Elle says when they heard voices" I can't calm down Jordan JT is Nicky's real father. He Doesn't know" Ebony says having a panic attack" are you serious"Michelle says.**

**It made Sam and Elle stop when they turned around and saw them"tisk, tisk now normally we would mind our business. But how can we consciously betray JT like that he's my godbrother for crying out loud Sammy what do you think" she says. Ssss I don't know but I do know your unwaveringly honest and we would be no better then her if we don't tell him" Sam answered tapping her chin.**

**"Your right Sammy I could never look him inn the eye and lie to him family looks after family now. In your case either you tell JT or we do see it sucks to be you because your sisters. And that other selfish bitch tried to make me look bad to the people who mean the most to my husband to be.**

**All because that selfish bitch pushed him to his breaking point then made it seem like he couldn't commit. That wasn't the case he needs weren't being met as far as the emotional part. Men have emotional needs to they go through shit to she is one of those who liked to hear the sound of her own voice.**

**Never wanting to hear his shit in the beginning it baffled me when I would ask him about himself. He would always say things like you really want to know and I did because he's a great guy. Just like JT you tried to ruin his life once but keep his child from him is unconscionable" she says.**

**"She has a child by my JT" Carmen said as Sam and Elle both pretended to play shock"Titi Carmen" they said simultaneously. As Ebony looked in shock"I can explain" she says staring at the older woman Jordan watched her sister in horror. Elle smirked as she and Sam walked away" you knew Titi was coming didn't you" Sam said.**

**Her best friend smiled" yeah I did but had her say it instead of me see Sammy those bitches aren't here to see me and Curtis happy. They are here because they want to see us blunder so can say I told you so. But I got a feeling their regretting it now" Elena says, so are you ready for tomorrow it's your big day" she says.**

**"I was born ready and I love him and it just feels right" her friend replies, you know that means no hokey pokey tonight. So his brother caught you guys didn't he" Kat says. Elle shrugged" I don't know what your talking about he kinda of saw me naked" she replies. Making Sam and Kat laugh as they walked away as the party tampered away as Ebony tried to plead her case.**

**The following morning the workers set up for the wedding everyone was still in shock about the turn of events. Finding out JT had a secret daughter he didn't know about because she was kept from him. Both of Jordan's sisters left not knowing Dina, Mateo and Kaiya followed them.**

**Because Ebony tried to lie her way out of it so they went after just in case she tried run so she wouldn't have to let JT see his daughter. Who demanded a DNA test he was livid to say the least Elle on the other hand relished in it. Ebony had came up with so many excuses as to why she lied but he not his family would hear none of it.**

**Tommy knocked on the door "Hey man how's it going" he asked, " honestly I'm a little nervous but I'm good" Curtis replied. He shook his head" look I'm sorry y'all had to push your date up and I know Jordan was trying to talk you out of doing it so soon. But when you know you know" Tommy says Curtis smiled"Don't worry about it and I do man this was just so unexpected.**

**T I'm not going to lie I really want this like i never wanted anything in my life. Now I'm doing it and she's not pregnant I heard Jordan last night not that I don't want that eventually. But right now we're good and that's all that matters"Curtis replies when there was a knock "ayoo hey Curt" Bobby says looking into the room. Making Curtis get up "Hey man you guys made it I appreciate it" he said giving the young man a hug.**

**"You ready man it's starting"he asked, yeah man I have never been more ready for anything" he answers. Just then his mom and aunt entered the room Henrietta covered her mouth just looking at her sons. **

**Then walking over and hugged them "you look so handsome i'm so happy that my baby is getting married' she says cupping Curtis face. Before kissing him on the cheek as Stella hugged them as well Not knowing Bobby had his little camcorder.**

**Everyone made their way down the aisle Sam and Tommy where first then was Emy and Bobby and Matt with Ramona and lastly Spencer with Kat. Then when he looked up he saw her coming with her father the tears started to form in his eyes.**

** Watching as they ascended down the aisle when they did Manolo shook his hand then hugged him whispering something in his ear. He then patted him on the face gently before winking at his daughter then sitting down next to his wife.**

**Taking her hands in his as on stray came down his face that she wiped away Olly cleared his throat getting their attention. "You may start" he says as he stared into her light amber eyes that sparkled before taking a deep breath."Elena the moment I met you was like a tidal wave and i didn't know what to expect. And in that moment I met my match and I thrived of it.**

**And just like that you became everything to me and I spent every waking moment think of the next time. That I was with you and you made me feel like enough and because you love me I know I am. It was so unexpected that I didn't even fear it I dived right in and i was hooked so i promise to love with the same amount of passion that I do today tomorrow.**

**I Curtis Byron Ashford, take thee you Elena Nichole Tavares to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"he says slipping the ring on her finger.**

**Olly winked at his sister knowing she was trying to keep from crying"Wow I am pretty freaking awesome" she says with a grin. "Gosh where do i begin when I met you I wasn't looking for anything I didn't want it I just wasted seven years of my life. On a man who was never going to slow down and then you came in.**

**Anyone whose knows me know I am three things Bitchy, Petty and Pessimistic and you blew past all my defense. With your charm and spontaneity and at every turn you were there until I started to expect you. I tried to fight it but you got me and I was in hooked line and sinker and then I couldn't see myself anywhere else but in your arms.**

**And honestly there is no other place I would rather be but making chaos with you so ** **"I Elena Nichole Tavares take thee Curtis Byron Ashford to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"she says putting his ring on.**

**And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Curtis You may kiss my sister but keep it PG the children are all watching not like y'all usually do" he says.**

**As everyone laughed as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. They all cheered the couple on"I present to you Mr. And Mrs Ashford y'all" Olly said hugging his sister and giving Curtis a five. After everyone heading to her father's yacht that was set up for the reception Sam watched her best friend. **

**Happy for her she had been through alot just like she had she deserved it too"please tell me your going on your honeymoon" Sam says. Tilting her head to the side"Samantha we already talked about you need me here so I'm staying put" Elle replies. Shaking her head" No you shut it down go on your honeymoon with your husband and have a great time. **

**Don't worry I have mami, Emy and Ms. Ana looking out for me your going please okay. Enjoy this moment Elle you deserve it" she says back. Tossing her head back"Sam I can't just leave my baby momma hanging" she says with a grin. Making her best friend smile" I will be fine I promise go enjoy yourself let strangers catch you guys having sex and have a blast" Sam said making them both laugh.**

**"Are you sure about this I gave you my word Sam and you know how we Tavares feel about our word" she said. With a chuckle" yes I do and I am sure go and have the time of your life. Because soon enough you will have your hands full with these little humans so go"she said. Looking her best friend over"fine but I'm one call away I love you Sammy.**

**When i get back we are going to find your baby daddy you hear me" Elena says hugging her. " Don't worry about that we have to take one step at a time remember" her friend answers. As Curtis came over hugging her from behind" Mrs. Tavares- Ashford and Sammy DiSanto dance with a brother" he said leading them both to the dance floor.**

**Passing Bobby who looked at her suspiciously trying to remember where he saw her face from. The newlyweds spent the night laughing and and loving with their family and friends. ****Duane made an excuse to leave soon as he got there he wrote Curtis a check for a 150 K and left. He couldn't believe it was his worse nightmare come true and he was the only one to survive that night.**

** And he had to survive it made him hate that bastard even more it was the gift that kept on giving. He had remembered that woman's face so clearly when she torched Connor's car it was like he met his match in her. And there she was being apart of Curtis's wedding truth be told he wanted no part of it that bastard knew the moment he invited him there he knew what he was doing.**

**Only good thing that happened that night was the bastard finally got what he deserved but the fact remain. Is that he was the only one alive who could get in trouble no matter what he did and that was what that bastard wanted. Was to have a hold over him to keep him in line like killing his parents wasn't enough.**

**And that same girl Connor tortured was there too and she was the same girl Andy was looking for. When he saw the teenager he knew she was Connor Doherty's daughter and he need to leave. Because he was the only innocent one but he was the one living with what they did he should have never trusted him.**

_Marriage_

_If you want something to last forever, you treat it differently. **YOU SHIELD IT AND PROTECT IT.**_

_**You never abuse it.**_

_**You don't expose it to the elements.**_

_YOU DONT MAKE IT COMMON OR ORDINARY._

_If it ever becomes tarnished_

_You polish it until it gleams like new._

**_IT BECOMES SPECIAL_**

_because you made it so, and it grows more beautiful and precious as time goes by._


	17. Chapter 17

**Port Charles**

**Nikolas came back home with a renewed interest in protecting his cousin's secret and his family. He needed to find out what Kat knew about who had assaulted her but she told him not to worry about it. That it was already taken care of and when he looked her up she went to jail and served almost 5 years there around the same time.**

**So it wasn't hard for him to put two and two together but he was the only living man in his family so needed to find who was responsible. And Sam herself said she didn't know how many there were in total. " Son of a bitch!" Nikolas shouted throwing his drink at the fireplace angrily.**

**"Nikolas what's wrong" Emily asked from behind him as he turned to see her and Elizabeth there, oh hey Emily I didn't hear you guys come in" he replies they both watched him curiously. Flattening his shirt then putting a smile on his face "Upset a business venture is becoming very complicated" he replied as Elizabeth looked at his suspiciously. As did Emily "how'd it go with Sam"she asked, it went fine she decide to prolong her trip.**

**To focus on herself and finding her place in the world and we went to see her off she's sailed off out of Long Beach harbor two days ago. I think she said Fiji is where she's heading to or french polynesia either of those but I and Alexis pushed her to take this time. For herself away from here and your toxic brother and everything" he said, Nikolas you know what Sam did" she responded.**

**Shaking his head "and yes because Sam is a computer genius and she hacked the Port Charles radio station. Right do you hear how ridiculous that sounds now she may have done the wrong things when she was young. But we all have done the wrong things who is he to judge anyone he's a MOBSTER HE KILLS FOR A LIVING Emily. Now i'm not saying she's perfect because she isn't but neither is he and has made alot of enemies.**

**Anyone of them could have been watching him dote on you and Jake Elizabeth we were all blinded to see what was right in front of us. I'm not judging because who am i to judge what i did with Courtney was wrong and I admit that. But the two of you act as if lying about was the right thing to do with no consideration for Sam or Lucky. The moment she called him out on it he turned around on her and went from love to hate very quickly.**

**Which makes me believe he never really loved her to begin with because even thought Emily and I weren't together i still loved her and cared for her. She wasn't my enemy so your brother isn't as noble as he claims to be and Sam never pretend to be anything but who she was. That he claimed to accept her for it which he didn't so don't worry she isn't thinking of anyone of you" he says.**

**"Did you ask her about it Nikolas she has made me and my son a target what Jason didn't want, What I didn't want. Now we don't know what is going to happen and just supposed to believe her fake apologies" Elizabeth said. **

**"Yes I did ask her about it and she said look I apologized to her that she was wrong and it was one of the reasons she left. Because she felt she had hit rock bottom so yeah she is sorry for what your going through but it had nothing to do with her" he replied.**

**Both Emily and Elizabeth were shocked " she left because of me" she says, rolling her eyes "get over yourself she left because she didn't like who'd she was becoming. So she thought it was best to find herself again and she did she's smiling she was genuinely happy. It radiated off her she met someone who's helping her with that so like i said Elizabeth she isn't worried about you or Jason. **

**She met someone who has given her more purpose and joy then you or he will every know so yes she is moving forward and you all should" Nikolas says. Before leaving the room it wasn't a full lie he knew that her children were going to bring her joy and fulfillment. **

**And purpose and someone and a place to be loved and accepted he have grown fond of Bianca. Who was alot like her mother in so many ways she had a rough exterior and a soft heart she spent alot of time with Spencer.**

**His son was absolutely smitten with his elder cousin that he didn't know was his cousin just yet. To protect Sam's privacy and Bianca they decided that it was best not to tell him so he won't accidentally say it. And Nikolas respected it Sam's business was that of her own and he wasn't sure if she was going to come back to Port Charles after the twins were born. So it was none of the business of the people of this town to know that she had a daughter she kept hidden.**

**Emily looked at her best friend "How do you feel about that" she asked, sighing "I don't know but he is right Sam isn't tech savvy it has to be someone who is. And who could that be both Spinelli and Stan are loyal to Jason I don't see either of them crossing him. Who know Em maybe she paid one of them to I don't know none of this make sense" she says.**

**"I'm happy she's moved on maybe you and Jason can be together" Emily says making Elizabeth smile. "Maybe I don't know what the future hold for Jason and I but he's been busy trying to find out who did this. He's sure it's Sam and I don't know she's the only one who felt that it should be out there I wanted to protect Lucky from being hurt. Because he loves Jake so much already and I couldn't take that away from him you know.**

**I still can't bring myself to do that to him he is so good with the boys it's been really hard Em" she says. Putting her hand on her best friends shoulder " It's only been a month Elizabeth give it time it will work itself out" she said, I hope so how are your parents dealing with it have to know I never wanted to hurt them. Jason and I just wanted to protect Jake from Jason's enemies" she says sympathetically.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Several weeks later "Hello baby momma how are you doing there" Elle says coming sitting next to Sam " I'm fine Elle for the billionth time how was your honeymoon. Did strangers catch your guys doing it" Sam laughed, "they did in the elevator of the hotel" she replied with a smile. But they had the sense to act like they didn't see us but it turns out they were a reall cool older couple who were celebrating their 50'th anniversary. **

**The funny thing is they told us never to lose that spontaneity and continue to get lost in each other. It was great talking to them they told us the same thing Mami, Papi, Titi Ana, Tio Chuck and Tio Carlos and Titi Ilonka said. Life will get challenging but just remember that we are in it together going to Jamaica with him was fun though. We even bought a small house that we already christening eww what is that your eating" she say.**

**Looking at it in disgust "well your aunt said it would help with the morning sickness but the jury is still out on that" she replied. As her friend looked at her then drink shaking "eekk well you let me know how that goes for you. How's Bianca doing I know she had that issue with her supposed friend so" Elena said, well that is still a work in progress because she still has to go to school with her.**

**I dropped her off the other day and I saw the mother at the school she tried to be snooty but her kid was in trouble. So who knows what the kid did now but it isn't my problem it's there's I told them the truth what they do with it was there business. She's hurt Elle she thought this girl was her friend you know and to find out that she threw her under the bus to save herself.**

**Her mother was all to believing to blame Bibi for her children's behavior she's not okay but she will be. I am going to make sure of it " Sam says. Elle nodded in agreement "true so how's the baby McCall- DiSanto watch have you decided yet" she asked. Shaking her head "I don't know but Bianca brought up a really good point why am I keeping the man who hurt me last name.**

**And i had to ask myself the same thing why am I and to be honest I don't know so I've been thinking alot about it. To tell you the truth I don't know it's just always been my name. I know it's crazy but its just me you know but she's right do I want to put Cody's legacy on my children.**

**To tell you the truth I don't know and part of me don't want to think about it because I don't know what the outcome. Of any of this going to be and I'm afraid to even think that far ahead. Because if I am being honest with myself and you we don't know if me or the kids are going to walk out of this alive.**

**So I'm eating this and whatever other remedy that is going to assure me that it's going to help me. Emy and I took a trip back to Baltimore their father is gone the neighbors say he left weeks ago. And Finding him is a no go he didn't even have a lease KK looked it up.**

**I have accepted my story doesn't have a happy ending" she says, Elle grabbed her hand "It's okay Sammy we will find him even if it takes forever gosh that shit stinks" Elle says pushing Sam's food aside as she hugged her. Making Sam look at her with a raised eyebrow" you okay wait are you pregnant we can be pregnant buddies" Sam said.**

**As Elle's head snapped" girl are you crazy I just got married yes we have sex alot but we are always careful" she responds. "Whose always careful you and your new hubby bitch please you guys are always attached at the crotch. I'm still baffled how you not pregnant by now" Kaiya says sitting down.**

**While Karina and Lana laughed"don't be mad Nena it's true you guys had sex in the laundry room after you went to put Jasiel blanket in the wash. I'm just saying it wasn't an impromptu fuck it was more of a in the moment fuck in the family laundry.**

**Where my father in law caught you guy poor big guy" she says, as Sam laughs hysterically. Elle nods her head "whatever bitch I'm not pregnant thank you"she says as everyone else laughs. "You guys fuck alot it's like you're never bored of each other" Lana says.**

**"No we don't thank you do you get bored with Cal no so shut the fuck up and do you get bored Ravi no you don't so shush" Elena said. With a huff" oh stop you should enjoy your husband especially if you guys are separated because of this delicate situation" Sam says wiping her eyes. **

**From laughing"so much for Carnival huh Elle" Kaiya says, when Elle looked at her" bitch who says I'm not going to carnival. It's carnival I will drag his ass with me just like I dragged Wallace with me shit are you crazy" she says.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**"Hey after alot if looking I found this do you know who this is he is Jean Paul Francios he is a supposed drug runner. In the Miami Dade region and with gang connection in the area. And you see she is hanging off him so I'm sure if he knew that he would think twice"Tim said.**

**"Where was this taking at" she says taking the picture out if his hand. He smirked" this was taken at Carnival early this year and he is in this area as we speak. Which I'm guessing it's about drug's"Tim says, I bet he doesn't know about that with her drug connection. But I got her bring him in we can have a little chat" Candace replies looking down at The picture in front of her.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Baltimore,Maryland**

**After picking him up at his hotel they had him sit in the interrogation as they watched him the whole time. He looked completely unbothered and more annoyed then anything. And he knew she was Curtis's ex girlfriend that much he was aware of. "What are the chances that she is affiliated with with a drug runner and she doesn't know. **

**I find that hard to be and with her ties to this city she didn't marry Curtis for love. She married him for this guy so he can use Curtis status as a cop to get drugs into our city"Candace says.**

**Her partner looked over to her "yeah that seems very likely but how do we prove that" Tim said. As they watched the man from outside"I don't but we start with him and his organizations let's go"she says as they opened the door. "Good afternoon Mr. Francios" he says sitting down in front of him as he sat up.**

**"Do you know why your here" Candace, as he shrugged his shoulders"some bullshit charges if you ask me" he replied laughing. Tim chuckled" bullshit really distribution of narcotics is a joke to you man. Do you know that we have a hard enough time with the drugs scumbags like you bring into our communities.**

**I mean really what's your deal that you love destroy other people of color" the man said. That's when Jean Paul laughed"Yes that is bullshit I don't sell drugs or distribute it either. I have been in trouble for ten years so let's be real why am in here" he says, both detectives chuckle "then you tell us why you're in my city" Candace asked condescending.**

**Shaking his head annoyed he knew he had to keep his temper in check"I want to make my call you arrested me under bullshit charges. That I know only stems from my juvey record which I sealed" Jean Paul said. "Don't say no more JP your hugely record is still sealed they are going by hearsay because of your brother.**

**ne t'inquiète pas mon pote cette salope pense qu'elle te nappe parce qu'elle est une chienne amère" JT says. "****qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de moi" Jean Paul asked, nothing at all brother detectives may I speak with you" the young lawyer says. Candace was annoyed " how can I help you" she asked JT who chuckled"help me. **

**Sweetheart please how about I help you from being sued and trust I know why you really brought him in. Detective McCray who is looking to work for the FEDS how you going to do that. With what I'm about to do because you and them other putas. Are barking up the wrong tree if you think I will let you destroy JP or Elena reputation.**

**They have worked to hard to get where they are to have someone bitter ex girlfriend ruined their lives. Now if you don't let him go by the time I'm done with you Detective you won't have a careers. And Detective White I suggest you stop being a bitch and looking to feed her delusion.**

**You lost the man because you were a controlling bitch who wants everything her way. I don't want to embarrass you but I sure as Hell will I even took the liberty to speak to your captain. Before I came to get my client who was already free to go so you gone and uncuff him and let him go" JT said with a smirk.**

**As both Detectives stood glaring at him before heading inside and uncuffed him Jean Paul smiled. Getting up and walking towards the door when he stopped" You know they had a very beautiful wedding I mean I have never seen her like that ever. And her hubby does her like she's the only person in the room moving sweetheart don't embarrass yourself your gorgeous.**

**But I can see you have a shit personality and you think better then other people. You use that badge for intimidation and for what a dude there a plenty of men that will give you whatever you want go find" he said. "LEAVE MR. FRANCIOS NOW !"Tim says glaring at him, Jean Paul smiled" he's one of them" he said laughing as he left.**

* * *

**Miami , Florida**

**"Well Sammy come on in now I have been keeping meticulous records how you and the twins are doing and it's time for you to go into the hospital. We want to make sure you have around the clock care" Emy says as Elle coughed. Trying to shake off however she was feeling while both Sam and Emelda looked at her with concern. "Are you okay you don't look so good love" Sam says, "ummm I'm fine don't try and changed the subject" Elle says.**

**Shaking her head "I'm not I have accepted my faith and as long as I walk out this hospital with two healthy babies I will do my part honey. But you haven't been feeling well Elle and that bothers me" she says, Yes I agree with Samantha are you sure your okay" Esmerelda say walking in with Ana.**

**Ana looked at her friend then her niece "are you sure you're not pregnant too" she asked as Elle's head swung up. "Whoa I know we're intimate alot but we are always careful and this isn't about me this is about Sam" she says. Emelda chuckled" Careful my ass you really going to say that shit" she says as her sister glared at her. **

**Anyway So let's focus our attention to her alright now when you enter the hospital one or two of us will be with you every shift. Until little baby McCall- DiSanto are born in which me and Ms. Ana will take control making sure they have a chance.**

**No matter what we are not giving up on you or them I know we talked about it already but I need you to make sure. This is what you really want JT's office sent this over today myself and Curtis agreed on your terms but it's a very last resort okay. Because I am not accepting anything other then you making it do you hear me" Elle says.**

**Sam put her hands up"Yes I do and for the record I have no plans on leaving this earth but can we all agree. That I am being realistic with my terms the father isn't a factor in this equation and that is my fault. And it's okay I have made peace with that and wit that being said I am not giving up but if anything happens and it comes down to it.**

**I want you to save them they are innocent and deserve a chance at life" Sam says as all the women huffed. "I still don't agree how can we choose between someone we know and love an someone we never met" Emy says.**

** Still a little pissed about her friends decision but she would do it begrudgingly. "Yes Sam we all understand and we respect that" Esmerelda says, as Emelda crossed her arms shaking her head**

**With a sigh "Em I know you feel like i'm giving up but i'm not I am accepting the situation that I caused thinking. That Jason would protect me and all cost but I knew going in that I wasn't his first priority this is on me. I need to take responsibility for my decisions and now it's affecting my children.**

**Now I have to live with that but I trust that everything is going to be okay I just want something in place. Just in case things don't go as we plan alright it's just precautions alright so can we continue" Sam replied.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement while Emelda continued the check up as her mother. Started the transfer paperwork to the hospital Sam was in complete awe when she saw the sonogram. Everyone left one by one until it was just her and Ana with her" so you ready for this princess" Ana asked.**

**Making Sam smile "more than anything in this world I am" she says, good I need you to be positive. Even when it's not looking that way you are having these little miracles" she responds. Rubbing Sam's stomach who smiled " I have to be this is what I want more then anything" she says.**

**Ana smiled" and we are going to make it happen now I will call your mom and let her know. That you are now going into the hospital until it's time to induce them where Emelda. Will be able to deliver these babies and trust I believe God has miracle for you.**

**I know you didn't find their father but it's okay everything happens for a reason. But I believe you will find someone with it when you least expect it"the older woman says. "Ma I just felt like so at ease with him and messed up because i was afraid" Sam says. As Ana looked at her sympathetically" Its going to be okay" the woman said. Meanwhile Elle stood with her head on the wall trying to breath "Nena are okay" her mother said from behind her.**

**Trying to stand straight" No mami I'm not my mind I'd going in a million different direction thinking of all the variables. And I agree with Emy this is just so fucked up she deserves to be having her kids peacefully. While this asshole is just walking around like nothing happened like her life wasn't altered because of him.**

**It makes me fucking angry that she is the only one left with the scars AND HE DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK!" Elle ranted. Rubbing her head as her mother came closer" I think you need to sit you don't look so good" Esmerelda says. Ushering her to her office and having her sit down then handing her a bottle of water.**

**"I'm fine mom serious I'm was just going over everything Emy gave me it's all" she replies with a sigh. "I don't want her to die that's not an option for me Ma but I know as a doctor. It's a variable I can't factor out" Elena said. Taking a deep breath" I understand that we are all going to do our best Sam and the children are fine right now.**

**But I am worried about you wait just listen is there a possibility that your sisters right that you could be pregnant. I mean you two do go at it like rabbits and I'm sure you weren't always careful because I have seen you stressed. This isn't it Nena you I'm not looking to debate it with you but you need to find out make sure your okay" the woman says.**

**Before Elle could answer Emelda stuck her head in the door"It's time me and Ms. Ana are going to ride with her" she says. Both women nodded as they got up to see Sam off" Hey you okay" Sam asked as Elle waved it off" I'm fine I promise.**

**We are going to take good care of you Sammy I got your back no matter what" she says. Sam shook her head as they lead her out of the clinic and into the EMT truck.**

* * *

**Curtis's apartment**

**After alot of back and forth for the last several days she decided that she had to tell him the theory she had already told Jordan. Who wanted to look into her deeper but she had to tell him the truth. Because he jumped into this wedding so quickly without any knowledge of who this woman really was.**

**The expensive clothes and shoes all make sense now she was most likely stealing drugs from hospital. Maybe Jordan was right it was deeper then that because her family was wealthy. Her father could be dealer she thought to herself when she rang the bell.**

**Then waiting before knocking just as she was about to knock again Jordan came "Hey I guess you decided to tell him" Jordan says. "Yeah I have to I can't have this woman take him for a ride" Candace says. Jordan smiled" you really love him don't you" she asked, I do but it's not what he wants and that is a hard pill to swallow.**

**I still care about him and I don't want to see everything that he worked for go up in flames" she answers. "Well I have the keys so let's go" Jordan says going to open the door. Just as they entered the apartment and into the living room they both froze in their place shocked. "WHAT THE FUCK! "Candace shouted as well as Jordan whose mouth dropped.**

Being able to find someone you click with so naturally is the best feeling ever. You feel like you've been best friends you're whole life, it feels like your coming home. You're so comfortable with them. Maybe that's what a soul mate is. Not someone who shares every single thing in common with you, but someone who feels like home.

Happy mother's day every one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Miami, Florida**

**February 2008**

**International Studies Preparatory Academy**

**Bianca sat annoyed angry that the teacher paired her with Kaliyah knowing they don't talk but he said it was a teachable moment. Because your not going to like everyone you work with in life so you had to get use to it. Like she didn't have enough to worry about in her own life her mother was in the hospital. And they were having hush, hush conversation and not to mention her mom asked.**

**About what would she think of moving when School was over but she had to come to school so they couldn't finish their talk about it. Now this grouchy bitch was working her last nerves "Got anything to add Miss Popularity unlike you I would like to pass on what's in this report" she says to her former friend. Who for the last couple of weeks hadn't been herself she's usually so self absorbed.**

**"Go fuck yourself Bianca" Kaliyah spat coldly**

**"Aww that's all you got stupid try again use more anger this time it might be believable" Bianca said with a shrug. **

**Just she jumped up lunging forward but Bianca moved out the way she went crashing to the floor. "Oops you missed me stupid" she says as the other kids cheered them on when the teachers went two break it up. "Girls, girls stop both of you to the deans office" he said, what I didn't do anything I didn't touch the girl" Bibi says.**

**"Enough Bianca deans office now" he says looking into the hallway calling a hall teacher to escort them. Ughh Cagacazzo questa è una cazzata" she says grabbing her stuff aggravated as the woman escorted them. " I heard you Ms. DiSanto I studied abroad in college" the man says as Bianca rolled her eyes. The woman walked them to the Deans office sitting the girls on opposite sides.**

**Both sitting aggravated Kaliyah sat irritated when she went on the attack this time Bianca shoved her back. "What the Fuck is your problem you psycho" she shouted , That's a enough sit down right now I don't know what has gotten into you two but it stops now" Ms. Colon says. Standing in between the girls "It's not me it her fault she's the one being a freaking drama queen" Bianca spat angrily.**

**"I don't care who started it sit the both of you" the woman says earning a loud groan from both girl. "Mrs. Nelson keep an eye on them while i got talk to Mr. Guzman so then talk to Mr. Westin" she said leaving.**

** They sat there quietly "This is your fault what's your problem I don't have patience for your shit. I have enough of my own shit going on"she say, "your my problem Bianca and your smart ass mouth" Kaliyah shot out.**

**Rolling her eyes "Bitch please spare me I don't even talk to you self absorbed slut bag" Bianca said back. "Call me an name again Bianca see if I don't fuck you up" she replied, your fake tough girl attack doesn't scare me slut almighty" she responded. Taunting the girl that's when she jumped up lunging forward again knocking Bianca back.**

**Who rolled out the way again before going on the attack but something was off to her so she restrained her instead. "What the fuck is wrong with you Kaliyah your never this reckless it's like your trying to get into trouble Why" Bianca said.**

** As Mrs. Nelson yelled for security to help "what you afraid Bianca hit me" Kaliyah say. That's when Bianca shoved her away catching a glimpse of a cut on her wrist" Your fucking crazy" she said**

**But something in her gut was screaming at her when it hit her something else was going on she was acting like she had nothing to lose. Remembering what her grandfathers said people are hurting when they act like nothing to lose. Making her back up and put her hands up.**

**As school security came and remained calm as they were both taken into the dean's office. After twenty minutes they both had detention and in school suspension then sent back to class. Bianca watched her from across the cafeteria Christian paid her no mind maybe that was why she was in a sour mood.**

**He had a new girlfriend who went out her way to be a bitch she saw her get up and leave with Bianca quickly followed. When she finally caught up to her she grabbed her arm "you what's a matter with you. You purposely tried to get us in trouble for what" she says hotly, pulling away" why do you care huh" Kaliyah spat.**

**"I don't but when you pull me into your shit I have a problem with it" Bianca said. " Whatever it's none of your business" she replies with a attitude, " you know people have it worse then you. My mother is in the hospital fighting for her life and the life of my younger siblings.**

**And here you are you spoiled brat someone who gets whatever you want and pretty much does as she pleases. You want to act like that give me a fucking break your parents made everything my fault. And you let them they let you guys get away with everything"she says, leave me alone Bianca you don't care and neither do they" she responds.**

**Shaking her head" You know whatever sorry I asked" Bianca says putting her hands up and started to walk away. " He raped me then acted like he didn't he says we had sex but I don't remember it at all Bianca. I asked him he said we drank to much but that's not possible and now I'm pregnant" Kaliyah says.**

**" What!he did what then he dumps you does your parents know" Bianca says. Her mind was swirling all she could was thinking of her mother and what she went through. It pissed her of beyond measure something in her changed. Kaliyah shook her head vehemently " wait here!" She says storming off, Bianca No! She says trying to stop her. As she stopped by her locker taking the lock off and went back in the cafeteria.**

**Before shoving him off the table then hitting him in the face as he tried to get up. But Bianca keep hitting him Calisto,Calvin Jr ran over as other people try to jump in. "BIANCA STOP PLEASE JUST FORGET IT" Kaliyah said. Trying to get her to stop that's when Calisto picked her up"BiBi stop please"he said.**

**"Get off of me you Listo he's a fucking rapist I know who you are you sick bastard" Bianca says. As she struggled against her cousin who looked on in shock so did Christian. Who started to panic" yeah you bitch I'm calling DETECTIVE CORDERO YOU SICK BASTARD!" Bianca shouted.**

**He looked over at Kaliyah upset that she told someone he thought he scared her enough. To keep shut about what happened as he watched Bianca be dragged from the cafeteria by her cousins. With Kaliyah followed them out Calvin Jr called and told Alonso what happened.**

**That's when school security came over to take control arresting Bianca, nah fuck that don't touch my cousin" CJ said. "I suggest you back up Mr. Cordero or you will be getting in trouble as well"the security guard says, or what" Alonso says. ****When he turned and saw the detective who took custody of the girl calling her family then nodding for the boys to come with him.**

* * *

**University of Miami Hospital**

**Meanwhile on the other side of town there was a knock on the door "Yes come in"Sam says she was crocheting. Something she has taking up since being in the hospital she made two blankets one yellow and blue and yellow and green Cruz's mom got her into. Which was even more bizarre he was only in Port Charles to look after her. Now thinking about it made sense how he let her go so easy with no problem another blaring sign. **

**That she missed just then Julian came in "Hello Ms. McCall can I speak to you for a minute" the teenager said in his army uniform. Which caught her attention she had seen him since that since early November when his family left the house. And this wasn't the teenager she had seen the last time "How can I help you Julian" she says as he came further into the room. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior.**

**That day at your the house it was wrong and disrespectful and so was my behavior with your daughter ma'am. And I wanted to know if I could have a second chance to show a better explain of myself. Because I really do like Bianca and I will go by whatever rules you set I just want a chance to prove myself" he said. Sam looked at him "why should I do that Julian you didn't seem to like her to much"she says.**

**"May I" he asked as she nodded to the chair beside her bed " that day at your house was an eye opener for me. I didn't want to leave my parents made me and what you don't know is Me and Kaliyah do anything to get our parent attention. And they are so gunghoe on providing for us but they never give us the time we want so we acted out. I never blamed Bianca for anything and neither did Kaliyah our mother assumed and she went with it.**

**Because we had their attention but it didn't and I didn't want to stay away from Bianca but they insisted. It lead to alot of arguments between them and me until I left and went to stay with my grandfather. Who is my mother's father he is strict he's a military guy who my mother complained about. Now I see why but he's a great guy anyway he made me see that the way I was going about things was wrong.**

**He also made me realize that I can't do what I did and not expect it to come back to me I tried to apologized to Bianca. But she wouldn't even hear me which is why I am here to apologize to you first. Because I owe you that she has craved you as long as I have known her just Like me and Kaliyah craved attention period.**

**The way I did things were wrong and the truth is I understand If you say no but I really, really like your daughter alot. She's cool, she's funny and just chill to be around if I'm being honest I just missed being around her. I know I fucked up alot when she kissed me back I just got excited. That she did that I just pushed forward with no concern to how fast I was moving and that was wrong.**

**I apologize for that because I wouldn't want someone to do that to Kaliyah my grandfather made me see. That I have a little sister and that things like that can happen to her or worse and I wouldn't want that. Because i would snap so you were right in what you did because I didn't understand. So please can I have a second chance just being her friend again" Julian says, Wow i'm shocked and your grandfather made you see that" Sam says.**

**Shaking his head "Yeah he's not as bad as my mom said he was he's strict but he knows from experience. My mom just wanted freedom to do whatever she wanted that he didn't allow but he did it for her protection. I understand now that how I acted and my behavior towards your daughter was borderline rape.**

**And very inappropriate which I apologize for" he says, shaking her head " I wasn't there because I didn't love Bianca. It's alot you don't know and maybe one day she will be comfortable enough to tell you there is alot. To our situation that you don't know and maybe if you did you would understand better but that is up to her. Now as fa... was all Sam got out when a pain shot through her that she gripped the bed railing.**

**"Ms. McCall are you okay" he asked with concern in his voice when she shook her head it alarmed the teen as she screamed. He jumped up going out the room"GRANDPA, DR. TAVARES SOMETHING WRONG WITH MS. McCall HURRY PLEASE" he shouted.**

** Making Emelda bolt into the room "Nurse Farrol page my mother Now!. Okay Sammy we went through this already you know the deal I know your in pain I got you I promise. LET'S GO PEOPLE IT'S TIME TO WORK WE SAVE BOTH KIDS AT ALL COST DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR. It's what she wants understood" she says winking at Sam she didn't agree but she respected her friends wishes.**

**As Julian watched in horror as the team jumped into action as they rushed her into surgery he looked on worried for Bianca. Watching them rush Sam out picking up the the baby hat Sam was crocheting before turning to his grandfather. "I think I know what I want to be now can we stay grandpa" he asked.**

TRUST THE WAIT.

Embrace the uncertainty.

Enjoy the beauty of becoming.

When nothing is certain,

Anything is possible


	20. Chapter 20

**Miami, Florida**

**They hadn't made any big decisions as of yet on where they were going to live or anything but his mom and aunt where excited. But one thing for sure he wanted to be there every step of the way right now her work was in Miami. And he was flying out to see her this weekend he still remember the day he found out was the best day of his life.**

_Flashback_

_She sat in the restaurant nervously tapping her foot on the floor waiting for him to come as she looked down at her watch. Rotating her neck not knowing what to expect they haven't even talked about that much less even thought about it._

_ But here they were_ _and to top it off his mom and Aunt were coming her cousin was right she needed to g set her hormones in check because this man just caught her slipping. Sighing she didn't even have to turn around to know he was coming she felt it in her skin"hi pa ,hello Mama Ashford,Ms. Stella sorry to be crashing your lunch"Elle says. _

_As Curtis kissed her on the cheek"why didn't you just come by the house" Curtis says with a grin, I was hungry you know and I had a meeting with Dr. Warner" she answered._

_"Baby you don't have to apologize your family "Henrietta replies, yeah you can call me Aunt Stella you know" Stella says. Elle smiled and nodded feeling overwhelmed but all Curtis could do was smile he was happy they liked her as much as he did, hey let me get me another chair" Curtis says._

_When Elle jumped up "I will go with you be right back" she says as he took her hand, you didn't have to babe" he said. " I know but I really need to talk to you really quick before we get back to the table" Elle says as he flags down the hostess, okay what's on your mind baby girl" he says._

_Just as she was about to speak "Curtis Ashford what's up man" the man says, oh hey Jay what's bro" Curtis says greetings the man with a high five as Elle sighs. "I figured that was you man my mom says you got married congratulations man about time what's it been 5 years or something "he said, oh I didn't marry Candace this is my wife Elena Ashford " he responds._

_The guy looked shocked" I'm sorry I'm shocked I was sure that woman would have had dragged you down the aisle kicking and screaming if she could, it's nice to meet you Elena" he says with a wink. "Baby this is Jerome, Tommy, myself and him grew up together he lives in North Carolina now is it" Curtis says. "Yea I work for the arenas as an engineer"Jerome replies, hi it's nice to meet you" Elle says politely hoping they would hurry up this mini reunion they were having._

_"Hey can you bring another chair to the table, oh moms and Aunt Stella is over there come" he says to the hostess then leading him back to the table._

_Not noticing that Elle groaned then following them where they had another conversation touching Curtis arm"Pa I need to talk to you in private like now"she says, one second baby I promise ;you can get her scotch on the rocks with two white wine spritzers" he says. "Curtis it's fine I have a drink" she insists as Jerome talked to Henrietta and Stella , how's the family and everything I know your mom moved with your sister to Delaware"Curtis says._

_Rolling her eyes she was going to snap" Curtis, Curtis, CURTIS COÑO MALDITO HOMBRE I'm pregnant" Elle said with a shrug. As the waitress brought over the drinks which he took and downed"I got your attention Now" she says with a raised eyebrow. _

_"I will talk to you soon Curtis,Mama Ashford,Auntie"Jerome says nodding before leaving. While all eyes were on Elle waiting for Curtis's reaction" you mean like a baby, baby" Curtis asked, No a baby Giraffe Curtis yes a human baby. You know what whatever I will talk to you later" she says getting up when he grabbed her hand._

_Stopping her" Wait are you sure" he says turning her to face him, yes Curtis I'm a doctor,my sister is a doctor so is my mother. So Yes I'm sure and I know we haven't talked about this but here we are" Elle says crossing her arms. Just as he pulled her into his arms"okay do we know anything how long is the test legit" he says._

_Glancing over at him"I Took several test one with a gun to my head long story but I'm sure. It's why I met with Dr. Warner to see if he can see us discreetly without your ex's brother in my business"she says. Shaking his head before yanking her towards him and kissing her" our business my baby is having a baby wow" he said with a huge smile on his face._

_As his mom and aunt clapped before congratulating them he was still on cloud nine as they came into his apartment. Taking of her coat and her boots watching him in awe just the way he handled all of it. All he could do was stare "I still can't believe it there two of them in there. My mom and my auntie are going to freak twins my God I love you. _

_I want this Elle you me and them I know your scared but don't be it's you and me. And I know things are happening fast but I'm not going anywhere. I was thinking we need to help Sam find her baby daddy he should be here for this you know" Curtis says. _

_"Oh I didn't tell you her and Emy did try to find him she was told he's gone by his neighbors so it was nothing she could do he's gone" she says helping him take his stuff of as he continued to stare at the sonogram picture. "Babe I'm a cop and a damn good one at that but tonight is about us" he replied. Pulling her into his arms"I am a little nervous we just kinda jumped in with no reservations and i trust you wholeheartedly. _

_And that in itself scares me" she replies wrapping her arms around his neck gazing into her eyes. " Guess what" he says picking her up from her behind" What?" She asked. Walking to the couch" I'm not going anywhere" Curtis replied capturing her lips with his._

_Then pulling her sweater over her head then removing his as well until they had nothing else on. Running her hands over his face"I love you" Elena said, I love you too he answers. Before entering as she gasped into his mouth and he hissed gripping each other with each stroke of his rod._

_Lost in a world that was all of their own lost in each other as they often did. Not even hearing the knocking at the door as he picked her up still holding her to him. As she began ride faster chasing her end"shitt, babe stop fuck I'm going to fucking"Curtis says._

_Flipping her over then pounding into her" OOOOH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,Yes, Yesssss" Elle shouted as they bother erupted. Spilling his seed inside her womb"oh shit babe im sorry did I hurt you oh god I did I hurt the babies" he says. WHAT THE FUCK! Candace shouted from behind them making them both turn around._

_Elle never budge as Curtis grabbed the blanket to cover her and him up as Candace shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening damn you move fast" she says while Curtis put his boxers on. "I can't believe y'all barged into my house uninvited" he said standing up. _

_Passing Elena his shirt as she shook her head" why am I going to put that on when you and I both know its going to come back off. Save you and I the hassle" she says with shrug laying back on the couch"you weren't answering our calls and In have the keys" Jordan said._

_Running his hands over his face"first of all i don't have to answer your calls Candace. And second I was busy with My wife and Lastly snatching the keys from Jordan these are for emergencies only" he said pissed. "SHE'S USING YOU CURTIS FOR YOUR CONNECTION AS A COP HER FRIEND IS A DRUG DISTRIBUTOR._

_AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE IT NOW THIS BITCH IS PREGNANT WHICH IM SURE SHE WAS PREGNANT ALL ALONG. WITH THE DEALERS BABY AND PASSING IT OFF AS YOURS DON'T LET HER PLAY YOU WE ALL CAN SEE IT BUT YOU. IT MAKE SENSE NOW WITH THIS QUICKY WEDDING AND EVERYTHING" Candace says._

_"First of all I initiated getting married and second which isn't your business she's six weeks pregnant. Now you will not disrespect my wife again Candace we are over we've been over I am going to make myself perfectly clear. To the both of you we her and I got married because it felt right for us it was in the moment and spontaneous._

_It was right I want to be with her because I want her I don't have to pretend to. I with her because she makes me feel alive that's was always your problem. That it had to be the way you wanted all the time and this is more of the same. Thinking she's using me because you always no more then everyone else and you don't._

_You don't know Elena to make judgments on her character neither one of you do. And I guess who does I do"Curtis says raising his hand, so now y'all both can get out my house. Jordan I already told you that if you can't respect my decisions then I don't want you in my life or my children's lives good bye"he said ._

_Slamming the door behind them" you okay" Elle asked as he walked over to her" yeah you"he says. When she smiled" that was hot" she says making him laugh" oh yeah now where were we"Curtis said._

**And that was two months ago she was almost for months and her stomach was huge. But he would never tell her that he loved all the changes they did a video message daily bit was difficult. Not being able to hold her in his arms like he wanted to or just listen to her breath.**

**They were dealing with it her parents helped alot too with the long distance relationship. As he walked off the elevator to her passing him "I will get back to you soon I promise love" Elle says hastily. When he turned to Ms. Ana "what's going on" he asked, she looked at him solemnly "Sam their going to deliver he babies now so she is going to do her job.**

**I have to go and help so I need you to call the house and they will call her mom"Ana says hugging him then walking away as well. When he took out his phone called the house "hey pops they need everyone down here Sam is having the babies. Wait what, when, what happen shit okay then let me know what I can do" Curtis says dropping in the chair.**

**Not noticing the man and the teenage boy sitting on the other side from him. Twenty minutes later the family rushed in"Curtis hey what's up" Olly asked, I don't know anything yet they haven't come out yet baby gir..." was all he got out when he saw his wife. " Nena" Manolo says as they all rushed towards her I...I...I... she" Elena stammered out before breaking down in tears.**

**In Curtis arms sobbing uncontrollably as her father kissed her on top of her head before walking away. Leaving everyone fearing the worst just then Karina came in with Her son's and Bianca. They looked around with Bianca's eyes landing on Elle when she began to shake her head.**

**"NO, NO, NO" the teenager said vehemently shaking her her before running to the door banging in it. " MOM, MOMMY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW YOU PROMISED, YOU PROMISED" she says. As the tears began streaming down her face getting Elle's attention. Kat and Olly took her in their arms"shush Chipmunk"she said running her hands through the girls hair.**

**"Titi she promised" Bianca said that's when Julian put his hand on her shoulder." Your mom is going to be okay she's bad ass"he says making her look up at him, what are you doing here" she asked. Just then Emelda came out trying to keep her emotions in check" Umm delivered both babies but they need a transfusion so please if you can help do so"**

**That's when Bobby got up from sitting next to Lana knowing how important they were to her. "I will help if i can these little people share my birthday" he said, she shook her head" what about my mom" Bianca asked." Mami is still working on her she isn't giving up so neither are we Nena your up" Emy says.**

**Who kissed Bianca on her head " I'm going to take care of your baby brothers I need you to stay strong" Elle said with a wink then leaving. Just as Emelda slid to the floor with her hands in her hair as another nurse lead the people who wanted to help away. Karina came and sat next to her cousin who rest her head on her shoulder.**

_Faith is unseen but felt,_

_Faith is strength when we feel we have none,_

_Faith is hope when all seems lost_


	21. Chapter 21

**Port Charles**

**Metro Court Hotel**

**It had been months since anyone had seen or heard for same with the exception of her immediate family. Spinelli nor Stan could find anything on her it was as if she disappeared but they knew she talked to Molly and Kristina almost weekly. **

**Sonny had tried to talk to Kristina but she refused after how Carly spoke about Sam in front of her. He had tried to reassured her that there was alot of adult stuff that they didn't want her in the middle of.**

**But she didn't care all she knew was her sister was gone at a point in her life when she needed her here. And Jason had his hands full with Jerry Jacks who he was sure he had something to do with Jake's kidnapping.**

** With Sam's help for exposing his secret but she could only hide for him for so long. She would slip up and he would be there to catch her and she would have to answer to him for what she did.**

**Now she sat in the restaurant having lunch with Jax who was trying to get info on Sam as well to clear his brother. "So how's the girls does Sam still call them I know you said she was backpacking or something" Jax asked casually.**

** "Yes she does and no she's on an eat, pray love , Journey of self discovery and I admire her for taking control over her life. She isn't sitting around waiting for anyone to save her she's grabbing life by the horns.**

**And doing it herself and as a mother I am very proud because I know it was hard for her to leave. But she makes sure to call the girls for their sister time to see what's going on in their lives. Letting us now where she is" Alexis says proudly. Nodding his head "that's amazing where is she now" he asked, oh she just landed Chile she said she loved the Mayan ruins" she says when her phone rang. **

**She nor Jax knew Carly was listening she smiled pulling out her phone and texting Jason then going back to listen. "Hello this is she Senior what happened geeze who's handling her case is it JT or Dina what do you mean you don't know. Whose with her hello damn senior I swear this old man has a short attention span"Alexis says.**

**Getting up in a hurry "Yes hello i'm still here WHAT WHOSE WITH HER IS SHE OKAY AHHH DAMN IT I'M ON MY WAY. Umm Jax's i have to rain check I have to go bye" she says rushing to the elevator. **

**"Are the girls okay i will come with you" he says wiping his mouth as he got up to follow her shaking her head. "No it's fine stay I really have to go" she answers as the elevator closed he looked then going after her anyway.**

**Not noticing his wife right on his tail he got down stairs just in time to catch her"Alexis what's going on i can help you tell me"he says stopping her. With Carly watching them unbeknownst to either of them shaking her head"I can't I have to go" when an unmarked car stopped in front her. "Thank you I mean it Jasper Jacks you are the best of friends but you can't help me only I can" she says.**

**As she got into the car then it sped of as she called Nikolas to let him know what was going on. Carly smirked as she called Jason telling him what happened which had him looking deeper into Alexis. She was key to finding Sam and how her and Jerry Jacks had his son kidnapped he was heading to Windermere.**

* * *

**Windermere**

**He made sure Emily wasn't there so he could get answers out of her husband one way or another. Soon as he got the call he rushed home to prepare a bag" yes I need the plane to be ready as soon as possible I need to leave quickly two occupants thank you" Nikolas says hanging up the phone. **

**"Going somewhere Nikolas"Jason asked from behind him. Shaking his head" yes Jason I have some business to attend to not that it's any of your business" he answered, Jason chuckled"Where's Sam Nikolas I know you and Alexis knows where she is.**

**And you've known for months and you said nothing when Jake disappeared you, let me , Elizabeth and Lucky worry about him and for what" he spat coldly. As Nikolas rolled his eyes " what does Sam's whereabouts have anything to do with Jake's kidnapping" Nikolas says,EVERYTHING Jerry told me he had an a compliance and I know it's her he said as much " Jason says.**

**Rolling his eyes " Did he say it was Sam because I know for a fact it wasn't and why would you believe Jerry anyway he will say whatever to get in your head. Sam isn't worry about you or Jake she has enough of her own things going on and she didn't have anything to do with Jake's abduction at all.**

**I know that for sure now if you don't mind I really have to go pick up Spencer and drop him off at my mothers" he said dismissively. That's when Jason lunged forward grabbing him by his shirt "You think this is a joke my son almost died because of it so your going to tell me what I need to know and where I can find her NOW NIKOLAS" he seethe. As he shoved Jason off "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JASON I DON'T OWE YOU AN EXPLANATIONS.**

**ON WHERE MY COUSIN CHOOSE TO GO AS LONG AS SHE IS FAR AWAY FROM YOU THE BETTER FOR HER. ALL YOU EVER BROUGHT HER WAS PAIN AND MISERY YOUR THE REASON SHE CAN'T CARRY CHILDREN OF HER OWN. JASON ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO PROTECT HER YOUR CONCERN WAS EVERYONE ELSE BUT HER.**

**EVERYONE ELSE WAS UNSCATHED BUT SAM AND THEN AFTER ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSE HER YOUR THE VICTIM GIVE ME A BREAK. YOUR NO VICTIM AND YOUR NOT HONORABLE YOU CAN'T EVEN OWN THE MISTAKES THAT YOU'VE MADE. I'VE APOLOGIZED TO EMILY FOR THE HURT I CAUSED HER HAVE YOU APOLOGIZED TO SAM I AM IN NO WAY SAYING WHAT SHE DID WAS RIGHT.**

**DO YOU EVEN SEE YOUR WRONG IN THIS IN YOUR TREATMENT OF HER NO RIGHT YEAH JUST LIKE I THOUGHT" Nikolas said. When his phone rang again "Hello yes shit alright umm tell them I will be there as soon as possible thank you bye. Jason i have to go see yourself out" he says going to walk around him, your not getting off that easy your going to tell me what i need to know" Jason said.**

**"Jason, Nikolas what's going on" Emily asked from behind them as they turned to look at her. "He knows where Sam is he's known the whole time" he says as she looked at him " Is that true"she asked. He sighs"Yes I did and like Alexis and myself both said numerous times Sam had nothing to do with any of this.**

**She is in no position to do so like I said she has alot of her own things going on now if you don't mind I have to go now. It's imperative that I leave now Emily I will call you when my plane lands" he says. " This is important too Nikolas Elizabeth and Jason son was kidnapped" Emily says.**

**Putting his hands together"Yes by Jerry Jacks a man who gets off playing with people's heads especially yours Jason. And what he tells you he had an accomplice and immediately it's Sam. Did he say it was her no right but you so desperately needed it to be Sam why.**

**I know why because you've think Sam is the one who exposed yours and Elizabeth lies. Come on open your eyes she doesn't know how to hack a radio station. So how could she possibly expose you it has to be someone that does but you don't want to use common sense.**

**You want to bully and single Sam out you have a lot of enemies it can be anyone of them. Who paid someone to get you out of their way"Nikolas says, she's the only one with motive" Jason said.**

**Making Nikolas chuckles" theirs several people with motive your just not looking because you already made up your mind. Of it being Sam so it couldn't possibly anyone else Emily I really have to go now"he said kissing her then leaving.**

**When he got to the door" Make sure he doesn't follow me" he says to his security guard as he boarded the launch. With Jason right behind him who was stopped by the guards giving Nikolas time to make it to land so he could get Spencer and take him to Laura's and then to the airstrip. Where he and Alexis boarded his private jet" where are the girls" he asked.**

**"With their fathers collectively did they say how bad Sam is" Alexis asked. Shaking his head" No just that she was in really bad shape and she needed a blood transfusion. And that they were working on saving her then the boys needed a transfusion as well" Nikolas said. Alexis threw her head back with a sigh" she said she wanted to do this and I was worried about her that something like this would happen" she says.**

* * *

**Jason's penthouse**

**He came in Spinelli I want you to look into resorts in Chile because that were Alexis told Jax same was. Stan I want you to track Nikolas where ever he's heading it's important I'm betting him and Alexis the same place. **

**I want to know where in Chile Sam is Alexis told Jax that we're she is she has no reason to lie to him. Because she didn't know Carly was listening so start looking into where she's been the last few months because she's knows exactly where Sam is.**

**And the way Nikolas made it sound was like as If something was stopping her I need answers now. By the way anyone find Jerry yet" Jason asked, No we haven't found on the demented one" Spinelli said.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**After everyone was tested Bobby was the only one with the same blood type as the boys. So he donated his blood go help them" Thank you for doing this you didn't have to. You don't even know Sam but we appreciate it alot" Lana says, she and her children mean alot to you.**

**And their babies Lana why wouldn't I help the plus they are now their apart of me. We share the same birthday" he said with a smirk as she smiled" I guess so huh" she says. That's when they saw Esmerelda and Ms. Ana come out making everyone get up.**

**" So how's Sam" Big Chuck asked, both women sighed everyone stood on edge. " It was touch and go for a while and. She had to be resuscitated but she is alive. But for right now she's in a medically induced coma and we don't know how she will be. When she comes out of it Kat the blood you donated is probably what saved her life. **

**So you may not be be blood related but you are now so for now we wait for a miracle. That she is okay because she was losing a lot of blood" Esmerelda say. Right now we wait we see ,we pray but Samantha is a strong resilient you woman and her boys needs her" Ediberto says.**

**Just then Alexis and Nikolas rushed in with Alexis coming over first"how are my babies, Bianca you and I are going to talk" she said. As the teen looked and shook her head everyone already knew what happened. "What happened" Julian asked as she looked at him wide eyed covering her mouth.**

**"You don't know I'm so sorry Julian but Kaliyah is downstairs with your mom. It's an emergency you should go be with her i totally slipped my mind with what's happening with my mom. And my baby brothers but go her mom is in pediatrics go please" Bianca said. **

**Watching her grandmother and Cousin with her other grandmothers" what happened to my sister" he asked. His stomach getting a sinking feeling" I can't tell you Julian you got to hear it from her" she replied. "Is she hurt" his grandfather asked, Bianca couldn't keep a straight face even though she tried.**

**Making his grandfather nodded as he shook his head " what happened to my sister Bianca" he said again. This time tears starting to come down his face when she hugged him. "Don't worry I already took care of it just go" she says kissing him on the cheek. **

**His grandfather leading the way" I will check in to see if your mom's okay" the boy says. Before disappearing into the elevator her heart breaking for them shaking her head" Abuela can I go sit with my mom" she asked. With a nod another nurse lead her to the room just as Elle came " the boys their okay.**

**I'm going to see how they do separate if it doesn't work I'm going to put them in the same incubator. But as of right now their both recovering thanks to you Bobby we are indebted to you. So with saying that I am sure Sam would agree you've earned a place with. **

**Sam and already talked about what she wanted to name them and their names are. Daniel Davis DiSanto-McCall and Declan Robert DiSanto McCall" Elle says winking at Bobby who was shocked. As Lana smiled at him he had never felt so connected to something then he did in that moment this is where he belonged.**

_Death is not the greatest loss in life._

_The greatest loss is what does inside of us while we live_


	22. Chapter 22

**Miami, Florida**

**Elle stood in front of the NICU just staring into the room it had been a two whole weeks since Sam had given birth. She had made it a point to play a voice recording of Sam's voice to the boys. Because they were use to hearing her voice so she wanted to give them reason to push forward.**

**" Babe you got sleep and eat something" Curtis says coming up behind her. With his hands on her stomach" I'm not hungry right now and I slept in the bunks"she answered. Turning her around " baby girl you have to take some time for you Elle. You have been here around the clock.**

**They wouldn't mind if you take a few hours we have another two little ones to worry about. Sam wouldn't want that either she would want you to take it easy" he says. Putting his hands on her stomach as she sighs" I know pa I just need to make sure their okay and there aren't any set backs.**

**Corazon I just like being in loop my best friend entrusted the well-being of theses two precious little humans. To me and I have her my word that I would give them my best. I can't go back my word us all I got" Elle says, she entrusted us babe and I have faith in you. **

**That you will get them to where they need to be okay but you can't burn both ends of the candles. Your pregnant and you need your rest so hey Ms. Ana I'm taking her home for a little bit. Can you keep an eye on Double D" Curtis asked. She smiled"thank you some finally talked some sense into her.**

**Those powers so called power naps weren't doing it " Ana said, he smirks" thank you good afternoon " he says with a nod. " Elena can I speak to you for a second" Alexis says, sure what's up" Elle replies as she put her hands in her pocket. " I wanted to talk about what's going to happen with the kids.**

**In thee event that Sam doesn't wake up" she says making sigh"Ms. Davis we've already spoke about this. You've known for months now Sam asked me and Curtis to care for them in the event of something happening to her. We agreed the paper work is already done signed by all parties.**

**Why the sudden switch up" she said obviously annoyed, " because I mean your pregnant with twins. Yourself that four babies and a teenager you would have to raise that's alot for two person. I am just saying I am available and I can take my grandchildren" Alexis says.**

**Shaking her head"first off we are not at that point yet and second that's a hell no because it's not what Sam wants. She doesn't want her kids in Port Charles they are not safe there. They are safe here and I have a large group of people that will be more then.**

**Welcomed to help Curtis and myself I am not going to go against what she wanted Ms Davis. I'm not I can't my word is concrete so when I gave her my word I meant it. My word is my bond and could never go against that because I love her. And I will do anything for Sam period and God forbid the unthinkable happens.**

**Those kids are going to need you they are going to need all of us to keep her memory alive for them. Why would you want to have them in a place that looks down on their mother. And will have no problem trashing Sam in front of them and you know exactly who I'm talking about.**

**That gutter trash bag bitch who some how thinks she's better then Sam. But my Sammy is stronger then that weak bitch will ever be because she's been through shit. That would have broken most people but my girl is intact and her heart is still there.**

**Because I'm not giving up on her are you? Because I know Sam better then most. We have a bond that and I know she us going to wake I have her so let's just wait on her. It's takes time for her body to heal I know the feeling of not being able to do anything. **

**We are all in the same boat Ms. Davis feeling the exact same way I get it. Your afraid but don't be we're all hoping and praying that she makes a speedy recovery. But she had massive surgery where she had to be resuscitated and it moment. I will admit it was a bit much for me and it brought back memories of that night.**

**But she's still here so let's take comfort in that please don't get on my nerves. I know you like be in control I'm not the one alright we're not losing her because I have faith in Sam so look in on your grandchildren. And just sit the fuck down and get it together"Elle said walking away.**

**Not soon after Bobby came in"hey their little dudes you boys doing alright today. I see he's eating better he said to the nurse," yeah he is they both put on a pound. But they are thriving in the incubator together it's unorthodox but I have to hand it to her it worked" the woman said.**

**He nods as she leaves" okay fellas I have to had back home for a bit but I will come and visit my favorite little dudes. Just know uncle Bobby is always here" Bobby says, he didn't know what it was but he felt connected to them. It felt good to do something that mattered he hoped that when Sammy woke up she would let him continue you to check on them.**

**After all they were apart of him now his mom and sister was proud of him he knew Drew would be too. Smirking as he walked out the room"can't help it can you" Lana says with a smirk of her own. "Their incredibly cute" he replied, that they are I just need Sammy to wake up soon" she says.**

**As he took her hand in his just then his phone rang"Mom what's going on WHAT IS OKAY! No were are they taking him. I will meet you in Naples I love he's going to be okay I promise" Bobby said hanging up. "Is everything okay" she asked, No it's not my brothers unit was attacked he's in shape.**

**I have to fly to Naples right now" he answered, oh shit Bobby I'm sorry would you like me to come with you" Svetlana asked. Shaking his head" darling you have your own family drama going on" he says. "I'm of no use here Bobby it's awaiting game plus I have a few things I have to take care of in Italy" she says with a devious grin.**

**"Okay let's go" Bobby said taking her hand as they left she sent a text to her family she could kill two birds with one stone.**

* * *

**Naples, Italy**

**It was a long flight to Naples he rushed into the hospital with Lana by his side. "Momma what's going on how is he doing" Bobby asked as his family got up and greeted him. His father shook his head"No he isn't doing so good right now it's touch and go for him.**

**Until they finish the surgery so we need you here Robert" Mitcham said, dad I'm here what's the issue" he responded. Sighing" I'm saying you have your own family who need but your to busy soiling your oats to pay attention" the man said. "Mitcham! DAD! Both Sophie and Hayden says, rubbing his face it was the same argument with him. "Bobby i'm going to go take care of a few things I hope your brother is okay" Lana said.**

**"That would be best young lady" the older man said as his wife and daughter looked at him in disbelief. "zastryah mudak (**_stuck up asshole"_**), call me if you want some fun" Svetlana said as she shook her head as she left. Shaking his head "Really what the hell was that about what you don't approve it's not like her family isn't uber rich. And you have met her family their are good people and you know that so really what's your problem.**

**But ****Dad I came here when I got the call I flew right here but this isn't about that now is it dad it's really about you wanting to groom me to run your company. Because Andy outright refused and I sure as hell don't want it I don't know what i'm passionate about. But it's not some stuffy ass office where most people don't get me I want to find a place where i'm comfortable.**

**Hayden IS RIGHT HERE DAD AND WANTS AND YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT EVERYBODY KNOWS I'M NOT THE KIDS YOU WANTED. I'M THE SPARE THE SCREW, THE ONE YOU JUST CAN'T SEEM TO REIGN IN BUT IF YOU CAN JUST GET ME TO BE. A GOOD LITTLE FOLLOWER I WOULD BE FINE YOUR WORDS POP THE GREAT MITCHAM CAIN CAN'T GET HIS KID IN LINE. **

**POP I HAVE A GREAT DEAL OF RESPECT FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED. BUT I JUST WANT A LITTLE SPACE TO FIND MY DREAM WHAT MAKES ME GET UP EVERYDAY HAPPY THE WAY YOU DO. Because you love what you do why can't I have that choice too to live my dream" Bobby says as his father looked at him. **

**"Bobby your are 23 years old and you still haven't figured that out yet so you need some structure. A Place to be and you will be there do you hear me boy your brother up and left and joined not giving your mother and myself i choice.**

** But he knew what he wanted you don't you just around partying here and there with no plan. So if you had one then i would considered it but you don't and now your just running around with some girl who does the same thing" the man said.**

**That's when Bobby laughed "Lana has already graduated college and is taking her masters in in psychology. She is a full on psychologist but why is this even an argument were not here about me. So would someone please tell me what's going on with Andy" he says, Just as his father was about to speak the doctor came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Cain" he say getting their attention they all stepped up.**

**"How's my brother"Hayden asked holding her mother's hand, Yes how is our son" Sophie says praying for good new. "Well Mr. Cain suffered alot of internal damage and a significant head injury along with the rest of his body.**

** But he is lucky to be alive what we have to consider is the head injury he may have amnesia when he wakes up. His long term is in take but his short term is not we just don't know the extent of it.**

**Until he wakes up we have no way of knowing we were able to repair the damage to his legs but he will have intense physical therapy when he awakes. Right now he is in a coma and we don't know how long he will be out i'm sorry I didn't have better news for you"The doctor said.**

** Bobby held his mother and sister as the tears started to fill their eyes "Can we see him" Hayden whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.**

**Trying to be strong for her big brother "Yes you may as soon as he is brought into his room in about ten minutes" the man says sympathetically. " Umm excuse sir how long will it be to we can have him moved to a hospital in the states" Mitcham asked. **

**"I say give it a week just so he won't be suffering infections" he replied with a head nod and walked away. Running his hands over his face as he shook his head "Andy is going to be okay and he's going to comeback better then every you'll see I have faith that he is" Bobby said.**

_He stood looking around "where the hell am I " when he saw a woman chasing a little girl before she disappeared. Then watching the woman break down "excuse miss where am I" he asked, Lila come back please "don't worry mama i'm going to take care of my brothers" she heard. When she looked up "Who are you" she asked, I don't know where I am" he says._

_ "Your both in the between trying to see if you want to stay or go back to where you belong" another man says, yes it's your choice baby" a woman said. "Aunt Milly I don't understand who are you" he says. Pointing at the man that's when the woman beside him got up "In between where" she asked, you know Sam that's when Drew turned to her in shock._

**FAITH**

_IT'S ALL ABOUT _

_BELIEVING._

**_YOU DON'T KNOW_**

**_HOW IT WILL HAPPEN._**

**_BUT YOU KNOW IT WILL_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Miami, Florida**

**It had been a month since the boys were born and a month since her mother was in a coma. Bianca sat there everyday talking to her mother about her day about her brother's everything that mattered to her was in that hospital.**

** "Bianca it's time kiss your mom and we will be back later" Alexis says to the girl, who just looked up and sighs as she got up "bye mom I will be back later love you" Bianca says getting choked up because all she wanted was to hear it back.**

**And every time she didn't it hurt just a little more it's like she got her mother back only to lose her again but she gained two brothers instead. Rubbing her back "it's okay sweetie your mom is going to comeback to us you'll see" she says trying to calm the teen, but when it's been a month" she replies.**

**Taking a deep breath as she hugged her"I don't know sweetie but she has to rest so she can comeback better then ever so let's get you cleared Okay"Alexis says. Leading the teen out of the room when her hand moved not soon after they left someone came in. **

**Sitting down "this is the last place i thought i would come but I didn't know where else to go. I guess this is the only place where i can go you since this happened I have been trying to make sense of this.**

**But you knew something was up and that she was heading for trouble I didn't I failed my baby girl so much. I was to busy sling dirt at Bianca instead of my kids where trying to get our attention" she says with a sigh as she got up and stood by the window. **

**Shaking her head and laughed dryly" You tried to warn us and I saw it as an attack and you judging our parenting. I just wanted to give them the freedom and everything I never had growing up because my father was so strict. **

**After my older sister got pregnant and moved away and then died my father held so tight to me and my younger siblings. I didn't want to be like that but I guess I was to lenient with them to we're giving them everything but what they really wanted. Today was the trial and i walked out I couldn't stomach what happened to my baby girl who just wanted our attention" Linette say. **

**With tears in her eyes "I wasn't there for Bianca because I was just a kid in an adult situation much like your daughter" Sam says with a scratchy voice from behind her. As the woman's head swung around looking the younger woman in the eyes only making the woman's tears. Come down "I'm sorry I'm soo sorry" she cried rushing out the room coming back with Esmerelda and Ms. Ana in tow.**

**They checked her " ayy mi madre I'm so happy your awake Bianca is going to be thrilled that your awake. And that you came back she was so sad you promised you wouldn't leave her and you didn't. I don't know if she would be able to handle things if you didn't make it" Esmerelda said kissing her. Ana shook her head in agreement "yes that girl was here every day before school after school to see you and the boys" she says.**

**"I wouldn't choose to leave them ever and I knew no matter how much I readied myself to die I knew you wouldn't let me so thank you. Now I had boys I know I gave Elle two names for each so how are they and where is my girl" Sam asked. " Well I know that but you were ready to give up your life for their but it's not time yet amor it's time. For you to be a mother to your children anyway you we're right Ana and I were not ready to let you go yet" her god mother says with a smile.  
**

**As did Ana"There were some complications with the boys but they are doing just fine they needed a transfusion. And they got one from Bobby Cain a friend of Emelda and Lana in which Elena thought it would be fitting to change Declan's middle name from Nikolas to Robert. The boys names are Danny Davis and Declan Robert and they are both fine I paged Elena so she should be down soon.**

**To take you to see them all the while Sam's eyes where on Linette "I'm going to go i'm happy your awake I'm really sorry I'm sure Bianca will be very happy. When she get's back and hears your awake" she says, Umm Titi, Ma can you give us a minute' Sam says.**

**Shaking their heads" yea sure" both women says simultaneously before leaving the women alone. "I was never trying to judge you or your family I just wanted you to see the truth. I will admit Bianca has a bad temper but she has alot of people who has given her attention.**

**But your kids weren't sweet angels either I don't think you failed them. I think you just got caught up in thinking that they wanted the same thing you wanted. And providing for them but missing the fact that all they really wanted was you . Not anything material I've made alot of mistakes with Bianca but our situation differs from yours"**** she says.**

**I know their not angels I just wanted them to have a good life where they were able to have fun and just be kids" Linette says. With a nod" a little freedom and a little restrictions isn't a bad thing you know"Sam replied. As the woman sat next to her that's when the damn broke all of her hurt of the situation came out.**

**"I'm the reason my baby girl will never be the same she's thirteen years old and she had an abortion. From a rape of a boy we all trusted someone she thought loved her. We were so wrong about everything I'm sorry that we came off the way we did and I'm sorry for.**

**Judging you the way we...ummm I was all got before the tears over took her. When Sam reached over and hugged her letting her cry Just as Elle walked in with the orderly. Stopping when she saw them Sam winked at her best friend who smiled Linette pulled away"I'm sorry for taking up your time I'm going to go.**

**I'm happy your awake and hope you and your boys a speedy recovery"she says grabbing her purse and leaving. Making Sam and Elle look at each other" You look like hell but let's go see your boy the girl is with your mother and JT I will explain on our way upstairs to see the little ones" Elle says.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Sonny's house**

**"So your mom has another business trip" Sonny asked, still looking at her computer not looking up"yeah it's why I'm here" Kristina says. He nodded" sweetheart I can't do this anymore I want to go back to how it use to be with us" he says. **

**She shrugged" I don't see how that can happen when all I ever hear around here is Carly bashing my sister. Every chance she gets like she is better then Sam some how" she says. With a sigh" well Sam has done alot to people she cares about" he responds as she groans. **

**Shaking her head "and there it is right on time like you and Carly haven't done plenty to the Quartermaines are you kidding me. Right who is Carly to judge anyone and she has done far worse then Sam has ever done. Ughhh whatever I'm going to my room" she said closing her laptop down.**

**Just as she was leaving Jason was coming in as she rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs. As he looked at her then Sonny" what was that about" he asked, I'm trying to get her to talk to me like before. But it's not going in my favor and Alexis being gone every other week. It's got me thinking Sam got herself in trouble and Alexis is trying to get her out of it.**

**Both her and Molly are mums the word and not talking something is up has Stan or Spinelli find anything" Sonny asked. Jason shook his head "Nothing Nikolas is covering his tracks well nothing in his plane manifest either. Their both keeping something that means he's lying to my sister.**

**Even when I questioned him he gave some song and dance about Sam not being involved. Because she has alot going on some bullshit but I think you could be right because she. Only works this hard when the girls are involved but we put her name in nothing pops.**

**I mean clean to clean even for Sam"Jason says just as Stan comes in" I have something it says that Alexis is a co seat at a trial in Miami Florida. Of questions thirteen year old girl whose being charged with assault and battery. It was said she shoved a teenager boy of a cafeteria desk where he hit his head.**

**And she continued to beat him until she was pried off by another kid before being picked up by the cops. I can't get her name at all and that's the weird part" Stan said,whose the first chair" Jason asked all while Kristina listens. Then sent a text to her mother before going back inside her room.**

**"Why is this case so important to her that she would leave her own children. She step away from the DA' office last month now she's taking other case why" Sonny says. "And why did she leave the DA's office" he says as he looked at Sonny. Several days later Alexis came 'Helloo" she says coming with Molly into the living room as Kristina jumped up. Hugging her them "Your back" Alexis smiles "yes I am and i'm happy to be with my babies so go get you things so we can go home and we'll order in and talk and I want to hear all" she said.**

**As the teenager rushed to retrieve her belongings just then Jason came in then backed up into the kitchen. "Hey Alexis how's everything" Sonny asked. "Everything is well thank you having her" she replied they never seen her so relax dressed in jeans and tennis shoes and a button down shirt. "She's my daughter why wouldn't where have you been anyway I mean you take a leave of absence. **

**From the DA's office now your doing other cases how is that you took a leave for what and you've been back and forth for the last couple of week. Why Alexis and I looked into the case why is it so important for you to leaving your children for weeks on end. What's that about" he says as she took a deep breath "Sonny what I do on my time is my business not yours" she responded.**

**"It becomes my business when you leave our daughter for weeks at a time why kind of mother abandons her children to save someone else's. I mean seriously why was this case so important Alexis because I looked into this JT guy he could have handled it himself. From what i hear he's a shark question is why did you have to be there" he says. As Jason looks on she chuckles putting her hands together before speaking "Let me make something very clear to you Sonny.**

** What I do where i go what cases I decide to take on my personal time is MY BUSINESS DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT. I AM NOT YOUR WIFE OR YOUR GIRLFRIEND SONNY I AM A GROWN ASS WOMAN WHO PAYS HER OWN DAMN BILLS. I DON'T NOT HALF TO ANSWER TO YOU OR JASON I SAY THIS FOR THE LAST TIME AND JASON AND KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. FROM THERE IN THE KITCHEN MY DAUGHTER DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR SONS KIDNAPPING.**

**YOUR TAKING JERRY JACK'S WORD FOR THINGS NOW STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL MAKE YOU VERY SORRY. BECAUSE YOU WILL START A FIGHT YOU HAVE NO WAY OF WINNING THE TWO OF YOU SIT UP HERE ON YOUR PEDESTAL LOOKING DOWN ON PEOPLE. WHAT BECAUSE YOUR SO FUCKING PERFECT GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK SAM LEFT THIS PLACE FROM YOU AND THE DARK CLOUD YOU ARE OVER HER LIFE AND TOOK CONTROL OFF IT.**

**I WILL BE DAMNED IF I HAVE YOU TWO ASSHOLE RUIN THAT FOR HER I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN MAC SAM'S STATEMENT THEY CLEARED HER. AND JUST IN CASE YOU TRY TO HACK THE PCPD'S COMPUTER IT'S NOT THERE MAC IS THE ONLY ONE WITH IT.**

** SO YOUR WITCH HUNT IS OVER YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE YOUR NOT AS HONEST AS YOU CLAIM TO BE NOW I THOUGHT I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR BY LETTING YOU SPEND THIS TIME WITH YOUR DAUGHTER BUT I WAS WRONG.**

**IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO I COULD HAVE LEFT HER WITH RIC WHO HAS NO PROBLEM HAVING THEM BOTH SEEING YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT. KRISTINA, MOLLY LET'S GO REMEMBER WHAT I SAID LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE" Alexis says fiercely as the girls came downstairs. Looking around at the adults in the room "It's okay sweetheart go with your mother I will see you soon, bye Molly" Sonny says.**

**"No you won't goodbye Sonny, Jason oh look it's Carly the last part to your holy trinity" Alexis says ushering the girls out the house. Carly looked at them and Alexis "What was that about" she asked, we have to find out what's in that statement" Sonny says to Jason. Who nodded in agreement even if Sam wasn't involved she exposed his secret when he told her not to.**

_A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world._

_It knows no law, No pity, it's dares all things and crushes down _

_Remorseless all that stands in it's path_


	24. Chapter 24

**Port Charles**

**July, 2008**

**Sam had the boys tucked in their car seats, her holding Declan and Bianca holding Danny who was born February 10, 2008. They 're waiting for Nikolas to come pick them up; her house isn't ready yet so everyone is sleeping in her bed. And after Bianca's arrest Sam thought it was time to give her a new environment.**

**Being back in Port Charles was a little nerve wracking but she was ready for it. She had learned to own everything that made her who she was. She was a little sad to leave; there were copious amounts of people who watched Double D at any given moment.**

**Turns out Bianca dotted on them they had their shares of ups and downs especially after her arrest. Luckily for her JT and Alexis were able to get her off completely at the beginning telling Alexis what happened. Was just as bad as telling Bianca the truth because she blamed herself for what happened.**

**And she assured her mother that she didn't blame her for what happened Alexis and Nikolas were the only ones to know. The whole story and she was going to keep it that he had remarried Emily the same day they got married the first time. **

**Sam was happy for him he had only recently told her Sam had twins even when she pushed for more information. He wouldn't budge he told her that she had to speak to Sam if she wanted to know. **

**But Sam didn't answer her calls because she was Jason's little sister and Jason was another issue he that she told Nikolas to tell Emily. Because Jason tried to make it seem like he was keeping secrets from her because he wasn't getting his way.**

** It was funny really that he tried to imply she was working with Jerry Jack to kidnap his child. And in the last couple of months her family was able to find the information on who helped him. **

**And it was a former nurse at General Hospital who he paid alot of money to and it cleared her completely. But she knew Jason was zoomed in on her for it from what Kristina and Maxie said so she made her statement and gave it to Mac. Who was the only person to know about her pregnancy and where she was since she left Port Charles which cleared her completely. **

** What was funny is someone tried to break into Mac's home to get it she had a feeling it was Sonny's doing because she went around him. In his itself and he didn't like that one bit because he was Sonny Corinthos. **

**The highlights of everything was her mother and Tio Florio hit it off they've been dating for months which Sam found hilarious. KK joked that they were going to be sibling soon and that his father would gain another three girls that would give him gray hairs. " Mom is Yaya coming" Bianca asked, 'I would think so her grandbabies are here' ' Sam said.**

**Grabbing her cheek making the now fourteen year old groan" I'm not a baby what do you think Titi is going to have" she asked. As they waited at the airstrip" honestly I hope it's girls"she replies, Bianca laughs" that's what Abuelo wants too" the teen answered. Just then his car pulled up he got out with a smile on his face as Spencer jumped out excitedly. Running over to Sam and Bianca " can I hold emm please cousin Sam.**

**My hands are clean I promise" he says, making Sam and Nikolas laugh as they hug" Spencer when we get to the house you can hold your cousins promise" his father says with a smile. Taking their luggage and walking to the car and putting it in the trunk then helping Sam securing the car seats then they all drove to Sam's penthouse.**

**" Hey thanks, our stuff isn't here including my truck the ship got held up in Virginia" Sam says, did they say what happened" Nikolas says already knowing. Shaking her head" something about severe weather warning so I won't have my car" she replies just as they pull into the garage.**

**Then helping them in to the house "SURPRISE!"everyone shouted as Sam smiled as her sisters, mom and Maxie jumped out. As they all rushed forward to see the boys "Me first I haven't seen them yet wow your gorgeous. I mean your olive skin tone, your sparkling grey eyes, you could be a model Sam, your daughter is gorgeous. Now let me see these little guys" Maxie says**

**"Maxie, I would like you to meet Daniel Davis DiSanto - McCall, Declan Robert DiSanto- McCall and this one is my right hand Bianca Raven, " Sam said. Winking at Bianca "Oh my gosh they have the most amazing blue eye i have ever seen" she says. Closing her eyes thinking of the man who haunts her dreams and when she did try to find him. His neighbors said he was no longer there, the girls were right, maybe she should have reached out sooner.**

**But there was nothing she could do now but be a good mother to them and they had dozens of male role models. At the drop of a hat host of cousins, uncles, grandparents you name it they have it in abundance. So she knew her little boys would be just fine. She thought about him alot every time she looked at them. She let fear keep her from going to him and now he was gone "Hey how does it feel being back here" Alexis asked.**

**As she watched Spencer with the boys and how he lit up "It's alright but ask me again when the dust settles" she answers. "So how's Elena and Curtis doing? Do they know what they're having just yet?" she says. **

**Sam shook her head "nope Elle doesn't want to know so their not going to know she's very good at getting her way with him. She put him out of the house for trying to find out because they had a deal about not finding out.**

**Which was funny to watch he took a leave of absence from work and now that the boys are out the hospital. They are now have to have the conversation about where they are going to live but it's too close to her due date.**

** To move anywhere and the first couple months of the babies lives will be in Miami until they are cleared to go anywhere. But I'm hoping for girls fingers crossed" Sam says, when is she due" Nikolas asked as Spencer sat talking to th the boys.**

**He was infatuated with his little cousins the little boy already loved them so much and now that they were here. Nikolas didn't know how he was going to be able to keep Spencer away "Umm any day now Olly is hoping the babies share his birthday of July 12. **

**So we wait and we see you know we have 6 days before that so it's anyone's guess" Sam replied. Making them laugh "she really put him out the house I mean if he wants to know it's his choice.**

**Just like it is her choice to not know" he says, as Alexis and Sam looked at him "You are aware that this is Elena right" she answered back. As Nikolas shook his head only making the women laugh when Maxie came over "Sam seriously your kids are adorable I didn't know you had a 14 year old though" she says.  
**

**Nikolas and Alexis looked at her then each other" well I'm full of surprises you know so how have you been"Sam asked, good you I can't complain at all you have been like where's Waldo for the people of Port Charles" she says. As Sam laughed shrugging" I've been with family after everything happened I didn't like where I was.**

**So I had to change it so I took sometimes to clear my head" Sam says, and with someone very handsome I presume" Maxie says. Making Sam smile" very handsome I made a error in judgment and that's over so it's just me and my babies. **

**And you know what I'm okay with that" she replied after awhile the welcome home party tapered down. As everyone left leaving Sam with her kids Bianca fell asleep next to her. While she fed the boys and putting them in the bassinet that Nikolas had set up for them.**

**He could be very handy some times when she picked up her phone" Hey babe how are you and my girls doing" Sam says with a grin. Knowing her friend hated it when they did the guessing game. "Yeah, yeah if the babies are boys they will forgive me but I have a feeling their going to be... what Elennna you love me.**

**No were good she crashed right after her shower nope I am enjoying them sleeping in my bed. I know the boys aren't going to stay in that bassinet to long but we're okay how about you. Are you sure I know Ms. Henrietta and Ms. Stella came in today show is that I know you do but they want to help.**

**You should let them you have done enough I know but I need to jump over this last hurdle and be done with all of this. Oh god I don't want to know I hope you don't get caught I'm sure they wouldn't want to see that. Yeah I love you too and I will kiss the boys for you no Bibi is going to be alright here.**

**It will be just me and my boys because their still little oh yeah I have to send you the pictures of them and Spencer it's so adorable okay bye. A few days later Sam was home with the boys"alright, alright mommy's coming Jason what are you doing here" she says standing in front of the her sons.**

**"Does Lucky know about his kids"he says stoically she chuckles "my kids are none of your concern" Sam replied with a shrug. He scoffs"Jake's wasn't any of yours but you made sure to destroy his family and his home. So here's what's going to happen Sam either you tell Lucky or I Do" he says.**

**Only making Sam laugh even more "like I said my kids are none of your business what, what are you going to do threaten to kill me again" she says. Staring at him incredulously" threaten to kill who" Someone said from behind them she didn't have to look. To know who it was as Jason turned around to see who had came in he was struck over the head.**

**"This son of a bitch threatened you and you didn't bother to say anything about it do this motherfucker know what I would do to him " Kat says,he tried to look up but his vision was blurry before blacking out again. **

**When he woke up he was on his couch not remembering how he got there. He remembered talking to Sam but he can't remember what just as Sonny walked on with Spinelli as Jason looked around confused. "What happen" Sonny says as he and Spinelli looked at him strangely, how did I get here" he said. "What do you mean How did you get here Jason I came to see how'd it go with Sam" his friend says.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

_Flashback_

_The family sat in the waiting room patiently waiting they had been on the baby watch for hours Curtis had went inside with her almost an hour ago. And nothing yet"So i guess you guys join the club huh" Karina says with a grin, making Stella grimace at what her and her sister and walked in on. _

_Henrietta sighed "That's why Hiroshi called him sir- f's alot isn't it" she asked making everyone else laugh. As Florio shook his head "I for one am surprised that they were able to not get caught" KK says with a splitting smirk._

_Only making his grandfather laugh as he came in and sat down "I they finally got caught coño I thought it would never happen. Word to the wise never go in any room after them not five minutes or not ten minutes those two don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. When Mateo Lucia's husband says "at least they didn't catch them at the big finish it was at the beginning. _

_Because I tell you they wouldn't have stopped" he says as his wife hits his arm gently "Que it's not like it's not true Lucia" Mateo says. Stella looked up "How many times have them been caught" she asked incredulously as Henrietta shook her head no. "ENOUGH TIMES THAT EVERYONE EXCEPT THE CHILDREN HAS CAUGHT THEM. NOW CAN WE PLEASE STOP THIS CONVERSATION ALREADY" Manolo says as everyone laughed._

_When Santiago put his hand on his uncle's shoulder "I know that Elle's lady business is not your favorite topic but come on Tio they do it alot it's like they are running a marathon" he says laughing. "Dique the sex marathon to see who can last the longest" Karina says laughing hysterically, maldito energizer bunny that keeps going and going" Lana says. When Kat bursted into laughter as did everyone else "I don't like any of you" Manolo says walking away._

_"Aww Tio, Pops come back" KK and Antonio says calling to him just as Tommy rushed of the elevator. Making Manolo stop" I hope didn't miss anything" he says, "Oh nothing just your mom and aunt catching your brother and my sister in a horizonatal tango" Svetlana says with a shrug. That only made Manolo look at her funny as she smirked at him Tommy just stopped "oh I thought that was a right of passage" he says in full on laughter._

_Which made his mom and aunt look at him as he shrugged his shoulders "He caught them once they were at the good part so they didn't bother to stop" Tony says. As Mateo looked at his wife as to say I told you so she just shook her head watching his mother and aunt. _

_Just then Emy came out with Curtis who had a huge smile on his face he patted Manolo on the shoulder. "You were right the whole time they are pink and gorgeous and they are my little girls If i though i love your daughter._

_I looked at those little girls and feel nothing but... stopped talking when he saw his big brother who nodded his head. Before pulling his baby brother in for a hug "IT'S GIRLS , IT'S GIRLS " Emy says with a big smile._

* * *

**Port Charles**

**"You know Elle purposely didn't call Sam you know that right it just let us hurry up and finish her surprises. I know the kids and her are cramped all sleeping in her bed" Kat says. As they got off the elevator on Sam's floor "Babe I'm still mad they didn't come on my birthday they could have waited a few hours you know" he answers. She shook her head holding the vase in her head when they stopped to the slightly open door.**

**When they heard it"**_WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THREATEN TO KILL ME AGAIN" _**Sam says. It sent the rushing into the room he knew his wife was going to snap so when she struck him over the head with the vase. Nothing surprised him he called up Calvin quick so they could get rid of him fast.**

**They didn't need him to wake up and see them but they had a bigger problem like his wife temper. And she isn't going to stay quite or leave it alone so he called a spoke to his uncle he knew better then to call his father. Everyone was already there the had got Sam's house together and she didn't know.**

**But this put a damper on things because Elle sent a video message just for her but it had to wait. They needed to have sit down with Corinthos and now and he needed to cool his wife down. **

**That the bastard had the gall to break into her sisters house where her niece and nephews sleep. W****as a big no Morgan would have Hell to pay and he knew that for damn certain.**

* * *

**OUR FAMILY**

_Is A circle of strength & love_

_With every birth & Union it grows_

_Every crisis faced together _

_Makes the circle stronger_


	25. Chapter 25

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**University of Maryland Hospital**

**Shaking the memories out of his head he couldn't believe it the bastard finally nailed his own coffin in his own arrogance he had to plan this carefully until he wanted to expose this. But he had to make sure that the innocent people and himself don't get pulled into this he wouldn't risk innocent lives for anything he knew James to well. He would protect that bastards legacy like his life depended on it and that will be his downfall he couldn't believe it when he got to Curtis's wedding.**

**And he had to get out of there fast and luckily he did because the woman that killed. Connor was there he could never forget that face the look on his face when he couldn't open his car doors he knew it was over. The car exploding with him in it was what he deserved for all the innocent lives he destroyed including his own sister.**

**It had been a blessing in disguise because for now Drew wasn't thinking of finding his mysterious lady who wasn't so mysterious. He felt bad for not telling them the truth after finding out she was indeed pregnant with his cousins children but he wasn't ready his plan wasn't ready.**

** And he did feel bad but there was to many moving part and he didn't want anymore fall back from anyone. Too many people could get hurt and that's another thing he wanted to avoid. What he didn't want was Drew or that woman to be caught in the crossfire he knew it was the wrong thing for the right reason. **

**Just seeing that girl he didn't need proof to know that she was Connors daughter she had his eyes. And he wasn't going to let that little girl be pulled into because he knew that if James knew that he would. Stop at nothing to get her or get rid of her he was tired of the lies and the pain.**

** All perpetrated by a narcissistic psychopath it's why he made it his mission to protect his cousin and Spencer all those years. ****No more if being James Doherty bitch the man had it coming and he was going to make sure he received it in full he just felt bad for Spencer and his mom. Because they would be the ones hurt in all this he didn't take pleasure in any of this.**

**But Connor put him in this situation just to keep him in line and he got himself killed and never paid for all the little girls he hurt with the stuff Elise found in his possession. And knowing what he knew this had to be done but it would have to be done on the hush he wouldn't involve anyone else that is what got him in the situation in the first place.**

**One thing for sure he should have never taken Connor's word that he had changed he was naive and it cost him. And the young woman his cousin is crazy about but right now he needed to worry about putting his plan into motion. So James would never see him coming "Hey Andy how you feeling " Duane asked coming into the room. Drew shrugged "I guess i'm okay I can't wait to get out of this fucking hospital" he answered.**

**His cousin smirked "I bet you are that's what I'm here for so how's the memories come along" he asked. With another shrug" Its coming slowly I'm a patient man hey Duane can you be honest with me. This Kim chick is she real l my girlfriend and is her son mines because I don't feel it what she and my dad is telling me" Drew asked.**

**Already keeping a whopper of a secret from Drew and his family he didn't want to dig himself deeper. "Honestly Andy no I don't know if you and her rekindled anything but you guys broke up. Because she cheated on you with a guy in your unit you never said who and I don't know if the kids is yours.**

**But you love kids so just give it a chance man you might be happy like I said. I don't know if you guys rekindled anything before you left" Duane says. As Drew nodded" thanks for being honest with me D" he replied only making Duane feel worst.**

**Knowing he needed to end this and fast so his cousin won't miss out on alot with his actual kids. No more then a year was the target he was hoping for to destroy James and that assholes legacy. This made him want to end this even more because he knew Drew's memories would comeback. And he was very sure that he would go back to looking for her and find out that they had kids.**

**It worked because Bobby was distracted so he didn't really pay attention to Sam becaue he was really into Svetlana alot. Who he was spending alot of time with in the last couple of months since he helped his nephews. Duane had to remind himself he was doing this for the greater good to expose James and everything he allowed Connor to do. "Hey Andy how you feeling big brother , D I didn't know you weree here"Bobby says.**

**Duane looked at Bobby something was different about him maybe his littl cousin found some purpose after all. He just hoped that he wouldn't look to much into Sam and now with her awake there was no purpose. For him to do the constant check ups with them a quick text to her would do now that the boys were out of the hospital. **

_Flashbacks_

_After a couple of hours Bobby couldn't stand it his father was really pissing him off shooting off ultinatums. About cutting him off and all this other bullshit because he got mad that he called Curtis and Elle to see if the boys were okay. He knocking when he heard a thump 'Lana, Lana you okay in there" he asked now banging on the door._

_Just when she opened it a little shocked "Bobby hi what are you doing here I thought you were with your family" she asked breathlessly. As he watched her suspicously "Ahh you said I could meet you here if the old man kept up his bullshit what's going on are you okay" Bobby says. "Me I'm fine never better" Lana says that's when he heard mumbling._

_They looked at each other "What was that" he says she shrugged "What was what" she says playing obviously. Making him look at her "'really we are going to do this I had a shit day and I just want to be with the one person where I could be myself but I guess I was wrong. If you have someone else just say that and I won't push" Bobby says when she grabbed his arm._

_"Robert stop it's not like that at all come in" she said stepping back that's when he noticed the gloves on her hands. As she stepped aside letting him in then closing the door that's when he saw a man chained to a chair with his mouth duct taped who looked beat up. _

_That's when he turned to her "Lana what the hell is going on here" he asked as the man mumbled. "Oh shut it he's not helping you at all so shush take your punishment like a man __onestamente hai pensato che scappare e nascondermi qui mi avrebbe fatto dimenticare. Ti sbagli gravemente" she replies before turning and hitting him in the face._

_Making Bobby pull her aside "You need to hit something hit him Robert trust me you will feel better" Svetlana says with a grin. He was confused momentarily "Lana what the hell is going on shot it to me straight" he says._

_ When he looked up and saw a slew of weapons all different kinds of knives she just looked at him with a devious smirk and shrugged. "Fine I am an assassin and he is getting ready to die but not before telling me were my fucking money is you piece of shit" she says._

_Fling a knife directly in his chest as he screamed into the duct taped as Bobby stood in shock but he was turned on at the same time. Very turned on as he saw just how fast she slung the knife and she knew it "so what now Robert you don't have to kill him but you can take all your frustrations. Out on him until I am ready to kill him" she said. Bobby turned to her "why do you have to kill him" he asked hearing the man mumble again._

_"Because he stole from me and I can't let that go unpunished because I let him live then others think it's okay and I can't do that. So do you want to get your shots in yes or no because if not you have to go because it's going to get really ba..." was all she got out. As he kissed her with her kissing him back even more then pulling back "so what do I do" he says with a smile._

_Only making her smile even more "well you take everything that you are feeling and unload on this asshole then you will leave. Then I will do what needs to be done" Lana says as he shook his head "I'm not leaving you with him Lana he has to be about 6 foot what happens if he"Bobby says. When she cut him off "shush he wouldn't dare do anything that stupid and how do you think i got him here. Robert this isn't my first rodeo and i have my connections so since you want to stay I need your word._

_That you never speak of this to anyone and I have to run it by my father first" she says as he looked "what does poppa Tavares have anything to do with this" he says. As she smirked that's when it clicked "wait your daddy's a gangster" Bobby asked she caressed his face. "You have alot to learn my sweet Robert but if your in then I will show your the ropes" Lana says taking her phone out._

_And made a phone call as Bobby turned to the man he didn't know what it was as he watched the man who looked at him with pleading eyes. As Lana spoke to someone which he could only presume was Manolo before she handed him the phone"hello sir yes you have my word Okay I will do that I promise. My brother he is hurt but I know him he will come back to us thank you sir I will here you go" he said passing the phone back to Lana._

_Who spoke momentarily before hanging up "Are you sure about this Robert because there is no going back and If you start talking you will force my hand"Svetlana said deadly serious. Which he knew because of the look in her eyes "Yes I am sure I'm in Lana if i'm being honest with your family I have felt at ease. Then I have ever felt in my entire life like it's where I belonged so you ask me if i'm in I am hundred percent" he says. _

_"I ask because you could feel like this now and you might change your mind this is my life and i'm not ever leaving it. This is who I am and it's never changing EVER so you need to be sure" she says as he kissed her again then whispered. " I'm sure now show me the ropes and what should I expect" he says._

**That was his first kill and it turns out it opened up something in him this was the life he wanted. But just like Lana and her family said he needed a front so after much deliberation he decide to take a job with his father. Making one rule that his father allowed Hayden to be higher up because it was her dream to work for her dad. And he would take any job under her he didn't care which one it was and he went through alot of training.**

**With Lana and her family just seeing the in working they were stealth it amazed him just how everything worked. That and how they managed to never be put into the spot light they were able to work in the shadows right under everyone's noses. "I didn't know you were going to pick him up D I just wanted to beat Kim and her fucking spawn. I know it makes Andy uncomfortable so let's move she's on her way" Bobby says.**

**Handing Drew his discharge papers as Duane got the wheelchair making Drew shake his head. "Oh come on Andy man give us a break do you still want to be here when they get here because you want to be stubborn" Duane say. As Drew got into the wheel chair begrudgingly as they made a quick exit.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**They sat in Sonny's office waiting as Bernie called both he and Jason who hurried into the office. "Mr. Tavares, Mr. DiSanto" Sonny said shaking their hands as he and Jason came in both men just looked at him. As Calvin, Hiro and Santiago stood off to the side"We need to talk" Manolo said seriously with his eyes on Jason the whole time.**

**"What's going on what do we need to talk about" he replied, just as a female voice was heart's whether or not I should kill this bitch for threatening my baby sister.**

**What you thought I was going to sit this one out get the fuck outta here" Kat said staring directly at Jason. All Olly could do was shake his head while her father and father in law looked at her. " Chucha Madre this just got worse" Calvin whispered Santiago shook his head and Hiro smirked.**

** Sonny stood confused as Jason stood putting it together in his head "I don't understand he doesn't even know your sister what is this about"Sonny says. "Yes you do where here to talk about Samantha" Chuck said glaring at Jason.**

**Who stood in disbelief as he started going over everything she ever told him. And all the times she tried to tell him about her past "your her connections to the ports it's why she can get through so easy" he said in shock. **

_WHEN SOMEONE _

_BETRAYS YOU IT IS_

_A REFLECTION OF_

_THEIR CHARACTER_

_NOT YOURS_

_Happy Memorial day_


	26. Chapter 26

**Port Charles**

**Sonny's office**

**"Does it matter" Manolo said when Santiago moved quickly yanking Jason up by his throat and slamming him against the wall. When Calvin and Hiro put their guns to Max and Milo's head "oh please do see the problem is Corinthos is I want him dead and Katherine wants him dead. **

**Her father wants him dead, an I am sure when the rest of our family finds out especially my wife it will happen. So compai we have situation papi because nobody and I mean nobody threatens Samantha.**

**She means a great deal to this family and Morgan here threaten to take that from us so what do men like us do Michael. When someone threatens our family"the older man says, " Max, Milo put your weapons down look gentlemen he didn't know none of us knew" Sonny says.**

** "And that matters why what would it have change anything what you would have given my baby girl a little more respect. Like the respect you give that whore this asshole calls an ex wife or the woman you lied to Sam for. What gives you the right to use my little girl then treat her like garbage after she was hurt because of you huh" Chuck said glaring at him.**

**As Joe comes in holding Chuck back because he knew Manolo would let him do whatever he chose and would respect it with no care. Then take over Port Charles and put Sam in charge just for shits and giggles because they would be mad. Sonny looked on in disbelief they didn't need this at all this was bad for them"****Calogero calmati, mio fratello pensa a tua figlia e alla tua famiglia" Joe says to his friend.**

**Who watched Sonny and Jason menacingly Sonny turned to his friend who was struggling to break free of Sanitago's grasp. "Okay wait a minute let him go he didn't know alright and I'm sure Jason would never hurt Sam but you have to understand that there were difficult circumstances" Sonny says as Santiago then dropped Jason on the floor who looked ready to attack.**

** "I spoke to Samantha she told me the whole story about how you lied to her face for months while she was the one taking all the hits and how you checked out of the relationship. All the while lying to her face about your secrets live child with another man's wife you never gave her the respect she deserved you all thought because she was use to this life.**

**That you could take your frustrations and aggravation out on her because had you truly love her you would have lived up to that bullshit lie that your unscrupulously honest. **

**Throwing her away because you were a scared bitch during times of tribulations in your relationship you ran casting her aside a man that loves a woman would never do that he would hold on tighter. **

**But no not you Morgan and I don't fault that Elizabeth girl either you gave her the same ruse you have Samantha your the hero but no follow through. So maybe you didn't know Samantha was my god daughter and his daughter but you never cherished her. I give you one chance only stay away my Sam and her or her children I will let Kat kill you"Manolo says.**

**"And not for nothing I will enjoy putting a bullet in your head and blow you to Kingdom fucking come. She saved your sorry excuse of a life and you threaten to take hers she should have let you die. Maybe she wouldn't have went through what she went through fucking piece of shit" Kat says.**

**Getting ready to spit at him when Olly covered her mouth"one chance we'd giving you asshole one you cross that it's over. The Zacchara's will run this fucking town" Chuck says, I'm watching pussy" Hiro says to Jason. As he shoved Max out his way and Calvin bumped Milo Santiago stood looking at Jason. **

**" Try me Morgan you will be a dead man" he says as they made their exit. Just then Lucky and Cruz were coming " Jason Morgan you are under arrest for Breaking and entering and Coercion. **

"**You have the ****right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you" Cruz says.**

**As Lucky handcuffed Jason when Alexis came in" I told you a few months ago I told you was to not come near my daughter. I told to stay away but not only did you break in to her home you threaten to take her life I have a problem with that. Now you have a problem on your hands see to it that he goes straight to Pentonville.**

**He's a flight risk and I know for a fact if he gets out he will run" Alexis says. Staring him straight in the face while Lucky and Cruz walked him out of the office"Alexis come on stop this" Sonny says. "I told him to stay away maybe you need to keep him on a shorter leash" she replied coldly.**

**Sighing"Alexis, Alexis" he called after her but to no avail as Alexis was getting into her car. Carly was coming rushing inn as she saw the police cars leaving as well " What was that about and where's Jason" she asked. As Sonny shook his head before picking up his phone " Hey Diane can you meet Jason down at the station I'm on my way" he says hanging up.**

**" Why is Jason being arrested Sonny for"She says grabbing his arm, not right now Carly I have to go"he replied pulling away then leaving. With her right on his heel following as his limo sped off Carly got in her car going after them.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**After speaking to her family and coming clean with them nobody judged her or made her feel less then. She poke to her God mother and Ms. Ana and they listen and bestow their wisdom on her. **

**Which only made her angrier at herself for doing what she did but she already apologized. Now was just about moving on with her life with her kids they are all that matters. She knew her sister was livid and wanted her by her side in which Kat did.**

**Promising to take them out to ****When she had got to her house she was in shock to find out that her house was fully furnished. And her car there parked in the garage they had really surprised her she was so happy. "And we have a surprise for you Elle couldn't be here but she sends her love. So without further ado here it is" KK says turning on the teleprompter it was video message.**

**"Hey Sammy I know I couldn't be there because the night we last talked when you got back to Port Charles. I came to the hospital and was there all night and some of the morning having theses angels. And you were right everyone was right I would like you to meet Trisha Yanica and Samantha Estrella Ashford-Tavares. **

**Named after my very best friend and my grandmother we have been through so much together. So it's only fitting that I name one after you I know you wanted a twin girls but you got two boys but my girls are your girls. You have the very best girl in Bianca and I will miss you both but y'all have each other.**

**I love y'all but y'all deserve this time together and I can't wait to see you guys in a few months. Hope you enjoy my present bye" Elena says Sam covered her mouth in shock. As the tears beginning to stream down her face she was completely stunned.**

**Just as everyone ran over hugging her while she never saw her father and God father or anyone else leave. The celebration continued "Hey Krissy you seen Mom" Sam asked as she came and sat down next to her sister who was talking to Lana. **

**Shaking her head "No I haven't seen since earlier" she says all the while Nikolas just sat drinking his drink. Knowing exactly where she was and hope she would bury him where he deserved.**

**After hearing that he threaten Sam's life not once but twice he was livid and him breaking into her home he had to be restrained from doing anything. But that didn't mean he couldn't make a few calls and that is exactly what he did and with Jason's track record he made sure. That he wouldn't get bail and he would be sent straight to Pentonville he smiled watching Spencer.**

**With Jasiel and the twins they made him a normal child nothing like his childhood growing up alone. He often wonder what his life would have been like if he and Sam had grown up together. That's when her father figures slip into the party trying to play inconspicuous when Kat sat down next to her. "So did you like Elle's surprise" she asked making Sam smile "I'm surprised but I love it are you still mad" Sam asked.**

**"Hey Krissy can you give us a minute" the older woman asked the teen just shook her head and went off with the other teens. They watched her leave "I wasn't mad at you Sam I was mad that you felt that you couldn't tell us that shit. Like what you did warranted that after you went above and beyond for his bitch ass and that is how he repays you. He would be nowhere without you he's alive because you and he should be fucking grateful" Kat spat coldly.**

**Lana nodded in agreement before speaking "Seriously babe it doesn't what you did he's real lucky that Mami didn't slit his throat. It's still a very big possibility Sam and that's the truth you don't deserve it then he breaks into your home where your children are. Where our niece and nephews laid their heads so it would be fair if I break into that bitches house.**

**And threaten her life while her children watch me terrorized her hey that gives me an idea"she says getting up. "Camila your up honey" Svetlana says making Kat smirk watching them leave. Looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow "It's about to get real interesting around her you should know this family doesn't forgive easy" Kat said with a grin.**

**Sighing knowing that it was just the beginning because she knew her god parents would tear this town apart for her. When she looked up seeing her daughter the daughter they raised for her when she couldn't even look at her. They loved Bianca just like they loved her but Sam was to young to understand that what brought her greatest pain. Would be the one thing that made her get herself and her life in together now she realized.**

**What her god mother meant that they had enough love in the world to give to her and Bianca. And they weren't choosing anyone over the other they were choosing to love in general. Something that she was just now starting to understand even though Bianca came from her greatest pain. That girl was her greatest sense of strength and she loved her more then words could explain. **

**Because she was strong fierce, loyal with a heart of gold no matter what the circumstances was. What happen with Kaliyah was proof that she wasn't a monster who preyed on little girls she remember that. The most being lost in her own thoughts when Bianca came over "Mom" she says getting Sam's attention. Who looked up at her with unshed tears in her eyes" yeah baby what's up you okay" she asked the teen.**

**"Yeah i'm fine why are you crying is everything okay" Bianca asked, waving her head "yeah i'm fine these are happy tears i'm just really happy. I have my best girl and my babies and i couldn't be happier what's up" Sam says rubbing her arm. Looking down shyly "I was wondering if we could still sleep in your bed sometimes" the teen says making Sam smile.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**When she got there Drew was long gone as his father played with Oscar happy for his son that he had a family. In the last few months since finding out this boy was his grandson it opened something new for him. He doted on it so when they go there and Drew had already left he was shocked that his eldest son would be so callous. Kim had been there every step of the way but he was standoffish at best which wasn't like him.**

**And the back and forth between her and Hayden wasn't good for his grandson or the family he had to have that talk with Hayden. Who had been incredible in the business he had been completely blown away. That was one thing his youngest son had been right about but he was always disappearing for days and weeks at a time. Though he like Lana but there was something off about her that Mitcham just couldn't read.**

**They were now heading to Drew's penthouse because that's the only other place he could be unbeknownst to him. Drew needed his space this Kim chick was getting on his nerves just crowding him at every turn. But he just wasn't feeling it something just felt forced "thanks Bobby for letting me crash here I just need to think. What is this place anyway" Drew says, oh its my hideaway from the old man he doesn't know about it.**

**So please keep it that way it's why i turned off my phone I don't need that man track me down all the time. But you can crash here as long as you want i have to head out of town handle a few things"Bobby replied. " I'm not running from my son I just don't feel it man but I get it Dad had the DNA done he is my son. But I gotta tell you Bobby I just feel it man I'm missing something it doesn't make sense why wait five years you know" he says.**

**As Bobby nodded "I understand that man but likee i said take all the time you need Andy" he says. They both sat in their own thoughts "Hey man thanks you look good and happy keep it up it looks good on you" he says. Making Bobby smirk" thanks man i mean it have you ever just felt that you belonged a certain place.**

**And your just relaxed and can be yourself that's how i feel i get to travel and I'm finding out alot about myself in the process" he responds. Drew nodded" like this slick back hair you got" he says messing with it making his little brother swatted his hand away. "Have you know my lady friend loves my hair no matter what it looks like now get some rest" Bobby says hugging his brother then leaving.**

**Then walking to his other car and got in then turning on his phone as he drove office to the private air space to board his plane. When his phone rang he grinned then picked up the phone "Hello dad what's going on can't talk long i'm getting ready to board a plane so what's up. No I thought Duane was picking him up and taking him home maybe he just went out for a walk. **

**It's a beautiful day outside pop he's a grown man and yes I know but I don't what to tell you. Bobby knew his brother didn't want to deal with this insta- family and there was the blight who is Kim Nero. Is hoarding Bobby didn't like her at all he just felt like she was up to something. **

**And he was going to let her get her hooks into his brother he needed to find this mystery woman. He even checked with Raj who checked for another copy of the picture but it was gone and they were both baffled as to why. She was in a picture with Ivelisse and Emelda which was weird in itself they just met SJ only person. That knew her was Emy it made no sense so he told it to Lana and they would start looking for her.**

**But he needed to keep Kim at bay and pray Drew's memories came back sooner rather then later. "No i don't you should call Duane maybe he's busy with his daughter I dont know Pops i can' help you I'm sorry" he said. Hearing Kim in the background knowing she was pissed "well i have to go bye now" Bobby says hanging up.**

**As he smirked then sending Duane a quick text telling him to play none the wiser none of the staff had saw him come in. He was getting really good at hiding in plain sight he enjoyed his new job and he was really good at it. It made him feel alive and he knew it sounded sick but it wasn't always about killing people. They didn't even do it often he admired the House is what they called it Manolo was the king of clubs. **

**Which is why all of the kids had the club tattooed on them, Florio was the king of diamonds, Big Joe was the king of spades and Chuck was the king of hearts. And lastly Hiroto was the Joker he had a huge back tattoo of a joker on his back along with others and big Johnny Sterling sr, and Carlos sr were the family chameleons they blended in anywhere. He loved it because he fit in there and he was sure he would get his tat because right now he in between Mr. Tavares and Mr. Nakumara.**

**The only person who scared the hell out of him with all he has seen is the last few months was Mrs. Tavares because she could slit your throat. With a smile on her face and could careless Kat was the hothead and you knew to expect her to explode. But Mrs. T you never knew and that was dangerous in itself because you will never see it coming.**

**Elsewhere in Baltimore "So what did Bobby says" Kim asked hoping he didn't see her nervousness. She needed this to work to free herself of her mistakes and she needed Drew to fall for her to secure her and Oscars future. The first part she already fixed now she needed him he had been standoffish and cold toward her. She had never seen him like this before she missed the sweet guy who only got angry when you hurt someone he cared about.**

**This was new for her but she would grovel and beg if she had to get him back she should have never ran off with him. He wasn't worth it and it could have been the death of her if she hadn't gotten out right before finding out she was pregnant. "He said he hadn't seen Drew that Duane picked him up and maybe he stepped out so let's go back to the house. She was a ball of nerves she needed this work as she glanced back at her son who was smiling.**

A lie may take care of the present but has no future

Never destroy someone's life with a lie when yours can be destroyed by the truth


	27. Chapter 27

**Miami, Florida**

**Curtis sat there staring at his little girls he couldn't help but be in awe they came from him Elle was asleep. Right now" Amazing isn't it" Tommy says from behind him as he turned around and smiled. "Yeah it is I know Elle, Mama, Auntie and everybody says not to wake a sleeping baby. **

**But I can't help it man I love them so much Tommy" Curtis says, I know I feel the same way about TJ who is coming with Jordan tomorrow. Just Jordan and him I heard what she did and we had a knock down drag out before I came here.**

**I had to be here when my baby brother became a father" he says with a smirk as they both stood there. Making him smile as he sat in between the girls cribs" man it was so surreal T man I was hoping for boys. You know like Sam got but it wasn't and I'm happy but petrified at the same time.**

**That one day they will have some punk ass who will never be good enough looking at them the way I their mother. And I don't know what the fuck to do about that" he says. As Tommy laughed then patting him on the back" you have a good 18 or so years before that happens.**

**Just enough this moment bro because it is the moment that will go by so quickly so enjoy it. So momma and Auntie caught you huh" he laughs, rubbing his face"ummm yeah. But to be fair they said going out we didn't expect them back that early. So we just kind of took the opportunity you know look there is use in denying it. **

**I love my wife T, I love everything about her I love her obsession with superheroes I love that she reads everything she gets her hands on. How intelligent she is and she decided to marry my black ass after just knowing each other for five months. **

**She just gave me the best gift that could ever ask for that has only strengthen my love for her. These are my girls and I would do anything for them he says it's why I want you to be Trisha's godfather. Her brother is going to be Danny's" Curtis says nodding his head before hugging his little brother.**

**" I will be honored to be her God father"Tommy says he couldn't help but to smile as he sat in the rocking chair. With Tommy sitting in the other chair next to his brother "I don't want you to have problems because of me" he says.**

** Nodding his head "nah bro what she did was wrong feeding into Candace's temper tantrums because she didn't get. What she wanted I mean she had you for almost 4 years and she always had to have things her way.**

**You tried to please that woman Curt but she was never satisfied EVER so you did what you had to do. I already told you that but I can say I have never seen you like this free and light and i see you and Elena. You guys just fit she gets you and I'm happy for you bro you deserve to be with someone that appreciates you" he says.**

**"You do to Tommy that's why this makes it hard for me to say" Elle says from the door getting both of their attention. As Curtis peered up "Baby what's going on" he asked, I'm not going to say what but Tommy I think you should go home and. Right now and see for yourself and decided for yourself" she says, Elle baby what's going on" Curtis says.**

**As she shook her head "No I can't now I only came up on this information and I wasn't going to put it on my husband. Because I knew i would kill him and anger him to keep this from you " putting her hands up. "I have thought about this for the last couple of days since I got this info. But hearing you speak and I knowing what I know I can't just sit idly by and If you hate me after this.**

**It's okay I have drawn up a custody agreement that we share the girls equally that they will be untouched. Just know Tommy I have a great deal of respect for you and Curtis I love you with all my heart. And If you choose to leave it's fine I'm a big girl but like i said Tommy go home please. One thing you should know about me is family is everything and when I married Curtis.**

**You became my big brother to and I look out for mine" she says hugging both of them then turning to leave the room. Making Curtis stop her "Baby I'm not going anywhere what the hell is going on talk to me" he says. When she grabs his face and kisses him passionately on his lips then on his forehead. Before stepping back that's when they saw Manolo "Thomas come with me son just know I will never steer you wrong.**

**Like my nena says we are family and that's what makes this situation even harder and she's emotional. But she's not going to says anything because she would rather you see it for yourself then her telling you. So that way you can't say she's lying trust me this was a difficult decisions to carry being nine months pregnant****" the older man says.**

**Shaking his head "Elena whatever it is just tell me or it's going to drive me nuts" Tommy pleaded. But she still shook her head that's when it hit Curtis he felt something off from the last couple of days. **

**Since she got that packaged the other day "The packaged what was in the package trust me to know that I will got back Elle"Curtis says. "I know you do Curtis but I know you If anything happens you will blame yourself and it's not your fault.**

**"What packaged and what does it have to do with me" Thomas asked, everything has to do with you papi just take him home please. And you will see what i'm talking about excuse" she says leaving making Curtis go after her. Stopping when he saw her walk into her grandfather's chest Ediberto was a big man he was 6'6 and well over 250. Walnut color skin with light hazel eyes and thick curly salt and pepper hair.**

**Soothing his wife that was his job "****ay Nena, sé que esto no fue fácil, pero él necesita saberlo y odias las mentiras, va a estar bien, lo prometo"Ediberto says. Holding his granddaughter she looked the most like his late wife she held on to him for dear life.**

**Curtis was sure that's where Santiago got his height from when he walked over touching her arm. But what he saw when she turned around broke his heart the tears in her eyes" he's going to lose it pa, he's going to fucking lose it" Elle says.**

** "Babe tell me what's wrong and whose going to lose it" he asked that's when he noticed his mom and aunt wasn't there. "Your brother" Ediberto the older man says "What about my brother" Curtis asked as Elle shook her head then sighs.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**PCPD**

**"Diane there has to be something you can do" Sonny says she sighed then shook her head "I have tried every legal maneuver i could" she answers. "How about counter suing tell Alexis if she doesn't drop the charges that Sam will be arrested. For what she did to Elizabeth and Jake's kidnapping and she'll deal if she doesn't want her daughter in jail" he responds. **

**With a sigh "His bail was revoked from jump Alexis was very through this was all done before it was served. And the judge agrees that Jason is a flight risk and given the opportunity they believe he will run. Or you will schedule something for him to disappear and they are not taking any chances with that. Then you add what happen last year with Lorenzo Alcazar's murder they are all chiming at the bits to get your right hand man.**

**But they have him dead to rights breaking into her home both time and Detective Spencer can corroborate her story that Jason threaten to kill her. Because she told him when it happened and in the same breathe her neighbors as well heard him. So there is no denying it but I will go back to Alexis with that and see if you can see him" she says getting up and leaving.**

**Jason sat frustrated when he saw Lucky bringing in another prisoner"are you really going to go to bat for Sam after what she did to Liz and the boys. Or better yet did she tell you about her kids YOUR KIDS NO RIGHT I can tell by the look on your face you didn't know. I will help you get custody of your kids and get them away from her" he says. Lucky scoffs "What the hell are you talking about what kids? and what did Sam to the boys" he asked.**

**"She has to babies in her care weren't you guys messing around" Jason says, shaking his head "Whatever unlike you and Elizabeth Sam and I never did anything besides kiss. Much less have kids and what about the boys I should take your word for it. Give me a break Jason you slept with my wife yeah I was wrong for sleeping with Maxie.**

**But what was your excuse for sleeping with my wife you self entitled asshole. You know I told Sam before you would hurt her and she begged to differ and you did" Lucky says walking away. **

**When he got upstairs "Lucky I need you to execute this arrest" Mac says, "Umm okay who do you want to arrest. You want me to arrest Sam for what"he replies looking down at the warrant as Cruz looked at the paper.**

**Inwardly smiling because they were not going to be able to to find Sam because she moved. This was going to be fun to watch them get what they so rightfully deserved. When he agreed to come here to look out for her he was horrified by the ways they treated her.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Kim came into the office with Oscar in tow "you sit right here baby okay don't move" she says looking around to see if Drew was there she was pulled aside. "What are you doing here " Hayden asked as Kim pulled away from her, "Let go of me I'm here to see if Drew came here to see you have you seen him" he asked. **

**Hayden scoffs and rolls her eyes" Bitch please he just got out of the fucking hospital where he's been for months I wouldn't want him to come here to see me I would go to him" she responds. With a chuckle "yeah right you never like me and Drew together anyway and how that we have a son you can't stand"Kim shot back.**

**She sighs then looks down at Oscar" that remains to be seen you maybe able to snow my parents with that bullshit but that kids doesn't look shit like Andy and I doubt he's my brother. **

**He will get his memory back and put you back on the curb where you belong and go be with the girl he was dying to be with" Hayden says. In shock"what girl" she asked making Hayden smirk"hmmm wouldn't you like to know I for one look forward to Andy getting his memories back. **

**Now I have business to attend to so have a nice day and why don't you go find a place to stay and give Andy time " she answers with a raised eyebrows as she walks away.**

**When Kim grabs her arm as Hayden swatted her hand away"what are you doing" Hayden says, what girl your dad says he was single and I've been there the entire time so where has this girlfriend been" she says hotly.**

**All Hayden did was smirk"My dad doesn't know everything but I know my brother had the hots for her I mean bad but she didn't meet the family before everything happened. **

**With him going away and then his accident so the only person who knows is him I mean I have never seen him so worked up over anyone woman even you maybe baby momma. Now unlike you I have things to do so goodbye now walk her out please" she says straighten her jacket.**

**Then leaving stopping and running her hand through Oscar's hair then winked at Kim who looked like she was going to explode. As she rushes over hastily while Hayden moved her hand" yeahs definitely doesn't look like Andy" Hayden said before walking away.**

** And the security guard came over escorted her out just then Mitcham was coming off the elevator "what are you doing unhand her" he says, Mr. Cain Ms. Cain asked to remove her from the building sir" the man replied.**

**"This young lady is the mother of Andrew's child and this is my grandson when you see them you leave them be hey there Oscar"Mitcham says picking him up. "Yes sir" the man says with a nod then leaving Oscar smiles"hi grandpa" the boys says as Mitcham tickles him making him laugh.**

**Before the man looked over to her" anything from Andrew" he asked peering down at the little boy in his arms.**

**Then putting Oscar in a chair as they stepped away she sighs" No and I'm starting to worry I talked to Duane's personal assistant and he's been busy and I was told her dropped Drew off at the apartment.**

** But none of his things are there I just hope he's okay he's still recovering and he could have gotten lost who knows he could be anywhere. And he's asking for him and I don't know what to tell him where his daddy is" Kim says, as Mitcham looks suspiciously before taking out his phone"Robert Theodore Cain you call me right back I know you know something call me immediately" he replies then hanging up the phone.**

** As they both looked over at Oscar who was playing with his toy truck the man hugged her" we will find something I promise you" Mitcham says. In that moment she felt a little bad but she had to protect her son at all cost and she knew the Cains's would protect them.**

**When Hayden saw them shaking her head from a distance she didn't trust her at all and she would make sure that bitch didn't sink her scheming claws into her brother again.**

** Pulling out her phone"Hey Andy your maybe baby and baby momma are here don't come into the office take a few days yeah I know your bored but trust me okay bye I love you" Hayden says ending the call.**

**Kim Nero was going down one way or another she felt it in her gut that the bitch was lying and she wanted to spare her parents the pain. When it ultimately blows up in their faces so she needed to get the DNA test done and preferably not some place where the bitch has access to the blood sucking leech she was.**

* * *

**Other side of town**

**"Hey big T"Bobby says as he turns around and see's him confused. As Bobby looked at the older man sympathetically"Bobby what you doing here where am I'm this not my house"Tommy says. Bobby looked over to Manolo who nodded"we know but something that belongs to you is here. Let's go"Manolo says as Bobby lead the way.**

**Up the stairs Bobby handed him the key"Here go ahead and T I'm sorry in advance man"he says. "What the fuck is going on" Tommy says, Manolo looked at him " Thomas just open the door" he said. As Tommy started to feel sick before he opened the door his heart dropped" SON OF A BITCH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!**

_You will never_

_Understand the damage _

_You did to someone until _

_The same is done _

_To you. That's why _

_I'm here _

_Karma_


	28. Chapter 28

**Port Charles**

**Sam's houses**

**She was at peace she had just put the boys to sleep"hey my girl you want to watch a movie or something" Sam says. Peeking into Bianca's room but didn't find her she looked around and sighs "Bianca Raven DiSanto McCall" she says. As she walked back to her room to get on her shoes only to find the teen laying there fast asleep. It had been a long day the family surprised them fixing their house up her stuff had been here along.**

**Taking off her slippers and sliding in the bed next to her daughter then kissing her on top her head. When her phone rang "hello hey mom ughhh no don't worry about it I will be down there tomorrow morning to clear this up.**

** I don't care if they want to do that I can handle it i'm not worried about it and neither should you stick to your guns. I'll see you tomorrow with my kids in tow I can play hard ball too like i said don't worry. **

**And you should listen to him he knows what he's talking about Mom I knew that they would do this. It was to be expect it but he's not going to get his way this time the days of him trying to get me to fall in line are over. **

**He's going to be for a fight because I will not be intimidated by either of them so i will see you tomorrow good night mom. Tell Tio I said good night as well hmm bye, bye now" Sam says laughing.**

**Hanging up the phone "mom what was that about" Bianca asked rubbing her eyes, looking over at her daughter. "Don't worry about it baby it's going to be okay" she says kissing her daughter then cozying up in the bed before falling asleep.**

* * *

**The Jack's residence**

**She came into the house it was so quite just as she went to flick on the light she was grabbed from behind. They covered her mouth she tried to fight but they struck her in the head then she dropped to the floor. Then dragging her to the basement with the kids " DO YOU KNOW WHO MY DAD IS YOUR GOING TO PAY YOU WAIT AND SEE. HE'S GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER!"Michael spat struggling against his restraints.**

**W****hen the woman laughed as she kicked Carly in the gut "Mom" Morgan shouted, "Oh please your daddy isn't going to do shit kid" she says. Kicking Carly again and again before they both started hitting her while Josslyn cried and Michael and Morgan tried to get loose. "Give it up kid your not getting loose that's a military knot" the woman laughs at their futile attempts. **

**As the kids sat there watching the whole thing after several minutes " You know you still have time because once my dad finds out he's going to hunt you down" the teenager says smugly. They shook "OOoh i'm so scared kid your dad has other problems right now. Oh look the puttana is waking up this is about to get more interesting" she says. "Mom, Mom, get up"Morgan said with tears in his eyes as she groaned.**

**Trying to get up when she looked up and saw that she was bleeding and the kids where there "Josslyn baby" she says. Reaching for her when she was yanked up by her hair as the kids screamed. The woman began to laugh "Nobody going to hear you" she says before slapping Carly. "Now puttana listen up tell him Anthony says hello" they says before attacking her again.**

**Carly tried to fight back but they got the better of her that's when she blacked out "****ciao kiddos dì a tuo padre di portarlo" the woman says. As they left the basement but not before tearing apart the house before they left the house. After getting into the car "I thought we just were going to scare her" Camila asked, we're but that loud mouth heffa.**

**Has always been up Sam's ass since she got here trying to belittle like she was just so much better. Then Sam is ughh I have been dying to do that" Lana says with a grin. As Camila looked at her with a raised eyebrow" and throwing the Zacchara's under the bus" she asked.**

**When a splitting smile came across her faces"the best part the destroy each other then we take over" Svetlana said. While they drove to the airstrip to go back home all Camila could do was laugh. Not soon after Jax's got home he looked around the house in horror"CARLY, JOSSLYN, MICHAEL, MORGAN"!he shouted. As he se searched around the house he called the cops just when he heard a whimper coming from the basement.**

**That sent him running downstairs where he found them "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED" he says rushing to lose Michael. So he could lose his brother and sister while Jax tended to Carly" I was watching Morgan and Joss one minute. Then somebody broke in and tied us up and they attacked mom" Michael said.**

**When they heard they heard Mac shout for them"Down here Mac Carly needs an ambulance" Jax's says. Just as Sonny rushed in " Dad!" Both boys shouted before running to him. "Sonny I told you not to come in"Mac growled at him, my children are here Mac are you guys okay" he asked.**

**"They attacked mom" Morgan says as the tears started to form in his eyes, Michael eyed his father letting him know he needed to talk. "It's okay buddy" Sonny says taking the kids upstairs as the emt's entered the room. When Lucky came over"can you guys tell me what happened" he asked, so people broke in and tied us up and they attacked my mom" the teen says.**

**"Do you know who would do this"Cruz asked, aren't you guys supposed to be looking for Sam but Jason's a flight risk" Sonny said coldly. "We have eyes on her place she has to come back home and now anything a description" Lucky asked**

**Michael shook his head" No I don't know who would want to hurt your mother"he says. But Lucky knew that the kid knew something but wasn't saying he had a feeling that this had to do with the mob war brewing.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**They turned around in shock as Tommy lunged forward" YOU FUCKING MY WIFE" he roared. As Manolo and Bobby held him back while he tried to pull away"T...Getting" Jordan stammered out covering herself. All while Shawn tried to get dress "Tommy it's not what you think"he said calmly.**

**"Do I look stupid mother fucker you all in my wife you low life backstabbing son of a bitch. And you two timing slut let me go Manny I'm good" he said trying to pull away. "Baby please just let me explain" she says, "DON'T FUCKING BABY YOU UNFAITHFUL WHORE. **

**HERE I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU WHILE YOUR HERE FUCKING HIM BEHIND MY GOT DAMN BACK. WH YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT YOU SMILE IN MY FACE EAT WITH MY FAMILY. ALL THE WHILE PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND I TRUSTED YOU THE BOTH YOU. WHERE'S TJ JORDAN WHILE YOUR FUCKING HIM I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR SIX HOURS LET ME GO MAN!" He shouted tears forming in his eyes.**

**When Manolo and Bobby stepped back as Tommy rushed Shawn as Jordan screamed. As the men fought just then Manolo saw Tommy reach for his gun that's when he and Bobby. Intervened "Hey son looking me she's not worth neither is he I know your hurting.**

**And you have every right to be but think of your son Thomas"Manolo says. With his hand inn the gun as Bobby held him before Tommy dropped the gun. The man whispered"how could she do this to me"he says with his voice cracking. Just then Calvin came into the room throwing her clothes at her.**

**Taking Tommy's gun from Manolo Bobby was in disbelief just as he was when he found out. Tommy and Curtis where like big brothers to him and he knew first hand just how much he loved Jordan. And for her to do that too him but seeing him like this was hard.**

**As Jordan went to touch him when he slapped her hand away" DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tommy says snapping. "Baby please think of our son think of Thomas jr" Jordan pleads,that's when he chuckled. That it sent a shiver up her spine" THINK ABOUT TJ BITCH YOU WASN'T THINKING ABOUT TJ.**

**WHERE'D YOU LEAVE HIM JORDAN YOUR DADS, NAH HE WOULD ASK QUESTIONS WHO GOT HIM. MICHELLE YEAH WHILE HIS MOTHER IS OUR HER TO BUSY FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE TO BE THERE. SO FUCK YOU JORDAN JOHNSON YOU CAN HAVE THIS HOE" he says.**

**Taking his ring off and tossing it on the floor as she covered her mouth in shock. As he turned to walk away"I LOVE YOU TOMMY AND WE HAVE QUITE FAMILY AND A LIFE TOGETHER" Jordan replies. The tears streaming down her face everything in wanted to scream as he watched the tears in her eyes.**

**"She's right Tommy she loves you man don't destroy what you guys have this was a mistake. It just happened "Shawn says as Tommy glared at them" You love me are your serious then you wouldn't be here in a hotel fucking him. I'm done all need is my SON" he said trying to walk away.**

**But she stopped him"I...I..C...Can't let you go this was a mistake" she says pleadingly. Not even turning to look her in the face" you lost me the moment you slept with him. I loved you with everything in me Jordan and you didn't love me enough you broke my heart. I will never forgive you for that was never unsure about our life together but it's clear you didn't want a life with me" Tommy says leaving the room.**

**" Tommy, Tommy"she says calling his name, Bobby looked her at her in the face" I should have known you wasn't shit just like your sister" he says exiting as well. Leaving her in the room with Shawn and Manolo" I guess I did know more then you did about making a marriage work" Manolo replies before leaving.**

** When Tommy got into the hall he bent over to catch his breath he felt like he got punched in the gut. Calvin shook his head then patting him on the back" come on big man let's go get your son he got some little cousin's to see" he says. **

**As they left the hotel with Manolo behind them " Vamonos" **** the older man said. Jordan stood there stunned" Jordan I'm...was all Shawn got out before she put her hands up "JUST GO SHAWN! She shouted.**

**He put his hands up surrendering then grabbed his shirt and left feeling even worse. Then he already did he needed to make this right Tommy was his friend and he betrayed him.**

* * *

**PCPD**

**Early the following morning Sam met JT in front of the police station with the boys after dropping Bianca off. At her mom's house they walked in" hi I'm looking for Commissioner Scorpio" Sam asked. When the desk Sergeant looked up as did another cop" Samantha McCall you are under arrest. For aiding and abetting a kidnapping and conspiracy to commit an assault and fleeing police prosecution.**

**You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" He says.**

**"Hi am her attorney JT Sterling I'm sure we can clear this up and Sam and these little guys can be out of here" he says. " Sam isn't going anywhere but being taking in to custody" Detective Wallace says. JT smiled as he looked at Sam then to the officer" like i said we will devoutly here before lunch" he responds.**

**Sam knew for a fact the cop was on Sonny's payroll so did JT that's when Mac came over. Sam nodded to him as the guy started to lead her away" stop right there Commissioner Scorpio I have proof that clears Sam of any wrongdoing" JT says.**

**The cop scoffed" oh bullshit we have witnesses coming in that can speak to her guilt" Detective Wallace says. That's when JT grinned" oh but I have signed and brought before a judge already. Proving she is innocent" he says, " That's bullshit and you know it" the detective says as JT handed it to Mac.**

**As he read over it"Sam let's talk I have it from here detective"Mac says, but commissioner was all the man got out. When Man put his hands up silencing the officers just then Sonny came with his eye trained on her.**

**" Sonny what are you doing here we don't have anything on who attack Carly" Mac says. He sneered at her" your looking at her he replies, as Sam looked around" was he talking to me because I was home. With these little guys and their sister who was sleeping right next to me right baby" she says talking.**

**To Declan who had bright blue eyes and Sandy blonde hair every day they reminded her of their dad. As his brother lay asleep and I have several guest over my whereabouts can be accounted for" Sam says. **

**While peeked into the double stroller when Sam covered" Lets go Sam JT says. Pushing the stroller inside of the interrogation room as Sam looked back and winked at Sonny. All he saw was Mac closed the door behind them as he watched he had his people pay Maureen and both men a visit.**

_I'M NOT CRYING_

_BECAUSE OF YOU;_

_YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT._

_I'M CRYING BECAUSE _

_MY DELUSION OF WHO_

_YOU WERE WAS_

_SHATTERED BY THE _

_TRUTH OF WHO_

_YOU ARE_


	29. Chapter 29

** Miami, Florida**

**Everything was a whirlwind after finding Jordan with Shawn Tommy had left. And picked up TJ and came back to Miami his heart was shattered. Into pieces Jordan had called him over hundred times before he turned his phone off. Knowing she would call and apologize and he honestly didn't want want to hear it.**

**He sat there watching his son run and play on the beach with AJ and little Ayden. Sitting next to Elle" how long have you known and why not have Curtis tell me instead of letting me walking in there"Tommy said. Nursing his beer as she looked up at him with soft eyes and sighed" I didn't know long I found out the day I went into labor.**

**I wasn't going to put that on him he loves you and you hating him for destroying your family would kill him. Tommy and you hating me is okay with me as long as your anger isn't towards him. Because he loves you believe or not you made him who he is Tommy and he respects you" she answered.**

**That's when he looked over at her"you would do that for him" he asked, yes , yes I would do that for him because he's not only my husband but one of my best friends" Elle said. The older man shook his head "I don't know why I couldn't see it I mean it was right there in front of me.**

** And I couldn't see it and I should have seen it I never thought she would do this too me and him. He was there when we got married and there she was just giving it away to him"Tommy said with tears in is eyes.**

**Elle sighs "I'm sorry Tommy I really am I never thought it would when I decided to look into her because she was looking into me. That I would actually find something" she says, how did you" he asked turning to face her.**

** "I didn't Dre and Kaiya did and they gave it to me in which I was shocked completely and they told Bobby. Where to find her and he and my father took you there I figured my dad was the best equipped to defuse the situation" she says. "Thank you for caring about me" he says, your family Tommy that's what we do we look out for family" Elena says.**

**All the while Curtis watched her with a smile on his face she was the best decision he ever made. She put his big brother at ease him too he still couldn't believe Jordan or Shawn was doing that to Tommy he trusted them both. The sad part is the only person that suffers is TJ.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**PCPD**

**As you see Commissioner Scorpio in this was all Ms. Joffee's doing she paid Maureen who actually kidnapped Jake Spencer. As well as the two gentlemen and Ms. McCall was just there and Ms. Amelia Joffee is the one who orchestrated. The fake attack on Ms. Webber and her children that day in the park. All in the attempt to ruin Ms. McCall's life and everyone bought as did her former lover Mr. Morgan.**

**And Mr. Morgan knew this why would he wait until now to say something it doesn't make sense. If you knew someone supposed did those things why not make sure that person was prosecuted. **

**It doesn't because it doesn't make sense Commissioner this just seems like a desperate attempt. To make himself look justified in breaking into her home while she was home with her children " JT says while Sam pushed the boys stroller back and forth.**

**All the while Mac read over the statements he was blown away by all that he was reading. "Sam I do apologize for the inconvenience of all of this your free to go"Mac says. "It's fine Mac I understand that you have a job to do i just wish that things were different"Sam says.**

**JT smirked reaching out and shaking Mac's hand"Thank you for your time Commissioner it was greatly appreciated"the young attorney says. Just then Mac opened the door as JT lead Sam out with the boys in tow"Mac where is she going she us guilty"Sonny says.**

**"Sorry Sonny there is evidence to prove otherwise now if you would excuse I have actual criminals to look for. Like the person who broke into Carly's house listen I would rather. You and Jason not use my department as a way to get revenge against your ex's" Mac said walking away.**

**"Well Ms. McCall and company shall we go"JT says starting to lead them out the precinct when Sonny stopped in front of them. "You know what you did Sam and your not going to get away with it" he says. She smiled" why you get away with it all the time" Sam say then walking away.**

* * *

**Kelly's Diner**

**Alexis sat with the girls having lunch checking her phone every five minutes"you should relax yaya JT always gets the job done"Bianca says. " I know he does sweetheart but some time it's not that simple Honey I really wish she would have left the boys with me"Alexis says. As Bianca shook her head"You worry to much everything is going to be okay" the teenager says.**

**"Yeah mom relax" Molly says, yeah don't be such a worry horse"Krissy adds. "You know I should have went down there with them Ana you girls could have stayed with Viola" she says. While the girls all shook their heads just then Carly walks in and sees them. Before storming over" You you got some nerve having Jason arrested with the trumped charges.**

**You damn well he didn't do a damn thing to Sam but you want to punishing him. Because he saw Sam for lying bitch that she is" Carly says when she was interrupted. " Hey watch your fucking mouth lady cuz I don't mind hitting you in it"Bianca says getting up. Glaring at Carly"Bianca sweetheart sit down now"Alexis says sternly"Fucking Puttana" the teenager says.**

**"Language young lady" her grandmother says as she glared at Carly for what she said about her mother. "Carly he actually did break into her home while she was alone with her children. The security cameras in Sam's building could attest and that is why he was arrested. He committed a crime and was arrest for that crime not for no other reason but the crime he was caught on camera committing" other other woman says.**

**"Haha right oh please give me a fucking break Alexis nobody is buying that" she replies watching Bianca who was still glaring at her. Trying to figure out who she was but she looked slightly familiar"I could care less what you believe Carly those are facts"Alexis says. "We all know who Sam really is she is a two but con artists with not enough sense to walk away" Carly says.**

**When Bianca turns around and swings hitting Carly in the face catching her off guard as the teen kept hitting her. As Alexis tried to pry her off"I GAVE YOU FAIR WARNING KEEP MY ...was all she got out when Sam walked in. JT rushed and picked the teenager off who struggled against him"Bibi take it easy" he says.**

** Sam went to her "Hey Bibi look at me relax okay she isn't worth it she's an indignant self righteous bitch. Who thinks the world of herself I will not lose you over her alright just calm down my girl" Sam whispers . " I gave her fair warning I don't like it" the teen said, Sam kissed her on top her head that's when Carly saw it her mouth dropped. "I see your still a stuck up bitch Carly maybe you should be more worried about yourself instead for me.**

**I heard your house was broken into I guess the people not fearing the great Sonny Corinthos theses days huh. Your cloak of invincibility not working" she says, why aren't you in jail Carly says. "Because I'm innocent"she answered, yeah right who did you give up for them to let you go" she asked. Sam smiled shrugged"YOU BITCH IF JASON GOES DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU SAM YOU WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY" she says lunging forward.**

**But Sam moved out the way with Ross standing in front of Sam"I would back up if I was your Mrs. Jacks" he said looking at her. "How do you know my name and who the hell are you"Carly says, don't worry about who I am but your going to leave Sam and her kids alone"Ross said. "Kids haha whose kids did you kidnap this time Sam" she sniped that's when Kat grabbed her by her hair then.**

**"My brother is right your going to leave my sister and her kids alone or so help me god I will come back here. And dumber and dumber anit gonna like it" she says shoving her towards the door. " Bye, bye now "Camila say when Ross and Kat started laughing as Sam shook her head. **

**When she got outside she took her phone out "Sonny what's going on with Jason and why is that bitch out call me I think she suckered someone else, And I think she has a daughter I'm going to have Stan look into it" she says. Looking back at Sam and the teenager girl that hit her when she bumped into Bobby "oh pardon me sweetheart" he said going in.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**It had been a few day since he had been home when he walked into the office with Hayden being the first seeing him. "Andy" she squeals before hugging him making him smile, hey Hayden how are you" Drew asked. "I'm doing better now that I've seen you take a walk with me" she asked. Taking her arm while they walked to her office"Sure so how's everything going here" he says.**

**"No honestly good sit your office is still there you know Kim has been here everyday looking for you" she says. "Hmm"he says with a grunt as he little sister looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a devious grin. "You don't buy it any more then me or Bobby do you" Hayden say making him sigh. "Honestly I don't know she has proof and I can't very well deny that I just feel like I'm missing something.**

**And It's important and I know she is hiding something from me" he said before his father came into the office. "Andy where have you been you can't just up and leave your family especially your son they have been worried about. Thinking something happened you had YOUR SON THINK HE DID SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU LEAVE ANDREW. NOW THAT IS NOT LIKE YOU NOT THE MAN I RAISED YOUR A FATHER NOW ACT LIKE IT.**

**You have responsibilities what has gotten into you" Mitcham said chastising his eldest son, Dad I just needed a to clear my head this is alot to take in alright. And I'm not sure I buy it because she cheated on me and ran off with another ma now 5 year later.**

** She comes out of nowhere like hey we had a child" Drew says, she has a DNA test to prove otherwise. And she already told you why she waited that long you always wanted to be a father so here it is" the man says.**

**"Yeah nothing says opportunistic like coming when someone had a brain injury" Hayden says rolling her eyes. " Hayden Rachel What do you need to do another test for you believe it he looks just like you when you where small" their father said.**

** With Hayden making a face that made Drew laugh "This is serious Andy you need to believe skank" she says mockingly as her father looked at her sternly as she shook her head. None of them knew that Kim was there listening she needed to get Drew onboard and fast or everything would be over.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Baltimore**

**"Sir this came for you" the young woman says handing it too him looking at it suspiciously. "Thank you Jenny" the man says walking into his office and closing the door behind him and went to his drink cart.**

** And poured himself a drink then observed the package looking it over before tearing it open. ****When pieces of papers fell out with a letter attached to it when "What the hell is this" he says.**

**YOUR TIME IS COMING**

**AND YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL**

**YOU HAVE DONE THIS IS JUS THE BEGINNING**

**D-DAY IS HERE I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND I WILL **

**MAKE SURE THE WORLD KNOWS JUST HOW WICKED YOU ARE**

I BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE WHO

PURPOSELY TRY TO HURT OTHERS

REALLY NEED TO FIRST CONSIDER

HOW DAMAGING THAT CAN BE TO

THEIR OWN CHARACTER.


	30. Chapter 30

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**The man walked in calmly as he could he had tried to see if he could get any DNA of the envelope. And there was nothing only DNA was his and his secretary but he was sure it was him. That son of bitch was always causing trouble " hi darling is Duane busy" he asked,yes he's on a call with a client give me a second" the woman spoke.**

**As he stood there tapping his foot he was a nervous wreck but he wasn't going to play game with him either. After waiting several minutes he was allowed to go in he walked in hastily. "What can I..." was all Duane could get in before being grabbed by the shirt.**

**"I will not play theses games with you Duane you stirring shit up again last time i lost my boy" Mr. Doherty said. When Duane shoved him off "what the hell are you talking about" fixing his clothes. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUH" he says shoving it in Duane's face who took it.**

**Opening it his face dropped"yyyyooouuu got this too"Duane says looking over to the man. "What the hell do you mean this is you right cut the shit"the older man says. That's when Duane went to a drawer and took out a similar manila envelope and handed it to the man.**

**Who looked up in shock because he was sure that it was him and now knowing. That he got a letter as well he needed to find this person and fast opening it up.**

**YOU ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN**

**SO I WILL DESTROY YOUR LIFE TOO**

**AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO **

**BE BROKEN TO FEEL THE PAIN THAT I DID**

**I SEE YOU ALL JUST LIVING YOUR LIVES AFTER**

**DESTROYING MINES BUT I WILL GET THE LAST LAUGH**

**The older man closed it and gave it back to him"where'd you get that" he asked. Running is hand over his face" I got it a few days ago and I'm having it tested. To see where it came from" Duane says, your not shitting me because i will put you in the ground Duane" Mr. Doherty said.**

**"Do I look like I'm shitting anyone Callan I can't afford this shit right now. Especially with Missy starting her shit up again I don't need it"Duane says taking the letter then placed it back in the drawer. Pointing his finger at Duane"Tell me what you know about this" the older man says **

**Shaking his head "Nothing much yet and when i do I will let you know until then you can leave" he said. Narcissistic prick just like his son always thinking that people needed to jump because he said so. He says opening his office door when Caplan grabbed the door in an attempt to stop him from closing it.**

**"You don't dismiss me me little bastard I want details matter of fact give me the number of the guys" Callan says. Taking a deep breath "Callan get the fuck out my office right you don't waltz your ass in here making demands. I am in this bullshit because of you and your inability to control that bastard son of yours.**

**So don't come making this about me like it's something I did" Duane said. Fed up with all of it only reason he hasn't said anything yet is because he needed to make sure he didn't lose his daughter. The older man was furious at being dismissed"I will look into myself and i will make sure it's just you so my sons legacy isn't ruined" the man says.**

**Duane scoffs"your son was a narcissistic psychopathic pedophile who you enabled and allowed him to do what he did. Don't you dare make that shit my fault you knew what he did and you allowed it"he said. Snarling at the young man"Don't you dare talk about my boy that way he was a good boy who did some questionable things in his youth. It's no attest to the man he would have became" Callan said.**

** Shaking his head"In his youth are are you kidding me he was a twenty three year old pedophiles. Who prayed on little girls and you made it okay because heaven forbid you not give him what he wanted. Right you disgusted me get out of my office" Duane says shoving the man out. Then slamming the door smiling before breaking down into tears"Elsie I'm going to do this for you if the aww is the last thing I do" he whispered.**

**Call an fixed his suit seething that he had the nerve to speak his son that way. He would handle this his way and he would put an end for good. And leaving his sons legacy intact even if it meant going back and silencing all of them he would.**

**After getting back to his office Spencer knocked on his door"Hey pop can we talk what is this about" he asked. Showing him the letter as Callan tried to keep his face neutral "what is it Spencer" he asked. When his son showed him the letter"It's pictures of a little girl"Spencer replies.**

**Meanwhile across town Drew had reserved himself to his fate they had did another DNA test and it said Oscar was his. And he would try to give his son a stable home even if he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. Drew was miserable but his parents were thrilled to have a grandson to dot on but Hadyen and Bobby wasn't buying it at all. **

**It was too convenient for either of them but Kim wouldn't let them close enough to Oscar to try to get a DNA sample. So both of them had to bide there time until they could get so they both had to apologize to save face. But Hayden refused to so that left Bobby and he was learning that he could pretty much use his charm to get the work done. **

**It was something he learned recently in his in new job but he would never tell his family what he was actually doing. He enjoyed every aspect of it and Lana made it all worth while but she was hard to ge a read on her. She was always so guarded but he knew she would let him in and he would wait it out if he had to because he believe she was the only person to actually get him.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**It had been a few weeks the ADA was in charge of Jason Diane had been jumping through hoops to get the charges dropped. It was a daunting situation because It was caught on surveillance KK got a hold of it before Spinelli or Stan could. And Alexis had made sure that he was denied bail and both Carly and Sonny was livid.**

**That the charges were actually sticking he hired guys to break in and tamper with the video but they couldn't get a hold of it. Then to top it off they couldn't find where Sam lived to keep tabs on her and Sonny tried to talk to Alexis. But she wouldn't see reason and he couldn't just let Jason sit in prison for trying to protect his son. From someone who tried to put him in danger he needed Jason out and fast but nothing was working. **

**Now he needed to have a sitdown with Manny's crew who he knew for a fact was helping Sam and that's how she got from under the charges against her. "Sonny did you find anything on the kids and who's the father that bitch needs to learn a lesson. She needs to lose her kids so she will know what it's like to lose" Carly says storming in. Stopping when she saw four men sitting in Sonny's office "That wouldn't be wise Mrs. Jacks" Big Chuck responds.**

**As Sonny shook his head "Carly now isn't a good time" he says, yes it's not and it will be best that you leave Samantha's children alone. Because if you don't you will have a problem on your hands you might just find yourself in a situation to lose yours. So I won't push it now either because I mean everything I say and Corinthos just like I told you. And Morgan that you will not like what happened next and you don''t but your missing the point.**

**The moment he broke into her apartment after her mother stated for him to stay away he didn't heed her warning. Now you want us to step in and do what exactly huh" Manolo said, that's not necessary Manny Carly has nothing to do with this" Sonny says. "Oh really why is that it seems like you where you looking into Samantha's children's fathers anyway Corinthos. **

**So what do you think we should continue this meeting because I don't think so" Florio spoke getting. As did the rest of the men "I wasn't looking into her children's father alright but I needed to let her think I was. I don't want any trouble alright none of us can afford it alright I but I need Jason out of prison" he responds. "Llamo Kelby check it" Manolo says as Florio calls his son to have him check "I don't by it Corinthos you want them to switch places and it's not going to happen" Chuck says.**

**He forgot that Florio's son was a computer genius as he silently cursed under his breath when Chuck grabbed him by his throat. "We look stupid to you Michael huh because we know for a fact you were trying to be slick game over boy you lost" the older man says. **

**Shoving hims back and they all made their way to leave "Look I had Stan and Spinelli look into her and neither of them will take my calls or speak to me about Sam.****And Spinelli said he had other things that he was looking in on which is what brought me here" Carly says.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**"Honey I'm home where's my babies" Sam shouted from the door as she entered Elle's house, back here darling" Elena answered. As they switched the twins all Curtis could do was shake his head "hola principes Titi missed you guys" she says. Cooing at Daniel and Declan Sam stared at the girls "This is Trisha and that is little Sammy" Curtis replies. "Hi my sweet angels i'm Titi Sam oh my gosh Curtis they don't look nothing like you" she says. **

**Making her friend laugh "I keep telling him that all they got is smooth and sex carmel color" Elle' says winking at her husband. "No look see they have my nose and my smile" he said as both woman shook their heads at him. Trying to find somethng "Aww it's okay Curtis i'm sure more of your features will kick in their only a month old" Olly said from behind. As Curtis gave him a five "What's up "Curtis says, I'm here to see these little guys.**

**Since Sam had to stop here first instead of coming to the house " he said kissing his sisters cheek. Then running his fingers over the girls cheeks everyone knew Olly was a sucker for his new nieces and nephews. Both women hugged him " It's okay Olly I know you wanted to see them but I needed to see these little princesses" Sam says. "Yeah speaking of we need to find that baby daddy of your what's his stats" the man asked.**

**Throwing her head back "Olly leave it alone please he's gone and I don't have nobody to blame but myself alright" she replies. Elle shooked her head at her brother she knew it was a sore topic for Sam. "No it's okay Elle It was my fault you know so it's over" she says, Elle give me theses little guys hey man it's Uncle Curtis. You know what you don't need a daddy you got me just like theses little ladies" he said rocking them.**

**With a smile on his face all Elle do was smile as she watched him Sam smiled. "Okay guys you two owe me some surf and turf lets go" she said. Curtis smiled at Elle who nodded at her best friend to look over at the grill. Her mouth dropped before she hugged them. "You guys are the best friends a girl can have" she says as they went to eat. "Anything for you Sammy we love you baby" Elle said as they played with the kids.**

**THE LOVE IN OUR**

**FAMILY FLOWS **

**STRONG AND DEEP,**

**LEAVING US**

**MEMORIES TO **

**TREASURE AND KEEP**


End file.
